Hollywood Heights Mini-Stories
by marirosa1979
Summary: Several stories involving our favorite couple. Loren and Eddie, as we all love them, so sit and enjoy each chapter. Love is what makes Leddie so beautiful and amazing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone:

Here is my next story, it won't be too long, they will be Mini-stories. I'm very sad and disappointed, the last chapter of my previous story, ROCKSTAR received only 3 reviews. I know I have more than 3 readers, it's not easy to sit and write 24 chapters. It takes time to put my ideas into dialogue and make sure the story makes sense. I figured the ending of that story wasn't what everyone expected, not sure what to think anymore.

So, I will write short stories with maybe 4 to 5 chapters, they will all be included in this folder. I'm calling it Hollywood Heights Mini-Stories by yours truly Mari.

I don't know how long I will write, I really love Hollywood Heights, it brought out the writer in me I had lost all interest in writing, My English teacher in High School was very creative, and she brought out the best in me when it came to writing, I did it for a while, but nothing inspired until Eddie and Loren, and the best TV show Hollywood Heights.

I know the show is long gone, but, I continue to be inspired and ideas keep popping into my head. So, I hope you will review, if there are no reviews, then I guess this will be it for me. I'm sorry other writers stopped writing HH fanfic. Meant to be, & Lost for words by FallingxForwardx, Remember Me by Laceylouou82, 3 years later by KT021, and many more! These writers are amazing! But it was truly sad we never got to see how their stories ended. I can't walk away and leave anyone of you, the few left who still read HH stories, hanging wondering how they unfolded.

So, please review, it doesn't take too much time to write a review, a kind one, no need to get mean. I hope you like the beginning of my first Mini-Story! Luv y'all, Mari.

Just a Kiss Hollywood Heights

C-1

Loren Tate was 20 years old, working hard at the local diner, waiting on tables and sometimes helping with the dishes, it wasn't something she'd do all her life, because she loved children and wanted to be a teacher, she lived with her grandmother Nina, she lost her parents in a car accident when she was very young, her best friend Melissa Sanders shares the home with them.

Loren has the 4 a.m. shift that ends at noon, from there she leaves for school from 1 p.m. until 5. By the time she's done with everything she's home by 7 p.m.

Every day around 10 a.m. Loren notices a very good-looking guy who sits on a bench on the side of the diner and plays his guitar and sings several songs from well-known artists, he does this every day for several hours. And while he sings he places his guitar case in front of him, a few tips would be much appreciated.

Loren loves to hear him sing, he's been at it for several weeks, and she can't find an excuse to go and talk to him. He has to be thirsty, she wonders because he never comes in to the Diner to get coffee so she pours him a cup and adds a chocolate chip muffin and takes it to him.

He smiles when she stops in front of him. "Thanks, beautiful, you're too kind."

Loren blushes. "You're welcome, everyone seems to enjoy your music, by the way, I'm Loren Tate."

He smiles. "Nice to meet you Loren, I'm Eddie Duran, musician wanna be."

Loren smiles. "What are you doing here? You should be on a stage somewhere, you're really very good."

"Are you always this sweet? I'll get there some day, it's not that easy, I figure I'd practice here before I go to my regular job and prove to my dad that I can make this happen."

"He doesn't believe in you?" Loren wonders.

"He's worked hard all of his life to give me everything I've needed, but he won't help me with my music, he wants me to be a lawyer, make something of myself, but music is something I've always loved, I want to show him I can do this and when I get to where I want to be then he won't have to work so hard anymore, and it'll be my turn to take care of him."

Loren smiles. "That's great, they say practice makes perfect, and at this rate, you'll get there soon enough."

"Thanks girl, it's nice to have my very first fan."

Loren smiles again. "Of course, I'll let you go, I have tables to wait on then I've got to get to class."

Eddie smiles once more. "Thanks again Loren." He glances at her as she walks back into the diner, she's wearing leggings with a cute top that hugs her curves perfectly, she's beautiful and sweet, he grabs his guitar and continues to play, as people walk by, some stop to listen and drop a few dollars into his case.

Larry the cook and owner of the diner watches her come in. "So, I guess that coffee was on the house along with the muffin?"

Loren bites her lower lip. "I'll pay you with my tips Larry."

He nods his head. "It's ok sweetie, just don't do it too often."

Loren continues to wait on the tables and as soon as the clock hits noon, she is off to school. She tries not to be too obvious and looks for Eddie, but he isn't there anymore, she smiles thinking of him, he's probably at work by now.

Loren sits through her classes and turns in her assignments. Mel spots her and runs to where she's standing.

"Hey girl, are you done for today?"

Loren looks at her phone. "I guess, the professor from my last class just told us what to do for our assignment and dismissed us."

"That's great, your grandmother will be happy you'll be home early today."

"I hope dinner is ready, I'm starving."

"How can you be starving if you work at a Diner?"

Loren laughs. "Larry is a sweet man, and such a great cook, but the Diner is always full, and I'm too busy and don't get a chance to eat."

"You have to take breaks Lo." Mel tells her.

"I know, and I will do that just now." Loren wraps her arm around her best friends' shoulder and they walk away.

Week after week and month after month, Loren does her usual thing, waitressing and going to school, her cousin Kelly, who works for one of the largest Music Productions in L.A. Kelly has been busy but calls Loren before she gets too busy, she's holding a talent show in a nearby Hollywood Heights stadium.

After telling Loren why she's in the area, she tells her she wants to meet and catch up.

Loren smiles. "Sounds like fun, can anyone enter your talent show?"

"Not just anyone, they have to know how to sing, play an instrument and show potential, and most importantly love music, so if you know of someone trying to break into the music world, then bring them along tonight."

"Thanks Kelly, and I know the perfect candidate for your show."

Loren hits the end button and calls Mel to invite her, and after her shift is over she sees Eddie on his favorite bench singing away and tells him all about her cousin's talent show.

"You should try out." He can tell she's excited.

"Wow, thanks Loren, I think I will.." He stops for a second. "I don't know if I'm that good."

Melissa interrupts. "Well by what I heard, you could be the next Shawn Mendes."

Eddie smiles and looks at Mel. "Thanks, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

Loren walks to where Eddie is standing and places her hand on his shoulder. "Eddie, I think you should try it, my cousin says they will give anyone a chance to perform at least 2 songs, so pick the best two songs and show them how it's done."

Eddie sighs. "Ok, I can't say no to you, let me go and find my two favorite songs. He stops for a few seconds and asks. "When and where is this talent show?"

"It starts tonight at the H.H. stadium, bring your guitar and whatever you can think off to help you win, and get there early, they start at 7 p.m. sharp."

Eddie smiles placing a soft peck on Loren's cheek. "Thanks, beautiful, you're the best."

He walks away, and Mel keeps looking at Loren. "Oh my God, you're falling for this guy."

Loren blushes. "No, we're very good friends, that's it."

"I know you Lo, you're definitely falling for him."

Loren sighs. "Let's go and get ready, Kelly will need my help tonight."

They head home, and Loren can't help but to agree with Mel's words, she is indeed falling for Eddie Duran.

They arrive at the stadium an hour before the show starts, Loren helps her cousin Kelly with some of the set-ups, even though Kelly has a team to help her, Loren insists on helping because she wants everything to be perfect for Eddie.

He shows up 20 minutes before show time, Loren's eyes light up when he walks into the room and runs to where he's standing.

"Hey, you made it!"

Eddie nods his head. "Well, I have nothing to lose."

"That's exactly what I thought." She holds his hand and suddenly feels nervous. "Let me introduce you to my cousin Kelly."

Loren finds Kelly. "This is Eddie Duran."

Kelly smiles. "So, you're the one Loren can't stop talking about, and it's nice to meet you, are you ready for tonight?"

He slightly blushes and turns towards Loren making eye contact. "Nice to meet you Kelly, Loren's is my number one fan."

Loren slightly downcast her eyes, why does she feel so nervous? They're friends and that's it.

Kelly smiles. "Well if you're as good as she says then you're off to promising career, so let's get you ready for tonight. Kelly stops a man walking her way.

"This is my husband Dean, and he'll take you to a room where you can get ready, if you need time going over the songs you'll be performing tonight, then go ahead, we start at 7, but I have several promising musicians ready to start."

Eddie does as told, and heads to the back part of the stadium with Dean. Loren can't stop smiling, maybe this is the break Eddie needs.

Mel appears with two cups of iced coffee. "So, is Eddie ready to perform?"

Loren can't stop smiling, she feels happy and excited. "Yes, and I know he's going to win, you heard how talented he is."

Mel rolls her eyes. "And, don't forget how gorgeous he is and how this could be the start of something beautiful."

Loren furrows her eyes. "Would you stop! We're just friends and that's all it is."

Mel giggles. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that and then try and believe it."

Loren rolls her eyes and they head to where Kelly is sitting, within minutes the contestants are announced, and they begin to perform for the thousands of fans. A few hours later, Loren can't sit still wondering how long before Eddie hits the stage.

"How many contestants are there?" Loren asks Kelly.

Kelly smiles. "Don't worry cuz, he's the next one up."

Mel smiles. "That's why she's sitting here and hasn't taken a potty break."

Eddie's name is announced, and he walks towards the mic, and begins the first song he's has ready. The fans go wild after he's done with the song.

Kelly narrows her eyes. "Wow Loren looks like you got us a winner."

"Really? I told you he's really good." Loren assures her.

Eddie begins his second song and finally sees where Loren is sitting and looks her way several times. Mel notices and of course, will tease her bestie.

"Looks like that song is meant for you Loren."

He finishes the song and steps off the stage, a few more contestants perform and after the last one walks off the stage. Kelly consults with several of her colleagues who've been appointed judges in this talent show.

Loren can't sit still, all the contestants did a great job, but in her eyes, Eddie should be the winner.

"I know he's going to win tonight, and he has too, he really killed it up there."

To Loren it felt like an eternity, finally Kelly walked to the podium and announced 3 winners, and when she got to number 1, Eddie Duran was announced the first-place winner.

He practically runs towards Kelly, she holds his hand up in the air and repeats. "Here's our winner and we're sure our next Artist to hit the music world.

Eddie can't stop smiling and he looks to where Loren was sitting, she notices and waves at him with a thumbs up.

"He did it Mel! I knew he would." Loreen cries out, she's excited and happy for Eddie.

"I know you did Lo, I'm happy for you and Eddie."

The crowd slowly clears away, and Loren waits, she wants to see Eddie, but she knows he's busy with Kelly and her crew, she's sure Kelly is signing him to the production company she's employed at and Eddie is finally going to make his dreams come true and show his father and the world what he's capable off.

"How long will you wait?" Mel asks. "Did you tell Nana you're a little late?"

"Until I see him, and Nana knows where we're at, and I'm very excited for him!" Loren says.

"Ok then, I'm going to get a coffee or something, and I'll be right back."

Mel walks away, and Eddie "Hey Loren, I still can't believe I won."

"I told you a few months ago that you were very good, you had potential and we proved it tonight."

"Thanks again beautiful, I owe all of this to you." He walks closer to her and holds her by the waist. "I am forever in your debt."

"I'm happy you won." Eddie looks at her closely and makes eye contact. Loren suddenly feels nervous

her heart is beating very fast she's sure it's going to fly out of her chest.

Eddie rubs his nose against hers, he was that close.

The way he's looking at her takes her breath away. "Eddie.." She whispers, she could feel him getting

closer, he finally touchs her lips, Loren closes her eyes, slowly without even realizing it, she wraps her

arms around his neck, he pulls her closer and they allow their kiss to deepen.

Mel is walking back and stops in her tracks when she sees them kissing. She stands there trying to hide.

Eddie slowly pulls away. "I'll see you soon beautiful."

She nods, trying to catch her breath. "Okay." Is the only thing she can respond, she sees Dean meeting

Eddie at the door way and they walk away. Mel finally moves from where she has been standing.

"Well, that was definitely a kiss."

Loren jumps at the sound of Mel's voice. "Hey Mel, ready to go home?"

"Are you?" Mel asks. "I mean after that kiss, well I don't know if you can actually walk."

Loren smiles and doesn't respond, that kiss was amazing and the way he held her. Mel doesn't say

anything else and they made their way to their car. He kissed me, Loren can't seem to forget that kiss.

"What does it mean?" She wonders. "Does he like me?"

End of this chapter, this story will go on if you tell me, please kindly review and let me know what you

think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your kind words and reviews. I really appreciate them! Hugs

Just a Kiss Hollywood Heights

C-2

Loren and Mel arrived home, Nina her grandmother was still up. "So, tell me dear did that young man win?"

Loren didn't answer, Mel cleared her throat. "Hmmm Lo, Nana is asking something about tonight's talent show."

Loren smiled. "He won Nana, I knew he would."

"Yes, I remember you telling me about him."

Mel excused herself and went to her room. Nana notices something is up with Loren. "What's wrong honey?"

Loren touches her lips and sighs heavily. "Hmmm.." She looks at her grandmother, there was no way she could keep this from her.

"He was very grateful and then he kissed me."

Nan smiled. "Oh really, a hug and a thank you isn't enough these days?"

Loren smiles again. "It's ok, I really didn't mind, it was just a kiss Nana."

"By the look of your face, to you it wasn't just a kiss, it meant so much more."

"He's so sweet and I haven't stopped thinking about him since the day we met, and now he's getting started on the thing he loves the most, a career in music."

Nana walks towards Loren and hugs her. "I don't want you getting hurt honey, go get some rest, and have a good night, we will talk more later."

"Yes, Nana, good night, I love you."

"I love you more honey." Nana responds and heads to her room. Loren walks back to her room, Mel is getting ready to shower.

"So, what did Nana have to say?"

"About what? I told her the truth."

Mel's eyes widen. "You mean about the kiss?"

"Yes, about the kiss, I tell her everything."

"Dying to know what she said." Mel sits next to Loren. "She doesn't want me to get hurt, and honestly I don't think she approved of him kissing me."

"Well, if she saw what I saw she'd be flipping on you."

"Omg Melissa, what did you see, we kissed and that was it."

"No, it wasn't just a regular kiss, you had your arms wrapped around his neck and I know that kiss went a lot further than a peck on your lips, guys don't kiss you like that for no reason."

"So, what kind of kiss was it?"

"Well I'm no expert but that was an I like you type of kiss."

Loren smiles shyly. "Well, not going to dwell on it, I have a homework to work on before I get to bed."

For the next several weeks, Kelly and Dean place Eddie in several local fairs, and small arenas where he joins several other musicians, they wanted to make sure people liked Eddie's music, Dean had several connections with song writing groups and they released a few songs that Eddie could use and he's doing well. Loren is always by his side cheering him on and catching up on school assignments, Kelly hired Loren to help her with some projects, she loved the idea because this way she could be by Eddie's side a lot more, she quit the diner and concentrated on her new job and finishing her teaching degree.

Kelly leased the local HH stadium for a concert, she had Eddie open for several known artists, this was a huge test for Eddie, if he was successful here then he was on his way to getting a music contract.

"This concert will tell everyone I can do this." Eddie says.

Loren smiles. "Of course, you will huge! Your songs are doing pretty good in the local radio station, and this will just push you further out into your career."

He smiles again, and he does it more around Loren. "You are amazing, what would I do without you?"

"I believe in you Eddie." She hugs him, and Eddie nudges her softly. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me." He leans in and places a kiss on her lips. Loren allows the kiss to deepen, why does this have to end, she wonders, their kiss is interrupted when they hear Kelly calling out for Eddie.

"Well, I finally find you, so come on let's go, there's a photographer waiting to take pictures for your upcoming gig."

He smiles. "Ok, I'll be right there." He turns towards Loren once more placing a peck on her lips. "Love you girl."

Loren freezes at the sound of those words. "Love you too Eddie."

He runs towards Kelly who's already reaching the room where the photographers have set up.

Loren doesn't know what to think. "He loves me? Ok, should I be excited? Or is it a regular I love you kind of friend thing?"

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Mel teases.

"You have to sit down and listen to what I'm going to tell you." Loren makes sure Mel sitting in the nearby chair.

"What's wrong Lo?"

"Ok, just now, Eddie said Love you girl."

Mel waits for more. "Ok, so what's the problem?"

"It's the first time he's ever said that!"

"Ok, but friends tell each other I love you! I tell you all of the time that I love you."

Loren sighs and sits next to her. "That's what I thought but I was hopeful you know."

"Loren be honest with yourself, do you love Eddie? And I don't mean love like a friend! I mean love as a boyfriend?"

"I'm afraid I'm in love with him Mel, I can't stop thinking of him and I can't wait to see him, talk to him and then I'm the happiest when I watch him perform, what if he never sees me that way? That scares me, he's going to meet a lot of women when he starts to tour."

"Right now, you're seen as a friend Loren, he's where he's at thanks to you and I'm sure he's grateful for that, but, be patient and let it all play out."

And that's what Loren does, she wants to prove to herself that she's a true friend to Eddie. He keeps busy performing, and Dean and Kelly keep him very busy. His fan base is growing, he's participating in photo shoots with models, one of them is Chloe Carter, she's known for dating all the well-known celebrities, and now, Eddie Duran has caught her eye.

"What do you see in him? He's not that famous." Kiki asks, she's Chloe's best friend and she's also a model.

Chloe bites her lower lip. "Well, did you hear him sing? He has what it takes, and he'll be famous before you know it."

"So, what's on your agenda Chloe?" Kiki wonders.

Chloe leans on her best friend. "Nothing, you know I love to flirt and he's adorable, look at him! He's gorgeous and who's that girl he's with? I don't think she's his girlfriend."

"Maybe she is, and she's beautiful, maybe he won't be interested in you at all, plus you have famous boyfriends all over the place that will help your career." Kiki adds.

"I'm the best of the best and I model only for the best." She wings her hair to the side.

Kiki laughs. "Oh really? This arena isn't a fancy place and you're here to do photo shoot and help the unknown wanna get famous become famous."

"Correction Kiki, this place needs me around to become very famous, well, you know I'm irresistible to any guy."

"Of course, you are, but, you realize he's just getting started."

Chloe looks at her. "And, what's the problem?"

"You like men with money, it's obvious he's hasn't much." Kiki states.

"Well, let me have some fun." Chloe looks in the mirror and waits for her turn to be photographed with Eddie.

Loren and Mel notice who's standing next to the photographer. "OMG Lo, that's Chloe Carter!"

Loren sighs. "I saw her, why did they bring her in? This isn't an event for her."

"Well, ask Kelly, I'm sure she and Dean arranged to have Chloe join this photo shoot and the group Eddie is opening for, and I'm sure they want to get Eddie out there, plus he's doing so well in the music charts."

Loren's heart sinks, it worries her to see Chloe hugging Eddie, flirting with him as she places kisses on him left and right, why would Kelly do this to her? Loren sighs. "What am I thinking, this is good for his career and his image to be seen with the infamous Chloe Carter."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Mel asks.

"Yean trying to make sense of things.

The photographer keeps taking pictures and he stops to change the lenses on the camera. Chloe smiles and looks at Eddie.

"So, how long have you been part of this tour group? I don't remember seeing you." She places her hand around his neck.

"I'm just getting started and loving every minute of this." He responds.

"Me too.." Chloe smirks. "You do know who I am?"

"Yes, I've seen your magazine covers and your perfume ads." He adds while strumming his guitar, these next pictures would include Eddie posing with his guitar and Chloe by his side.

Loren can't watch and goes into Kelly's office to file papers for Kelly. Eddie walks into the room.

"Hey beautiful, you hungry?"

Loren's eyes light up. "I thought you'd go with Chloe?"

"I asked her, apparently she doesn't eat dinner."

"She has to watch her figure." Loren giggles, and finishes the filing and signs off for the day. She picks up her bag. "So, what are you in the mood for?"

"It doesn't matter, you pick."

"I've been craving tacos." She nudges Eddie. "I know you love them too."

"Good choice." They head to the local Taco Restaurant. Several fans recognize Eddie and they hover around him asking for pictures and his autograph. Loren is happy for him.

Eddie returns to the table, and Loren smiles. "How does it feel to be famous?"

Eddie chuckles. "Nah, I don't think I'm that famous!"

"Hey! there's a lot of pretty girls wanting to get your attention."

He smiles. "Well, that's something I have to get used too."

Loren nods. "You're too funny, hey so what does your dad say about all of this?"

"He still says I should be a lawyer."

"I bet your mom would be so proud of you."

Eddie sighs. "Yes, she would, we miss her so much."

"Sorry Eddie, I know what you're going through."

"Thanks Loren, I know you do."

They eat their dinner and head back to Kelly's office. Kelly sees Eddie and Loren walk in and runs towards them.

"Eddie you have to go and pick up your tickets for the Gala dinner after the concert."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, does Dean have them?"

"Yes, he's waiting in his office for you."

He walks away, and Kelly turns towards Loren. "OK, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, we were hungry, and we went to eat." Loren is quick to say. "Why Kelly what's wrong?"

"He's going to be very busy and won't have time for girls and dating for now, and I've seen you both getting very cozy with each other."

"We're very good friends." Loren responds.

"I spoke with Nana and she's worried about you and Eddie."

Loren downcast her eyes. "I know she is, and what about the Gala dinner? Is he allowed to ask a girl?"

"Yes of course, that's perfectly fine."

Eddie walks back into the room. "Ok, I'm all set for the Gala Gig."

Kelly smiles. "Good, you know you can take someone with you?"

"Yes, Dean made sure I knew and I'm taking Chloe."

Loren furrows her eyes, she's trying not to make it obvious that's she's disappointed, and why is she suddenly worried? Why Chloe Carter?

End of chapter! Please kindly review, I thought bringing Chloe into this story would be fun…thanks everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for being so late, it's been a busy summer, plus family problems, it's hard to write when you can't concentrate. We're headed to Mexico in early September, that should help with all of the drama! Please be patient with me, you all know that I finish my stories, so enjoy this chapter, and kindly review. Hugs!

Just a kiss Hollywood Heights

C-3

Loren arrived home in tears, she walked in hoping Nana wasn't around to see her, but it was too late, she was there waiting.

Loren saw her and fell into her arms. "It's going to be ok honey." Nina said.

"Why does love hurt so much Nana?"

"It hurts because your love is genuine, I'm sure he probably had to take her."

Loren looked at her while she wiped her tears. "Did Kelly call you?"

"Yes, she means well Lorenita."

"I know, I just thought I would be the ideal person to take to this banquet, I'm his biggest supporter and the best fan he'll ever have."

Nana hugs her tighter. "Come on, I made some of your favorite Hot Chocolate, we can both enjoy a cup and talk a little more."

Loren smiles. "What would I do with you out Nana?" she asks.

The following day, Eddie was working on some songs. Kelly waits for his reaction.

"So, what do you think?" She wonders.

"I love the lyrics." He looks at her. "Who's writing these songs?"

"I have a large group of talented song writers, and they have been working on these for a few weeks, I need you to listen to the songs and the lyrics, this way you can make them your own when you perform them on tour." She adds.

Eddie smiles. "Good idea, and thanks for all of your help."

Kelly walks out of the room and Loren walks in. "How was the banquet?"

"Nothing too fancy, it was a dinner and some dancing, then I went home."

"So, did you make a good impression with Miss Chloe Carter?"

Eddie gets up from where he's been sitting and takes Loren's hand. "I can tell you don't like Chloe?"

"You should google her and find out where she's been, or should I say with how many men she's been with."

"Listen, I had to take her, I didn't ignore you." He assures her.

He holds her by the shoulders and brings her closer to him, leaning in to kiss her.

Loren puts her hand on his chest. "Why are you always kissing me Eddie?"

He furrows his eyes. "Because I want too, I really like you Loren."

"He likes me?" Loren thinks to herself, that's all he has to say? Likes me?" She wonders as he holds her in his arms.

Loren places both hands on his chest. "I can't allow you to just kiss me and then you leave me wondering what's ahead for us."

"There's so much ahead for us Loren but right now, I'm just trying to concentrate on my career, and I'm sorry Loren, I owe you so much, I don't want to hurt you, I care for you."

"Well, it's affecting me Eddie, I'm confused because when you kiss me, you do it with so much passion, it leaves me wondering if it means something to you or is it just a kiss for fun." She pauses for a bit.

"I hope I make sense." She adds.

He holds her face with his two hands. "You mean everything to me Loren, I just want to be able to offer you more, and honestly, I can't right now, can you be patient?"

Loren's heart is beating, if he only knew how much she loves him, it didn't take too long for her to fall for him, she leans in placing a kiss on his lips, allowing the kiss to deepen, she's hopes he'll figure out how much he means to her and how she feels about him, he wraps around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

A loud voice from the hallway interrupts their kiss. "Hey Eddie, the recording booth is available, I need you to start working on those songs." Kelly yells out.

Loren pulls away. "Go, can we have dinner later?"

He smiles and winks at her. "I think we can beautiful."

He walks out and Chloe steps into the room after making sure he's out of sight. "It must be sad to be in love with someone who's too naïve to figure it out."

Loren turns to where Chloe is standing. "What do you want?"

Chloe smiles. "You do know I'm Chloe Carter."

"I know!" Loren responds. "Like I said what do you want?"

"I came to see Eddie, you do realize he needs a woman by his side? Someone with experience that will help launch his career and make him look really good on stage or wherever he performs." She smirks. "Not a little girl like you!"

"Oh really? Do you know one any nice women?" Loren responds with a smirk on her face.

Chloe laughs out loud. "Good one little girl, just letting you know I have my eyes on him and whatever Chloe Carter wants she gets."

"Really? I think you haven't been very successful because you've been seen with so many famous men and yet, here you are all alone with no one by your side." Loren responds right away.

"Like I said, I know what I want and I'm very picky and right now it's him I want, and if you haven't noticed Eddie and I will be Hollywood's top couple." Chloe responds making eye contact with Loren, furrowing her eyes, making sure Loren understands she means every word, she makes her way towards the door and stops to look at Loren once more.

"So, Laura is it? I'm on my way to ask Eddie out to dinner."

"It's Loren Tate!" Loren yells out as Chloe walks out of the room, bumping into Mel. "What did the witch of Hollywood want?"

Loren is upset. "Not much, putting her claws on Eddie."

Mel rolls her eyes. "Do you think she's Eddie's type?"

"Eddie has class and won't settle for sloppy seconds like her!"

Mel smiles. "Yikes, my girl won't let that wanna be intimidate her!"

"She wants Eddie, what if?" Loren asks.

"Do you think he'd fall for her?" Mel asks.

"Mel have you seen her? She beautiful, long wavy blonde hair, she's tall and has an amazing figure."

"I don't know Eddie well enough to say what he wants in a lady." Mel says.

Loren sighs. "I'm just a plain Jane." Loren walks to the huge mirror on the wall. "I hardly wear make-up, my hair is super curly, and my clothes are simple."

"You're beautiful Loren, you're genuine and any guy would be happy to have you."

Loren sighs again. "I want Eddie, I'm in love with him, and I can't compete with her or anyone that comes around, he's surrounded by beautiful women."

Mel hugs her best friend. "It'll work out for you Loren."

"I better go home and change, we're having dinner after he's done for the day." Loren smiles.

"I'll go with you, I'll help you pick out a dress and we can straighten your hair."

"Awesome!" Loren responds with excitement in her voice.

Meanwhile….

"Hello handsome, I was told you're recording."

Eddie smiles. "Hey, Chloe, yes, just going over a few songs, rehearsing them in the recording booth, and then I have to record them and place them into my first album, kind of makes me nervous and excited all at the same time."

"I know you'll be huge, listen my cousin says you have potential."

He looks at Chloe. "Hmmm, that's nice, who's your cousin?"

She smiles. "It's Nick Carter from the Back-street boys."

Eddie's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

She walks closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm serious, why would I lie to you? You know he can help you too."

"He's a successful artist, how and when did he hear me perform?"

"I made sure he did." Chloe leans in placing a quick kiss on his lips. Eddie is caught off guard but doesn't respond to the kiss.

Meanwhile..

Loren takes a shower and she changes into a royal blue top and boot cut jeans that flatter her figure perfectly.

"Wow Loren, you have a beautiful and girl, you have a booty!" Mel giggles.

Loren walks to Nana's room where she has a full-size mirror on the door. "I take after my momma, she was a beautiful lady."

"Let's straighten your hair Loren, maybe you can go to a salon and get them to help you keep it this way."

"I think it looks beautiful this way." Loren runs her hands through her hair. "It feels so silky."

Within the hour Loren was ready. "Nana what do you think?"

Nina smiles. "You look exactly like your mami my sweet girl, she was very beautiful." She pauses for a second. "I think you have homework to finish."

"Thank you, Nana." Loren kisses her cheek and she turns towards Mel. "I'll see you later, can't wait to see Eddie, and Nana, I will work on my homework when I get back."

Loren walks out and Nina looks at Mel. "I hope this young man is worthy of my granddaughter."

Mel smiles. "He is Nana, don't worry." Mel walks towards her room, and sighs. "I have this weird feeling Chloe will hurt my girl."

Within the hour Loren arrives at Kelly's recording studio. "Hey girl, wow, you look beautiful, what are you doing here? I thought you were done for the day."

"I am, is Eddie still recording?"

"He did a few, we have to check the ones he did tomorrow, but I think he's on his way home."

Loren smiles. "Ok, I'll go look for him, we're supposed to have dinner."

Loren reaches the hallway that leads to the recording area, she walks closer to the room and Eddie and Chloe walk out.

Loren stops in her tracks. "Hmmm hey Eddie."

"Hi Loren, wow, you look beautiful." He says then Chloe quickly grabs his hand. "I invited Eddie to have dinner with me." She says it with a smirk on her face.

Loren tries to compose herself. "Oh ok, thought we were having dinner Eddie?"

"I know, Chloe's cousin wants to meet me, so I owe you one." He places a quick kiss on Loren's cheek.

Chloe looks at Loren and the grin on her face is huge. "Bye little girl, see you later."

They walk out through the doors on the back area of the studio, Loren stands there with the saddest look on her face.

Kelly walks into the recording area. "I wanted to tell you he was having dinner with Chloe Carter, it'll be good for Eddie to be seen with her."

"I bet she will." Loren responds and heads to the front doors, making her way to her car, she can't help it, the tears stream down her cheeks, she has a bad feeling about this, Chloe is bad news for Eddie, she's using him.

End of chapter here, someone asked why Chloe Carter? I think she'll be good for this story. Please kindly review, they help and inspire me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for taking the time to review, wish I saw a bit more reviews, enjoy the chapter and kindly review.

Before I forget, I'm off for a few weeks, vacation time, so, it would be nice to read your thoughts on the chapter. Hugs.

Just a Kiss Hollywood Heights

C-4

A week later….

Chloe introduces her cousin Nick Carter to Eddie, and they hit it off. She's pleased with the results, there's no way she's going to allow Loren or any other woman to ruin her plans, a few days later Nick calls Kelly, he wants Eddie to open for him on his upcoming tour in Europe. Kelly isn't sure of what's best for Eddie, so she listens to Nick's suggestions. Then she voices her concerns.

"My only worry is that we have a contract with Eddie, we don't want to lose him." Kelly adds.

"No worries, you're not going to lose him, and it's not going to affect his contract, I have no intention of taking him away, he's really talented and has what it takes to make it big and I know this will help his career and will definitely be good publicity for you." Nick assures her.

Kelly agrees. "Then do whatever you have too." She says with a confident smile on her face.

An hour later…

Kelly runs into Loren and shares the plans Nick Carter has for Eddie, Loren sighs quietly, she knows this will launch his career and she wants what's best for him, and she has the feeling Chloe will tag along. Loren needs to stay busy, she hasn't seen Eddie since the day he left to have dinner with Chloe.

"What do you need me to do today?" Loren asks.

"Just file the folders on my desk and fax those papers to the New York Branch."

Loren stays busy working and with school, she'll be done very soon, and 6 months later the day Loren has been waiting for finally arrives, Nana and Mel are present at her graduation, and Loren is excited and happy because her dream came true, she's finally a teacher, and she's missing Eddie, but he has his own life now, and now she's about to start something new and she has to be ready and be the best teacher she can be for her future students. She'll continue to work for Kelly for a little while longer, but she'll focus on getting her first teaching job.

Meanwhile….

In Europe, Eddie starts opening for Nick Carter in several of his tours, going from city to city, Eddie performances are on point, his fan base is growing. His status as an artist has launched him to the top, with Nick's help he releases his first album, and a few weeks after the release the numbers look very good for Eddie.

Kelly has a lot of things to cover with Eddie so she calls him requesting his presence in Los Angeles, and after a few shows with Nick, he heads to L.A. Once he lands, security is already there to help get him to his Limo, the fans are waiting and as soon as they spot him, they all start running towards him, but security steps in and they keep them at bay, but, when Eddie sees what's going on and he signals his security team allow him to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures with his fans, after all where would he be without them?

The limo stops in front of Kelly's office and as Eddie exits, he spots Loren making her way towards the studio, he smiles, she's more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her look has changed too, her hair is straightened, and she's dressed in a tiny dress that falls slightly above her knees and hugs her curves perfectly. He runs towards the same doors Loren walked through, he feels nervous, he's been gone several months and this is the first time he'll see her, he's changed a bit too, his hair is short, a classic crew cut, and the top part of his hair is wavy and falls perfectly over the sides of his head. He's wearing boot cut jeans with a tight tank top and a light jacket over the top. He walks through the hallway, finally he spots Loren in one of the offices.

"Hey beautiful, it's great to see you." His smile is genuine, running into her made his day.

Loren jumps at the sound of his voice and turns around. "Eddie! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?"

"I was in Europe but I had to make a quick trip, and here I am, I have some business to tend too with Kelly." He adds.

Loren smiles, she notices the changes in his hair and the way he's dressed, of course he has to look the part, but he's still the best looking guy she's ever known, she sighs quietly, she's missed him so much, she's suddenly nervous not knowing what to say, so she adds the next best thing. "Congratulations on your first album, I love your selections of songs, I think the lyrics tie in with the title of your album perfectly."

"Yeah, thanks, I couldn't have done it without Nick and Chloe."

Loren smiles, but of course she had nothing to do with his success, suddenly she's feeling upset, of course, it's all about Chloe and Nick now, but whatever. "I'm happy for your success Eddie so I guess I'll see you around." She places an envelope on Kelly's desk, she won't be working for her cousin anymore, she's giving teaching all her attention.

"So, that's it?" He asks. "Nothing more to say? How about getting some coffee before I leave?"

"What's it? Aren't you famous now and you've been touring solo without Nick, and I'm sure Chloe right by your side, you're the happiest you've ever been, and no thanks on the coffee."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "You seem upset."

"Upset? Really Eddie? That's what you came up with? Of course, I'm upset, you left without saying good-bye, I thought I meant something to you, you've been gone like what close to 6 months? But I totally get it, Chloe Carter walks into your life and brings her famous cousin to you and suddenly I don't exist, all I did to help you doesn't even come to mind and now we run into each other and you expect me to do what? Go get coffee and chat for a while and then jump into your arms and kiss you?"

Eddie is shocked, he's never seen this side of Loren. "Wow, I'm sorry Loren, it all happened so fast, I swear I haven't forgotten everything you did for me."

Loren interrupts him. "No need to explain, it's obvious you made your choice, so please enjoy your success but I'm warning you right now, be careful, Chloe isn't who you think she is, she's a conniving snake, and she's using you Eddie."

"What! Those are harsh words Loren; she's been nothing but helpful."

"Of course, she the sweetest lady you've ever met with the worst reputation in Hollywood, but, it's up to you Eddie." Loren grabs her bag making her way towards the door.

He walks towards her trying to stop her, but she pulls her arm away from his reach. "Don't you dare touch me, you hurt me Eddie, but I know you've been so busy and didn't have time to call and say hello, like I said before I thought I meant something to you, and I was completely wrong."

She makes her way to the door, and Eddie follows her. "Loren, I'm sorry, time flew by so fast, there were times I didn't have time to eat, I was able to call my dad, and I honestly thought of you."

Loren makes eye contact with him, her look is cold, he can tell she's hurting. "Loren, I don't know what to say."

"No worries, have a happy life Eddie Duran, I wish you all the success in the world."

He tries to stop her, but Loren won't have it, she hurries walking out of the room and making her way down the hallway.

Kelly runs into Loren in the hallway, she can tell Loren is crying. "Are you ok? Loren I'm talking to you."

She doesn't respond and Kelly walks into the office where Eddie is standing. "What just happened here?"

Eddie is speechless. "Hmmm, I don't know, I didn't mean to upset her."

Kelly isn't staying quiet anymore. "Eddie, she's been in love with you from day one, how could you not know? She stood by your side from day one, you had her support."

Eddie sighs. "I don't know what to say, I care for her."

"Then leave her alone, let her heal and maybe one day you'll realize how much you meant to her." Kelly picks up the folders and looks at Eddie.

"Let's go to my office and get things done because Chloe calls, the red line is ready to fly you back to Europe."

Eddie doesn't respond and trails behind Kelly. "Thanks." Seems to be the only thing he can say.

Meanwhile…

Loren gets home, she gets out of her car and walks towards the deck, the sun is hovering and soon it will set, she can see a piece of the moon, it's getting ready to light the night skies within an hour or two.

"Hey Lo, Nana made her infamous chocolate chip cookies and she has a pitcher of Hot Chocolate ready for you and I."

"I'm not hungry right now." Loren wipes the tears that have streamed down her cheeks since she got into the car.

Mel know something is up, and walks towards her. "Do you have a fever? You never turn down chocolate chip cookies."

"No, just not feeling up to anything right now."

Mel wraps her arm around her back. "What's wrong Loren?"

Loren downcast her look. "I saw Eddie."

"What! Where? He's in Europe! Did he face-time you?"

Loren sighs and turns towards Mel. "He was at the studio with Kelly, he had something to take care off and I told him off."

"Oh no Loren, I'm so sorry."

Loren can't hold back the tears. "I love him so much Mel and he never gave me a thought when he left to tour with Nick, and today he expected me to act like nothing happened!" Loren falls into her best friends' arms and sobs, Nana hears her crying and walks out into the deck making her way towards Loren and Mel, she doesn't say anything, but hugs both girls, she lets Loren cry, maybe now she can move forward.

A year later, Chloe Carter and Eddie Duran make the news, they're married and off to Asia on their honeymoon and Eddie will be touring the area for a few weeks.

Meanwhile…

Mel's phone starts buzzing nonstop, she furrows her eyes wondering what's going on, she picks it up and her eyes widen, she runs towards Nana.

"Where is Loren Nana?"

"She's in school, it's her first day of teacher orientation, why what happened?"

"Eddie married Chloe Nana." Mel sighs. "Now what?"

Nana sighs. "There's no NOW what, Loren has moved on from this and will survive."

"Nana she loves Eddie; we both know it's going to crush her."

"Then we will be here to help her get through this too."

"Should I go see her?" Mel asks.

"No, you get to work, and we will talk about this later today."

Mel smiles. "I love you Nana and I'll see you later."

Meanwhile….

Loren arrives at her new job with a few coffees and bagels in a bag. She stops to look at her surroundings, this is an amazing school and she's very excited and ready to start her day.

"Loren Tate?" An older woman walks towards her extending her hand.

Loren smiles. "Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Cruz."

"Welcome, and I'm sure you'll be very happy with us." She adds.

"I'm ready to start." Loren responds. Mrs. Cruz guides her through the long hallway.

"We have your room set up, we'd like you to see it and then we'll ask you to sit with the assistant principal Mrs. Evans, there's orientation for you and the other new teachers we hired."

"Of course, should we start now? I can see my room after we're done?"

Mrs. Cruz agrees and they make their way to the room where all the new teachers have been sitting, and Loren places the coffee and bagels on the table. Loren can't contain her excitement as she walks into the room and looks at the other four teachers, and Mrs. Evans is the first to speak. "I'd like to introduce Ms. Loren Tate, our new first Grade teacher."

The other new teachers introduce themselves. "Hi Loren, I'm Tara Lakes, second grade. "I'm Cindy Lugo, fifth grade."  
"Nice to meet you both, she looks at the other two teachers. "Taylor Simmons, Physical Education and this is Brittany Cohen, Fourth grade."

"I'm excited to be here." Loren says.

Mrs. Cruz joins Mrs. Evans and they begin orientation, and after they're done they're shown the classrooms and several slides and videos regarding the Elite School they will all be working at, there's also a list of the children coming into the school, many have well known celebrity parents, Loren smiles, wondering who she will meet during the school year.

A few hours later….

Loren is in her classroom and going through her check list making sure she will have all her supplies for her first day of class, with school starts the following day, she makes sure everything is in order.

Tara walks in. "Oh my God Loren, I just saw the list of the parents, did you see George Clooney's name is on the parent list?"

"Really? I didn't see it but there's so many, I hope I can keep my composure if we meet any of them face to face."

"I totally agree." Tara responds.

Cindy walks in along with Taylor. "Did everyone hear the latest news?"

Both Loren and Tara turn towards her. "Is there a new celebrity we didn't see on the list?" Tara teases.

"You'll never believe who got married!" Taylor is quick to say.

"Just tell us girl." Tara demands with a smile.

"Eddie Duran married that witch Chloe Carter!" Cindy states. "I guess it won't be me he was supposed to marry."

The other teachers laugh along with Cindy, and Taylor adds. "He's gorgeous, why Chloe?"

"Are you sure they got married?" Loren asks.

"Yes, it's right here, I'll never know what he saw in that tramp." Tara adds.

Loren tries to stay calm. "He finally did it."

The four ladies look at Loren. "Omg, did you have a crush on him too?"

Loren looks at them, wondering if she should say anything. "We use to be good friends."

Their eyes widen. "Are you serious girl, you have to share with us!"

They grab Loren's hand guiding her to the nearest chair. "So tell us, how did you meet him?"

Sorry everyone, the chapter ends here today, please kindly review, I appreciate them so much. See you when I return, hugs everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, it's great to be back, sorry it took me this long to post, but I was finally able to finish this chapter for all of you. Please please, kindly review!

Just a kiss Hollywood Heights

C-5

Loren shares her story with the new teachers she just met, they sit there listening and taking in every word, Loren sighs heavily and they catch on right away.

"Omg, Loren you still love him, don't you?" Tara asks.

Loren tries to dismiss it. "No, I use too, but, it's in the past, he's married now."

"You can't fool us girl, he broke your heart and you're still in love with him, I know you are, it's written all over your face, it's ok, you can't get over your first love that easily even though he's a jerk." Cindy says.

"Did you ever tell him how you felt?" Brittany wonders.

"No, I thought he knew or figured it out, he would kiss me with so much passion."

Taylor screams out. "Omg girl, he kissed you?"

Loren blushes. "Yes, it was amazing."

They all sigh in unison; how does it feel to kiss the world's most popular musician. They discuss it amongst themselves, and Loren could tell they're dying to ask her more. But she takes a few steps away, and hopes they will move on to another subject. She won't admit it to them but deep down she hurts at the thought of Eddie with Chloe, how could Eddie marry this woman? Why would he marry her? Was he drunk? There's no reasonable answer to all of her questions. But, she must move on, Eddie taught her what it's like to be in love, she will be grateful for that because it's something she will never forget.

The ladies realize there are classes to get ready for and they stand up and walk towards Loren and hug her and they walk away, and Loren continues to get her things ready too, Mel walks in.

"Hey girl, you ok, Nana is worried, Eddie's wedding made the news."

"Of course it did, and yes I think I'm ok, no, I am ok, there's nothing I can do about it, I just hope he's happy!"

Mel hugs her, she knows her best friend is hurting but she's strong, Loren pulls away from the hug and

looks at Mel. "Aren't you working today?"

"Shhh, I had to make some deliveries and I thought I'd check on you."

"Thanks Mel, and I'm ok so don't worry."

"Ok, just making sure, and don't forget it's taco night, so don't be late."

Loren semi smiles. "I haven't forgotten taco Tuesday."

"Listen, I'll see you later, now go and show every teacher in this school how really it's done."

Loren smiles, her bestie will always have her back no matter what. "I definitely will." She's quick to respond.

Weeks turn into months which makes it a little over a year, Loren is doing so well with her students, she's gotten to meet several well-known celebrities too. She has become very good friends with the four teachers she met at the beginning of the school year. And it's been over a year since Eddie married Chloe, and they constantly make the news, Chloe pulls her tantrums in public, always getting her way and it seems Eddie goes with the flow.

Loren tries not to read the tabloids or watch anything regarding Eddie, but, Melissa is the informant, the one that always brings Loren up to date on the latest Duran news.

Meanwhile….

Chloe is walking around their bedroom; she keeps looking at her silhouette in the huge mirror in the entrance of the huge walk in closet.

"What are you doing in there Chloe?" Eddie rolls his eyes.

"This baby is going to ruin my figure." She stops and looks at Eddie. "Do you see what you did to me?"

"Oh ok, it's my fault you're pregnant?"

"I told you I didn't want any kids and here we are."

"We've been taking precautions, it happens Chloe, sometimes contraception fails, and guess what? It happened to us."

"Well, I don't like it, I have to travel to model and how am I going to do it when I get huge and fat?"

"Chloe you're not even showing and you're almost 5 months along."

"I don't care, I will have stretch marks, I won't be able to model bikini's." She stands in front of the mirror trying to see how she can hide her baby bump.

Eddie steps out and heads to Kelly's office with any excuse, he needs to get away from Chloe. He drives himself and arrives without any issues with traffic, he parks and walks inside, one of the security officers is by the main entrance and Eddie smiles and heads to Kelly's office and finds her on the phone.

"I'm sure those kids love you, you've always been so good with them Loren."

Kelly notices Eddie is standing by the door. "Listen, I'll talk to you later, love you."

She hits the end button and turns towards Eddie with a smile. "So, what's up? I don't think you had an appointment today."

"So, I need an appointment now?" He stutters for a few seconds. "So, how's Loren?"

"She's great, working for a prestigious school and loving every minute of it." Kelly responds very fast.

"I haven't seen her." He stops for a minute. "I miss her."

"I think it's best you stay away from her, you have your life and so does Loren." Kelly adds.

"I have a life, really? Sometimes I just go with the motions, I don't know what got into me to marry Chloe, she's not family material, she keeps complaining about the pregnancy, she's afraid of what it'll do to her figure, no interest at all in the baby."

"I'm truly sorry Eddie, I don't know what else to say."

"What can you say? This is all on me and here we are." He says with regret.

"So, when are you sharing with the fans that you're going to be a dad?"

"I've wanted to share but Chloe keeps telling me to wait."

"Wait for what? She's how far along? You'll be announcing it from the hospital room if you wait any longer."

"I don't know Kelly, she's going on 20 some weeks, she's obsessed with her body and how it's changing with the pregnancy."

"Well what can I do for you Eddie? I can't right now because I'm on my way to have dinner with my husband."

Eddie sighs. "I forgot what I came for, I guess to get away from Chloe and her nagging."

"Are you touring any time soon?" She asks.

"No, I'll be in the area until we have the baby, then I'll see where this takes us."

Kelly picks up her sweater and bag. "Listen there's food in the kitchen and the dining room is empty right now, and the TV is all yours if you want to stick around here for a while, the security team will be here all night, so no rush."

"Thanks Kelly, have fun." He responds, making his way into the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

Loren has been working on next week's curriculum, she had dinner, and Mel and Nana stepped out for the evening. She's finally done and walks towards the door, it's a beautiful evening, she can hear the neighborhood kids playing ball.

It suddenly hits her, Kelly was supposed to lend her the CD player for show and tell on Friday, she looks at her watch, she is sure she's still there, Kelly is a workaholic, she gets her bag and runs towards her car.

"I'll grab it and come back home and take a warm shower." Loren says to herself. She gets into her car and rushes to Kelly's office, parks right in front and gets off, she smiles when she sees one of the security officers outside.

"Hey Ryan, is Kelly inside?"

His eyes light up when he sees Loren approaching. "No, but I can let you in." His smile grows from cheek to cheek.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She walks towards the door and he stops her. "Loren how about dinner this weekend?"

She smiles. "Really?"

"You seemed shocked, and I'm not kidding; I would love to take you out."

"I'm so busy with school right now."

"But, you have to make time to eat, don't you?" He smiles.

"Sure Ryan, that would be great." She smiles and walks into the building making her way towards Kelly's office.

He can't hide the excitement in his face. "I'll let you know what time this weekend." He yells out.

"Sure, on my way out I'll share my cell phone number with you." She says with a smile.

She walks into Kelly's office and looks around and takes one of the sticky notes that sit on Kelly's desk and writes her cousin a note telling her she's borrowing her CD player for show time. She writes the note, places it on Kelly's desk and makes her way towards the door, she jumps at the sight of Eddie standing there.

"So, you're sharing your cell phone number with strangers now?" He asks standing in the door way.

Loren's eyes widen. "Eddie, you sacred me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"I have to get home." She says trying to walk around Eddie and he's quick to say. "You didn't answer my question and It's great to see you Loren."

She stops. "Ryan isn't a stranger and I have to go."

"Are you still upset?" He wonders.

"No, that's in the past, I want to wish you the very best, and I hope you and Chloe are very happy together." She adds.

"I don't even get a congratulatory hug?" He tries to make eye contact but Loren won't have it. "I have to go Eddie."

Ryan stops at the door. "Can I walk you to your car Loren?"

She takes advantage of the offer. "Yes please." And without another word she trails behind Ryan, they arrive at Loren's car and he hands her a piece of paper.

"Here Loren, my cell number, no pressure but let me know what time this weekend."

She smiles and she can see Eddie standing at the door. "Sure, I'll call you tomorrow and thank you for walking me to my car."

"I'm here to help." He's quick to respond, and she smiles and gets into her car and drives away.

Ryan makes his way back towards the building and Eddie is standing a few inches away from him. "Is it you job to meddle?"

"It's my job to make sure Kelly's clients feel safe." Ryan responds right away without hesitation.

"I wouldn't hurt Loren; we've known each other for a while now." Eddie responds.

"Good to know, so I'm locking the doors, are you leaving?" Ryan asks while holding the door.

Eddie glares at Ryan and doesn't respond and walks towards his car and drives away. Loren gets home and doesn't mention the incident to Nana or Mel. It upsets her that she can feel her heart racing a thousand seconds every time she sees him, when will this end? She finds the piece of paper Ryan gave her in her pocket and takes her found out. Maybe this is what she needs to move on, to forget Eddie, so she calls Ryan and they agree to have dinner on Sunday evening.

A few months later, Eddie tells his fans he and Chloe are having a baby, he continues to keep busy, recording another album and performing in nearby cities, with Chloe due any day now, he isn't going too far just yet.

Loren and Ryan have been on several dates, she enjoys his company, that evening they stop at one of Loren's favorite restaurants, she and Ryan are enjoying dinner. Kelly, Dean and Eddie are on their way out.

Kelly smiles. "Look there's Loren." She tells her hubby Dean and Eddie. "I have to say hello."

Eddie makes eye contact with Loren as they approach the table, Ryan smiles too. "Hey cuz, so I see this is still your favorite place to eat?"

Loren stands up to hug her cousin. "You know I love their lasagg-naa." Loren semi giggles.

Kelly laughs. "I see you still can't pronounce Lasagna very well."

Ryan agrees. "Hmmm so it's not on purpose?"

Eddie stands there watching them interact. "Excuse me, I'll wait for you outside Kelly." He looks at Loren and Ryan.

"Enjoy your dinner." He heads towards the door.

Kelly realizes they have to leave. "I'll stop by soon; I'm craving Nana's pies."

Loren nods. "Let me know and I'll tell her to bake one for you."

Kelly and Dean leave and Ryan looks at Loren. "So, what's with you and Duran?"

"We use to be good friends, then he got very famous, got married and we don't see each other as often anymore."

Ryan furrows his eyes. "Are you sure there wasn't more? I can tell there's something going on with you when you see him."

Loren assures him. "It's in the past Ryan, let's order dessert."

A few weeks later Chloe gives birth to a beautiful baby girl, she isn't happy, she yells at the nurses for not helping her.

"Mrs. Duran, we're here to check your vitals, not get your make-up or fix your hair."

"You're all idiots, I just called my stylist and make-up artist to come and help me look beautiful." Chloe continues to raise her voice.

"There's no need to yell Chloe." Eddie says.

"You shut up, look what you did to me! I'm going to see a plastic surgeon as soon as I can, thanks to the C-section I now have a huge scar, this is impossible, I can't have this, I need to look my best for my career."

"You requested the C-section Chloe, so you can't blame the baby."

"I wasn't going to lay here with all of that pain and push that baby out, imagine what it would do to me!"

Eddie sits there running his hands through his hair, when will this nightmare end he wonders. The nurse walks in with the baby.

"Are you ready to hold your baby?" She walks towards Chloe, who immediately freaks at the sight of the baby.

"Are you crazy? I have to get beautiful."

Eddie can't believe what she's saying and walks towards the nurse to hold his daughter. "I'll take her."

The nurse smiles, and hands him the baby. "Here you go daddy, she's very beautiful Mr. Duran."

He smiles. "Thanks, I think she's the most beautiful baby in this hospital."

Two months later, Eddie is preparing to tour and Ian, the photographer assigned to Eddie by Kelly and Dean walks into the room.

"Hey, I got a call from Kelly, she says not to leave until she gets here."

"I'm not leaving yet, so no problem." Eddie responds.

"So, how does it feel to be a dad and perform?"

Eddie smiles. "It's the best feeling ever+, I can't keep my eyes off of my daughter, so, when I tour they will come with me."

"Really? Even Chloe?" Ian wonders.

"We talked about it, I don't want to be on tour without my daughter, I hired a nanny recommended by Kelly and she'll join us to help with Isabella."

"Good for you, she'll grow to love music as much as you do." Ian says.

Kelly walks into the room trailed by Rosita, the nanny Eddie hired, she's holding the baby.

Eddie's smile grows at the sight of his daughter, she has light blondish hair with hazel green eyes. He places a kiss on her forehead.

"Where's Chloe?" He asks looking behind Rosita, Kelly sighs. "She's hmmm gone Eddie."

He furrows his eyes. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left this note and asked me to give it to you."

Eddie takes the note and reads it, nothing much on it, just enough for him to understand that Chloe can't do the mother thing, her life is her career, she'll send more information later through her lawyer.

Chapter ends here today, what's ahead for Eddie and Isabella? Please kindly review, remember the reviews tell me if I should go on, hugs to all.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time to review, here's the next chapter, please kindly review, hugs and have a great weekend.

Just a Kiss Hollywood Heights

C-6

Weeks later, Chloe's lawyer contacts Eddie, divorce papers are filed, Chloe claims Eddie pressured her to do things she wasn't ready for, having a baby wasn't something she wanted, plus she had goals in life, and a career, she wanted to pursue so much and she blames him for the pregnancy, so she wants her life back giving him full custody of their daughter Isabella, she might contact him and let him know when and if she'll see their daughter.

Eddie can't believe what he's reading, and signs the papers immediately, now his life will revolve around his daughter and grateful to have nanny Rosita nearby to help with the baby while he tours the world.

The lawyer leaves and Eddie sits and ponders where his life is after all his poor choices, Ian walks into the room interrupting his thoughts.

"So how does it feel to be single again?" Ian asks.

Eddie sighs a few times and responds very calmly. "I can't complain, I don't feel as stressed, all Chloe did was complain about Isabella crying, changing her diapers and feeding her, we hired Rosita and I thought that would end her constant complaining, but, it didn't then I realized she wasn't cut out for this."

Ian stands there in shock. "Geez Eddie, what were you thinking when you married that woman?"

Eddie looks at Ian. "I wasn't thinking, I was caught in the moment and now I'm grateful I have Rosita to help, and grateful she's so good for my daughter, and now my daughter sleeps through the night, things have gotten a lot calmer at home and have fallen into place without Chloe in their lives."

Ian shakes his head. "So, what's in store for Eddie Duran the single father?"

Eddie sighs again, he realizes he does it a lot lately. "I will make sure my daughter has everything so she doesn't miss Chloe at all, we will survive this mess."

Ian pads his shoulder. "Yeah I know you will Duran."

Meanwhile….

Loren stays busy in school, and she can count on her best friends for anything she might need, and it makes things easier with her job, she's been out to dinner with Ryan, but, she was honest with him, she wanted to stay friends, she couldn't pretend, deep down she knows she loves Eddie, and maybe soon she'll be able to move on.

Tara walks into her classroom. "Hey, did you hear the latest? Eddie and Chloe split."

Loren continues to put some folders away. "I heard something, and I'm not surprised, that woman only wants to have fun."

"I wonder how long before she hooks another man?" Tara teases.

Cindy hears the question as she walks into the classroom. "It has to be a rich guy."

Taylor and Brittany along with Mel walk into Loren's classroom as well. "Let's forget about all that and have dinner." Mel looks at Tara.

"I think Tara is treating today!"

Tara rolls her eyes. "Of course, why not, what are besties for?"

They all agree and walk out of the room together.

Eddie continues to tour and leaves for Asia and it's neighboring countries, Rosita is by his side and she along with Bella are present at every concert he performs, weeks turn into months and then into years. By the time they return to the states, Bella is 4 years old, Eddie wants to enroll her in the prestigious school all of his fellow celebrity friends enroll their children at.

He makes an appointment to see Kelly upon his return to Los Angeles. He arrives at her office on time. "How does it feel to be back?" She asks.

"It feels great to be home, I've missed this place, but, I need a break Kelly, I've been non=stop, and my daughter isn't a baby anymore, I want her to have a normal life here, in a home, not in different Hotels every night, so we're back and I need to enroll her in pre-school."

Kelly sees his determination and agrees with him. "That's fine Eddie, it's ok to take some time off, are you sure you don't want to do a few shows here and there before you take a break?"

"Maybe a few weekends, I'll let you know then I'm done for a while, I will continue to record but that should be it for now."

"I thought you had enough time with Bella as you traveled the world?"

"I did, but, it been exhausting, if it wasn't for Rosita, I don't think I could have taken all of these years away from my home."

Kelly is curious, well, maybe just nosey, but, she has to know. "So, any news from Chloe?"

Eddie laughs. "Didn't you hear? She married some prince from India, she's living the life she always dreamed off."

Kelly's nods. "I thought I read something, so has she shown any interest in Bella?"

"Not one bit, she doesn't care about us, and honestly never did, and we don't need her."

"You look amazing, I think Asia and Australia treated you very well." Kelly adds.

Eddie slightly blushes, and is totally professional and asks Kelly about the school.

"So, I need information on Brenner's? I know you're aware of that school."

Kelly furrows her eyes. "Brenner? Yes, I think I know that school very well."

"Yes, reason I came to talk to you about it."

Kelly smiles. "Oh, and isn't that the one Loren teaches at?"

"She's still there?" He seems genuine with his question, or a great actor.

"Really Eddie? I'm supposed to believe you've never given Loren a thought or two in these past years? She's amazing, she's has a specialty now, she's a tutor's children and they succeed moving on to bigger things, and she's very popular, she's requested all of the time. Parents love her, she helps the children and the school."

"I'm happy for her." He stutters a bit then asks. "Is dating? Married?"

Kelly knew he would ask and is prompt to respond right away. "No Eddie, she's busy with her students." Kelly opens one of the drawers in her office and pulls out a folder and hands it to Eddie.

"Here you go, all the information regarding the school is in that folder, and you need to talk to Mrs. Cruz, she's the one in charge."

Eddie takes it from her hand. "Thanks Kelly, I'll reach out to her, Bella just turned 4 and I need to register her soon."

Eddie leaves Kelly's office and exits the building running into Ryan, the security officer who likes Loren.

"Hey, I think it's Ryan, right?"

Ryan wonders what he's doing back in the area again. "Yes, so you're back in town so soon? Thought I'd never see you again." Ryan smirks.

Eddie smiles. "I bet, but hey, it's good to see you again." And just like that he walks to his car and drives away.

A few days later…

Eddie shows up at Brenner's, he had Kelly set up an appointment with Mrs. Cruz who is delighted to see and meet the one and only Eddie Duran.

"Good morning Mr. Duran, I am very pleased to meet you." She says with a big smile.

He extends his hand towards her. "It's my pleasure."

Mrs. Cruz takes out her iPad and sits across from Eddie. "I know you're here to enroll your daughter, and I am pleased to tell you, she been accepted in this school and as soon the forms on my secretary's desk are signed, she will be a student in this school, please take a seat Mr. Duran."

He smiles, and does as told, and he knew he wouldn't have any problems enrolling Isabella. "Thank you very much for all of your help and cooperation Mrs. Cruz."

"My secretary will have all of the forms in the in her office ready for you, all we need is your signature to make it valid, and your daughter can start tomorrow if you wish."

"My daughter is intelligent and can recite the alphabet, numbers, shapes and colors and with the help of the school, I know she will succeed."

"I am sure, but, we will need to evaluate her to see where to place her, we have several teachers that specialize in tutoring if we need to extend any help to your daughter."

Eddie stands up. "Thank you for all of your help."

Cindy, one of the teachers walks into the office. "Mrs. Cruz, we need…" She stops when she sees Eddie standing across from Mrs. Cruz.

"Hmmm I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were busy." She can't take her eyes off of Eddie. "Hi, I'm Cindy Lugo, one of the teachers, it's so nice to meet you."

Eddie smiles. "Nice to meet you Miss. Lugo."

She leaves the room immediately practically running to Loren's classroom, she walks in and finds Brittany and Tara there.

"Where's Loren?"

"She's in another class tutoring, why what's wrong?"

"Omg, I just met Eddie Duran."

Tara's eyes widen. "What! Where?"

"He's in Cruz's office, omg, he's gorgeous!"

Brittany gets up from the chair she was sitting on. "Yikes, we have to go and take a peek."

"We're going to look like teenagers if we run to her office." Cindy says.

Tara and Brittany laugh. "Who cares! Let's go."

They all walk quite fast to Mrs. Cruz office and slowly turn the corner where they can see Eddie standing by Beth, Mrs. Cruz's secretary, signing paper work.

"He's so tall and fit." Tara says.

"And don't forget gorgeous." Brittany adds.

"Sexy too, let's not forget sexy." Cindy adds with a smirk.

Taylor walks by and notices them giggling and standing near Mrs. Cruz office. "What are you girls looking at?"

Tara pulls her to the side. "Shhh, stay right here girl, it's Eddie Duran."

"What!" Taylor practically yells out.

"He's going to hear you girl, quiet down woman." Tara tells Taylor.

Cindy giggles like a teen-ager. "And I met him, saw him this close, he's super gorgeous."

"We have to tell Loren, wonder what she'll say?" Cindy asks.

"You know how our Loren is, she'll pretend it's nothing, but deep down she'll be happy he's back, and free from that snake." Tara says.

Cindy agrees. "They belong together, she still loves him, she refuses to date Ryan or any other guy, and we all know why."

"Because she loves him, she will always love that man, and can't really blame her." Taylor says.

Mel walks into the school and goes to look for Loren, and can't find her, from afar she can see Tara, Cindy, Brittany and Taylor being very sneaky near Mrs. Cruz office, she makes her way through the hallway that leads to where they've been standing.

She stops when she reaches them. "What are you girls looking at?" She asks with a laugh.

They all jump at the sound of Mel's question. "Omg Mel, you shouldn't sneak up like that."

Mel tries to see what they've been looking at. "What's going on?"

"Eddie Duran is going on, look at him, he's in Cruz's office." Cindy responds.

Mel furrows her eyes. "I bet you he's here to enroll his daughter, I just spoke to Kelly, he's going to be staying here for a long while."

"Wow, news travels fast." Tara adds.

Mel smiles. "She's been trying to reach Loren, and when she didn't answer after a few calls, she called me, she's wondering how Loren will take the news."

"Loren will be fine, she's so strong, plus a professional first and foremost." Brittany says.

"I should say hello." Mel teases.

"Omg you should." Tara looks at Brittany and Taylor. "We'd love to meet him; you can show up at Beth's office pretending you don't know he's here."

Cindy's eyes widen. "That's a great idea."

Mel smiles. "No need to do that, I know the guy."

They notice Eddie is leaving the office and Mel springs into action. "Hey Eddie, what a surprise to see you here."

He smiles at the sight of Melissa walking towards him. "Hey girl, it's great to see you."

They hug. "So what brings you here?" Mel pretends and is quick to ask.

"I'm enrolling my daughter here." He responds.

Tara, Brittany, Taylor and Cindy walk slowly towards Mel and Eddie, Mel notices them and introduces them to Eddie.

And….

Loren is finally done with her tutoring class and gets up making her way back to her class, she gets a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a quick drink, she stops when she sees and hears the girls walking in, laughing and swooning over something or someone.

"What's going on?" Loren furrows her eyes. "What's with the smirks?"

Mel smiles. "We ran into Eddie, and these girls all met him and they're behaving like teenagers, you should have seen them Loren."

"Eddie is here?" Loren asks.

"Yes, he was in Mrs. Cruz's office."

"He's back in town?" Loren can tell they are all listening to her every word. "What is he performing for the school now?"

Mel takes a deep breath. "He's enrolling his daughter here, so I'm sure you'll see him sooner or later."

"I don't teach in classrooms anymore; I'm concentrating on tutoring right now." She stutters her words. "So, I hmmm don't think I'll be around…"

Mel, along with the other ladies walk towards Loren. "I think you need a drink Loren; you look kind of pale." Mel looks at Tara, Brittany, Cindy and Taylor. "Don't ya agree girls?"

They pick up Loren's bag and head towards the exit, as they step outside, they can see Eddie making his way towards his car.

Cindy giggles and the rest follow. "Hmmm Loren, the car is this way."

Chapter ends here today, what's next for Loren? Isabella? And of course Eddie? Please kindly review, like I said at the beginning of the story, my stories will be short.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, enjoy this chapter, and please kindly review.

Just a Kiss Hollywood Heights

C-7

A month later…

Isabella started Pre-K, she was very excited. "Daddy, I've made many friends."

Eddie smiles. "Of course you have, you're sweet and kind."

"And I'm very smart daddy."

Eddie picks her up and places her on his lap. "Yes, you're very smart, how is your teacher?"

"She's very sweet, all of the kids call her grandma, she's nice to us and gives us milk and cookies."

Rosita walks into the room. "Bella, it's time to get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow."

Isabella smiles. "Ok, I will get ready." She turns to look at Eddie. "Daddy can you read me a story?"

"I'll be in as soon as you're ready."

Rosita smiles and holds Isabella's hand and takes her to her room. Eddie's phone rings.

"Hello, hey Ian, what's up?"

"You've been home a lot lately how about a few drinks?"

"No, it's a week day and I'm about to read my daughter a story."

"You need time for you Eduardo."

Eddie laughs. "I will have time this weekend, call me then and we'll make plans."

"Ok dude, I'm holding you to that."

Eddie hits the end button and sits picking up the school booklet, he looks through the pages and runs into Loren's page and picture, he smiles.

"She's as beautiful as the day we met." He sighs several times. "Man I screwed up big time."

Rosita walks into the room and catches him looking at Loren's page. "I think she's beautiful Senor Eddie."

His smile is gentle. "Yes she is Rosita, she's amazing and I owe everything I am today to her, she saw the potential I had and here I am, I sit in this huge house alone."

"You sit alone because you want too, what's stopping you from looking for her and talking."

"I hurt Loren, and I wouldn't know what to say."

"Speak from your heart senor, you deserve to be happy after that woman you married left you and Bella."

He smirks. "Oh I'm better off without Chloe here and so is Bella."

Isabella yells from her room. "Daddy I'm ready."

Rosita suddenly remembers why she walked into the room. "Oh senor Eddie, I forgot to tell you Bella was ready."

"No worries Rosita, thank you for all of your help."

"I am here for you and Bella senor, and I know you'll be happy very soon."

He smiles. "Thanks, I appreciate that, I hope you're right."

He walks to Isabella's room, Rosita picks up the booklet and smiles. "I know this is Bella's future mommy." She continues to read all of Loren's qualifications.

"Hmmm I think I have an idea, she's a tutor and I am sure that Bella needs help with math." She stops and smiles.

"She has all of her number confused, I will tell Senor Duran that we need to seek further help for Bella in math." Rosita smiles. "Yes, she definitely needs help with math."

She places the booklet down and smiles, what better way to get Loren back into Eddie's life.

A week later, Eddie speaks with Mrs. Cruz, requesting help for Bella, regarding math and according to his nanny, she mixes her numbers a lot too. Mrs. Cruz thinks of Loren for the job, and her schedule is already full.

But she remembers Eddie has made a generous donation to the school library and of course, Mrs. Cruz obliges and makes arrangements to have Bella in a class with Loren, she's the top teacher with the best tutoring skills available.

It's a week later, and exactly at 2 p.m. Mrs. Cruz takes Bella by the hand and walks her to Loren's classroom, she smiles when she sees Loren and happy she hasn't left for the day.

"Loren this is Isabella; your new student this week."

Loren furrows her eyes checking her iPad. "I don't have any one down for the week, I was getting ready to leave for the day."

"I sent you an email, and I need your help, this is Eddie Duran's daughter, Isabella, her dad made a very generous donation to our school library and we can't say no to his request, and he did say he wanted the best tutor for his daughter."

Mrs. Cruz smiles. "And of course, that's you."

Loren sighs and smiles at Bella. "Then I guess we will begin."

Mrs. Cruz guides Bella to her seat right next to Loren. "She will be picked up by her nanny in an hour."

Loren smiles. "Yes, she will be ready."

Bella smiles and looks at Loren. "I saw your picture in the school book, you're prettier in person."

Loren smiles. "Well, thank you, you're very beautiful yourself, I love your golden blonde curls and your beautiful blue eyes."

Bella smiles. "Thank you, can we start, Rosita says I need help in math."

Loren sits down and begins to go over certain math problems, and to her surprise Bella doesn't seem to have any issues in solving any of the problems on the sheet.

"You seem to understand everything Bella."

"I know, but Rosita said I need a lot of help."

"Who's Rosita?"

"She's my nanny." Isabella responds.

An hour later, Rosita walks into the classroom and smiles when she sees Loren and Bella together.

"Hello is Bella ready?" Rosita asks.

Loren stops what she's doing and looks at Rosita. "Are you the nanny?"

"I am the one and only and it's nice to meet you Miss Loren." Rosita responds.

"Nice to meet you too, can we have a few minutes?" Loren tugs her arm lightly and they move a few steps away, while Bella finishes up several math problems.

Loren begins. "Bella is doing great with math; she doesn't need to be tutored."

Rosita smiles and holds Loren's arm. "Yes she does, at home she seems very confused and I told Mr. Duran we needed a tutor."

"But she's done very well here today." Loren picks up several of the sheets that they've been working on. "Look, there's not one error, this little girl is smarter than you and I."

"Well I think she should have a few more days with you than you can talk to her daddy."

Loren sighs. "Well, we will see how she does this week then we can talk."

Rosita's smile grows. "You can talk to her father, you know, make him understand."

Rosita gets Bella's things ready and they leave the room, Cindy and Taylor walk in. "So, it seems you're tutoring Eddie's daughter."

"Yes, but she doesn't need to be tutored, that little girl solved every math problem on these sheets." She hands the papers over to them.

"Check every page." Loren insists.

Cindy smiles. "Well I think it's an excuse to get a certain Rock Star to talk to you face to face."

Loren looks at her. "What do you mean?"

Taylor laughs. "Omg Loren, you're so naïve, this is an excuse to get close to you."

"You mean Eddie?" Loren asks immediately.

"Yes girl, we mean Eddie, he's very sneaky and smart."

Cindy jumps in with a laugh. "And her nanny seems too insistent on you helping his daughter."

Loren sighs. "If he wanted to see me, he'd be here by now, why send the nanny?"

"Well I'm sure he doesn't want to make it too obvious, play along with this game Loren." Cindy winks at her.

"You can't tell me you're not dying to see him, and maybe sneak in a kiss?" Both Taylor and Cindy tease.

"Girls what are you saying? Do you think he would actually be interested in me?"

"This little girl is too smart to be here with you, but, go along and tutor his daughter and we're sure you'll cave as soon as he walks into your classroom."

"No, I'm not that dumb girl anymore, the one that thought he wanted more with me and then he decided on Chloe."

"Girl I know he's regretting that choice, the only good thing that came of all of that was his daughter."

Loren sighs. "I don't know, I don't want to get hurt again, what if this is actually what it seems, tutor his daughter in math and that's how he's playing this?"

"Just go along with it then we will see what happens." Cindy teases.

Meanwhile….

Rosita walks into the kitchen with Bella, the chef is ready to serve dinner. "Is Mr. Duran home?"

The chef looks at her. "I'm not sure, ask the housekeeper, she's in the dining room setting the table.

Bella rushes through the kitchen into the dining room. "Toby where is daddy?"

Toby smiles. "He's in his office, go and tell him dinner is ready."

Bella does as told and runs to Eddie's office. "Daddy I'm home!"

He smiles the moment she runs into his arms. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day?"

"It was great daddy, and Ms. Loren is a great tutor, she's really nice."

Eddie is happy his beautiful little girl is happy. "Loren is an amazing teacher and you'll do great in her class."

"Yes, and she said I did very well." Bella adds as she places kisses on his cheeks.

Rosita walks into the room. "Senor, dinner is on the table."

Eddie smiles. "Thanks Rosita, Bella and I are going to wash our hands, we will be there in a minute or two."

After dinner…

"So, did you talk to Loren?" Eddie asks Rosita who is picking up Bella's dishes. "Yes, she's very sweet and beautiful, but, I'm sure you know that."

Eddie smiles shaking his head.

"So, what did she say? Does Bella need a lot of help?"

Rosita stands in front of him with a stern look. "Yes senor, she is going to need a few weeks with Ms. Loren, and I think you should make an appointment to talk to her about Bella's progress."

"Well, I can't just yet, today she had her first class, but, I will make sure to follow your suggestions." Eddie adds.

Two weeks later…..

Loren continues to tutor Bella, and nothing has changed, the little girl can solve any of the math problems Loren has given her.

"You did very well today again Bella, you're very smart."

Bella's smile grows. "Thank you Ms. Loren, I love math!"

Loren looks at her watch. "It's almost time to go home, let's get your things ready and we will wait for Rosita."

Bella put everything in her bag. "Can we wait outside? I can play in the swings and wait for my nanny."

"Sure, let's go." Bella places her hand into Loren's and they walk towards the exit door.

Brittany is already outside too. "Hey Loren, are you done for the day?"

"I am, ready to go home and pick my feet up, I'm very tired today."

Bella places her bag next to Loren's legs, several school limos have made their way towards the school's pick up lane, some of the children will be taken to their homes.

Bella's eyes widen when she sees a kitty walking towards the lanes the limos are moving towards. "Look Ms. Loren, a kitty cat will be hit by that bus."

Loren tries to stop her.

"Bella wait, you can't cross that lane by yourself!" Loren runs towards her, and Brittany trails behind her. "Bella stop or you'll get hit!"

Several of the children stop on their tracks as Bella runs towards the kitty, Loren keeps yelling for her to stop, but Bella sight is on that kitty and she crosses to pick it up, and some of the limos are approaching into the same lane Bella has walked into, Loren dives to get her out of the way and one of the limos can't stop on time.

Brittany along with other teachers run towards them. "Loren! Bella!" They cross the lane to check on Loren and Bella who have fallen and it's obvious they've been hit.

Tara and Cindy hear the commotion and are there within minutes. "Omg, are they ok?" One of the teachers takes her phone out and calls 911.

Rosita is making her way towards the school when she hears the ambulances approaching the school and tries to see what happened, then she sees Loren is on the street next to the limo, and she starts to call for Bella.

Sorry everyone, chapter ends here today! So, is Loren ok? What about Bella? Please kindly review, it only takes a few seconds! Hugs


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to post, so much going on, but here is the last chapter to this story, remember I said they would be short chapters, I hope you loved this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! So please kindly review, it would mean so much to me. Please enjoy!

Just a Kiss Hollywood Heights

C-8

The ambulances arrived, tending to Loren and Bella, within minutes they were on their way to the hospital, Tara, Brittany, Cindy and Taylor made their way to the hospital, trailed by Mel who arrived within minutes, they would let Nana know shortly.

Rosita got a hold of Eddie who was with Kelly going over some contracts, he rushed to the hospital with Kelly. Upon his arrival he saw Mel and Loren's friends waiting for news from the doctors.

"Any news Mel? Where's Bella?"

"The doctors are with them right now, no one has come out to talk to us." Mel responded.

One of the ER doors opened and one of the doctors walked towards the large group. "Is Mr. Duran here?"

Eddie jumped in front of him within seconds. "I'm Eddie, is my daughter ok?"

The doctor could see how upset he was. "Your daughter is fine, just a few bruises, the lady that jumped in front of the bus took the whole brunt of the fall." He stopped and looked around.

"Is Loren Tate's family here?"

Mel stood up. "Yes, I'm her family, is she ok?"

"She has a broken leg, a few bruises and no head trauma, and you can see her as soon as she wakes up."

"Thank you Dr." Mel feels relieved.

Eddie hasn't moved from where he's been standing, Mel notices he hasn't said much. "Loren saved your daughter Eddie, and I'm so happy she was able to do it for you."

Brittany made her way towards them. "I saw the whole thing, Bella went after a kitty and Loren stopped her just in time, it was very scary."

Eddie sighs heavily. "I can't stop thinking about it, Loren saved my daughter, so grateful to her and how do you compensate someone for doing this? I am in her debt forever." He sits to take it all in. "She's my hero." He says quietly.

A nurse comes out of the room. "Mr. Duran, you may see your daughter now."

Eddie flew into the room, he walks in to find Bella having some ice cream and holding a teddy bear. "Hi Daddy, I have a few boo boos."

As Bella spoke to Eddie about her bruises and boo boos, he notices Loren laying down a few rooms away surrounded by her friends, and Mel and Nana are there too. He has to see her, thank her for all she did, Bella is alive because of her, when will he be able to see her, he's been avoiding her but it's time to face her and tell her how much she means to him. Bella pulling on his arm and calling him brings Eddie back to reality.

"Daddy is Ms. Loren ok?"

Eddie holds her hand. "Yes she seems to be ok, she broke her leg to save your life."

"I was trying to catch a kitty; it was going to be hit."

Eddie holds both of her hands and looks straight into her eyes. "Bella you can't just run into the streets, Ms. Loren saved your life, if she hadn't stopped you, you could have gotten hit really bad."

Bella frowns. "I'm sorry daddy, can I see Ms. Loren? She's over there with the other teachers."

A nurse walks in to check on Bella, and she asks once more. "Can I see Ms. Loren?"

The nurse smiles. "If your daddy takes you in a wheelchair, I don't see why you can't go." She walks out into the hallway and brings in a wheelchair.

"Here you go Mr. Duran, you can wheel Bella into the ER room where Ms. Tate is at."

"Yes, I can see where she's at." He helps Bella into the chair and they slowly make their way towards Loren's room.

Bella's smile grows at the sight of Loren. "Hi Ms. Loren, thank you for saving me."

Loren smiles at her and looks to where he's standing behind Bella. "Glad I could help you Bella."

Mel nudges one of the teachers and they all catch on. "We're going to get coffee Loren; we'll be right back."

Nana looks at Eddie. "It's finally nice to meet you Eddie, I'm Lorena Romero, Loren's Nana."

Eddie smiles and he extends his hand, Nana gets a hold of it and places her other hand over it, and he notices and smiles even more.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Romero."

"Everyone that's family or friends call me Nana, unless you're not…" Eddie is sure to respond right away.

"Of course I'm a friend, thank you Nana."

She smiles and looks at Loren. "I'm going to get coffee with the girls." She winks and smiles and walks out of the door.

Eddie looks at Loren, making intense eye contact. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, I'm just glad I was there to help."

"No Loren, I don't mean just today, I will never be able to pay you for what you did today, you saved my daughter's life, I am forever grateful to you, forever."

Loren downcast her eyes. "You're welcome Eddie, I am sure you would have done the same thing too."

Eddie notices Bella fell asleep. "I guess the meds kicked in." He walked closer to Loren and sat next to her, placing his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry for being so ignorant and stupid."

"Don't say that you're the sweetest and talented man I know and you've proved it, you're America's favorite Rock star."

"And I owe it all to you." He stops and hesitates but continues. "I hope we can be friends again."

Loren smiles. "Of course."

The Dr. along with a nurse walk into the room. "Ms. Tate we have to cast your leg, the pain meds will wear out soon, and we must get it done now, the X-rays confirmed you broke your Fibula."

Eddie stands and makes his way towards the door. "We'll talk later Loren."

She smiles and nods, he takes Bella back to their room and within a few hours they head home.

A week later…

The doorbell rings and it's another floral delivery, Mel shakes her head. "This house is gonna look like a Floral shop if these flowers don't stop coming.

"It is more flowers from Eddie?" Nana asks with a grin.

"Well, we have 9 with this new arrival." Mel responds.

"It's very sweet of him." Loren says, Mel stands in front of her. "So, I've dying to know, what did Eddie say?"

Nana shakes her head. "Melissa, thought I told you it's none of our business."

Loren lets out a small laugh and Mel frowns. "I just want to know Nana, I'm a romantic at heart."

Loren responds. "He thanked me for saving Bella, and admitted he was ignorant and stupid." She giggles at the sound of her words.

"And that's it?" Mel finds that hard to believe. "So sending these flowers mean what then?"

Loren smiles. "They say Thank you?"

"You know it's a good excuse to admit how he really feels about you."

Nana agrees. "I think Melissa is right, I saw the way he looks at you Lorenita."

Loren sighs. "He's grateful Nana; he's never felt that way about me." She assures them.

"Well, I have to disagree, that boy was never in love with that woman, he was just getting started and made a stupid choice, and I am sure he has come to his senses." Nana says.

"I agree, and all of these flowers mean exactly that, he realizes he's made a dumb choice and now I know he will rectify his feelings." Mel exclaims proudly.

Loren wheels herself to the deck, the sun is out and the morning breeze is so relaxing, Nana and Mel haven't stopped talking about Eddie and what he'll possibly do or won't do.

Within the hour Mel leaves for work, and Loren showers and gets dressed, she misses her job and her students, she will see the Doctor soon and maybe he will let her go back to work, she is drying her hair, the door bells rings and Nana opens the door.

"Good morning Eddie, what can we do for you today?"

"Nothing, I hope it's okay to drop by unannounced? I brought breakfast for Loren."

Nana smiles as two young man bring in a few medium size boxes and place them on the table.

"I was on my way to the market." Nana responds.

"Do you need a ride?" Eddie is quick to ask.

"I have my car Eddie, but, thank you for the offer." She looks as the young man place everything on the table and they leave and head towards their van.

"You're welcome to stay, and please tell Loren I'm going to the market, she was just in the shower."

"Thank you Nana, I will give her the message." He responds and makes sure the table is properly set.

Loren has switched from the chair to crutches. "Nana I think I will eat yesterdays' left overs."

She stops when she sees Eddie standing by the dining room table. "Good morning beautiful."

"Hi Eddie." She looks around the room.

"Nana let me in and went to the market, and I hope it's ok?" He wonders.

Loren smiles. "It's ok…" She stops and looks at the table. "What did you bring?"

"Well I have all of your favorites, and all I need is for you to sit and enjoy every one of them, but, hurry it's going to get cold."

Loren makes her way to the chairs. "I can't wait to get a boot for my foot, I'm not too good with the crutches."

"Let me help you." He walks to where she is trying to walk and places his hand on her waist and guides her to her chair.

Loren sighs…She can't ignore the fact that every time he's around he makes her heart skips a beat. And she loves the idea of Eddie helping her get to the chair, it's safe though because he can't hear what she's thinking. ("Omg he smells amazing, I have to remain calm, I can't let him hear my heart roaring in my chest.") She can't stop smiling.

"I brought a little of everything, and I am sure they are your favorites."

"Are you going to join me?" She wonders.

"I had something at home before I dropped Bella off at school."

"I won't feel comfortable if I'm eating here alone, plus this is too much food for me alone." She looks at him.

"So sit and join me." She points to one of the chairs.

He complies with a huge smile. "I think you're right."

A week later Loren is at the doctors, and they place a boot on her foot, she will be able to walk and she can use her crutches if she wants too.

From that moment on, Eddie stops by every day to take her on walks using her wheelchair and he continues to bring either breakfast, lunch or dinner, he spends as much time as possible by her side.

Loren is loving every minute of it. "Eddie you're spoiling me too much, and aren't you supposed to be rehearsing or getting ready for something?"

"I spoke to Kelly and I am taking some time off, I've been way to busy and I need a break plus I love being with you."

They stop at a nearby bench at the park. "You've done way too much me already Eddie, it's ok you don't have to be here all of the time, I am fine, plus the Dr. said I am healing very well."

"I know you are and I don't mind doing anything for you, do you want to sit here? There's an amazing view from where I'm sitting."

She gets off of the wheelchair and sits on the bench. "I hate this, I am not use to just sitting, I need to walk and move around."

"You need to be patient and get better."

Loren smiles and looks around. "What view do you see? She asks as she looks around the park. "All I see is trees and several people walking their dogs."

"The view I have from this side is really beautiful." He says.

Loren furrows her eyes, wondering what view, then she turns to look at him and he's smiling and looking straight at her.

Loren blushes. "Eddie you're so sweet."

He's waited so long and finally leans in, Loren notices and freezes where she sits, she can't really get up and walk away and deep down she's doesn't want too and she's wants this kiss to happen. Eddie leans in slowly and places his lips against her and they finally kiss, Loren holds his face gently and allows the kiss to deepen, Eddie places his hands on her waist bringing her closer, she pulls away softly, and looks at him.

"Eddie…" Is all she can manage to say, and he smiles. "I love you, I can't stop thinking of you, I can't stay quiet any longer and I need you to hear me say it again, I love you Loren."

Loren bites her lower lip; she too can't stay quiet anymore. "I love you too, I've always loved you Eddie."

He smiles holding her closer, bringing her towards him and kissing her once more. As they kiss Loren wonders if she's dreaming, but it's very real, he just said it several times, he loves her.

She leans on his shoulder and sighs "Do you think Bella will be ok with us?"

He furrows his eyes. "She can't stop talking about you, and loves you, we both love you." He says and Loren responds immediately.

"And I love you and Bella."

Later that evening, Rosita walks into Eddie's office with a huge grin on her face.

"I am so happy for you; I wish you could see how you glow." Rosita says.

Eddie smiles. "I glow? I thought only pregnant women glow?"

"Yes, in my country, happy men glow when they are very happy and that's you Senor Duran, you deserve this and I'm happy you and Miss Loren, it's about time you woke up."

She was right, he couldn't stop smiling. "Yes I finally woke up!" He chuckles and continues." I guess you're right, I am glowing with happiness."

"Thank you, by the way, Bella is in her room waiting for story time."

"I am on my way." He stops in front of Rosita offering a hug. "Thank you for everything you've done, and I will still need you because eventually our family will grow."

Rosita's eye lid up. "I will be here forever Senor; it will be my pleasure to help."

Eddie heads to Bella's room. "Daddy when will Loren be here to read me stories?"

"I think it will happen very soon, now let's pick out a book."

Bella smiles. "I can't wait to have a mommy! Let's read this book it's about a mommy and her daughter."

Eddie smiles. "Then let's read this one and I promise you'll have a mommy soon enough."

Weeks turn into a few months, Loren's cast is off and she's back in school doing her other favorite thing, teaching and tutoring her students, all of her friends are very happy for her and Eddie.

"So what's next?" Tara asks.

Loren furrows her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean girl! When is he popping the question?"

Cindy and Taylor walk into the lunch room. "He'll ask at the right moment."

"We all have to be your bridesmaids." Brittany adds as she joins them at the table.

"Omg, I can't believe you're all saying this, Eddie and I aren't even talking about it, we are enjoying what we have before he goes on tour."

"He's not going to go alone; he'll need you to tutor Bella while he's working." Tara adds.

Loren smiles at the thought of being with Eddie and Bella as he tours, as her friends continue to talk about Loren and Eddie's future wedding.

Meanwhile…

"I'm proposing to Loren in Anaheim." He tells Kelly.

"Wait that's Disneyland! That's so romantic Eddie." She says with a smile from ear to ear.

"it's Loren's favorite place, and they agreed right away, they were eager to help me plan the proposal."

"They know who you are Eddie, and they'd be crazy to deny you the privilege of using their park and can you imagine all of the free publicity they will get, Eddie Duran the world's number one artist marries the love of his life with Mickey and Minnie by your sides." Kelly can't stop talking about it.

Eddie laughs. "I've asked them to have the Disney characters present because I know Bella loves them and it will just make her feel included to have what she enjoys."

"You're doing two shows there; which weekend will it be?" Kelly wonders.

"Haven't really looked into that but you'll know soon enough."

Kelly can tell he's very happy and excited. "Look at you, your eyes light, and I am so happy for you and Loren."

"I've never been so sure of anything I've done in my life up to this point, this is it Kelly, Loren is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"That's awesome, I'm glad Chloe is out of the picture, any word from Chloe?"

Eddie furrows his eyes. "Chloe who? I am so glad I will never see her again, she gave me full custody of Bella, she doesn't have the patience for kids were the exact words from her lawyer."

"Well even better, Bella doesn't need her."

"Bella has been asking me when can she call Loren mommy."

"I think she suspects something is going to happen."

"She's very smart and she already loves Loren, it's a huge plus."

"I agree." Kelly says and then she turns her attention to the beeps on her phone. "Well let's go meet with Disney, they want to see you and make sure you have everything you'll need for your performance."

"Let's head that way, I have dinner plans with my girls."

The first weekend came and went and Eddie did several show in nearby cities, and sold out on both shows, he was seen holding hands with Loren, and Bella was right by their side, the fans were very happy for them.

Kelly had a huge surprise for Eddie, Disney wanted something different, and Disney asked if the proposal can be done in Disney Paris, and the wedding could be held at Disney Land, and Kelly agreed it would be the perfect place to propose to Loren. Both Loren and Bella were coming to Paris too, Kelly made arrangements for Mel and Loren's friends along with Nana to join them.

It was easy for Loren's friends, Brittany, Tara, Cindy and Taylor to come because it was Spring break time.

Eddie's Jet arrived on time in Paris, France, Rosita was so excited to come along in the trip, they made her feel like part of the family.

"Miss Loren, can I help you with anything?" Rosita asks.

Loren place her arms around her shoulder. "You are too sweet, no I am just fine, I want you to enjoy this trip, there is no working allowed while we are here."

Eddie's as planned, and he was asked to do extra show that weekend, something about the Prime Minister promising his daughters and all of her friends a night with Eddie Duran.

It's finally Sunday evening, Eddie made a few changes and he would be having dinner with Loren practically on the Eiffel Tower.

Meanwhile….

"So, how are we supposed to know when Eddie has proposed to Loren?" Tara wonders.

"I think he said Mel would make sure we're all at Disney when he pops the question." Brittany responds.

"Wait… aren't we supposed to be there?" Cindy asks, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, it's a very private moment between Eddie and Loren, why would you think we'd be there with them, we're going to be close by and join them after she says yes, the Disney characters will be waiting along with Nana and Bella." Mel says with confidence.

Taylor laughs. "I wouldn't mind having all of you there with me when the time comes."

"We need to get boyfriends first before any of that happens." Cindy teases.

Nana steps into the conversation. "Ok ladies, we are in Paris, there are a lot of men in Paris, so I think all of you should tour this beautiful city tomorrow and try and meet French men." She says with a tiny smirk.

"You know what? There should be single men in Disney too." She adds.

"Ohhh la la.." Is the only thing all of them can say as they laugh about the thought of meeting their one and only in Paris?

Meanwhile…

Eddie and Loren have finished their dinner and take a walk heading towards the Eiffel Tower, Loren sighs.

"it's so beautiful here, I never even imagined I'd ever be here, it's a dream come true." She says while she lays her head against Eddie's shoulder as they walk hand in hand.

"I will make sure all of your dreams come true." He stops and holds her hands. "I love you."

Loren blushes. "Thank you for making this one a reality for me."

A van arrives and stops and asks Eddie and Loren to join them, there is a misunderstanding and they need him to clear things up.

They arrive in a few minutes and the van enters through an area with easy access to the main park, the area Eddie will use has been cleared for him to propose to Loren.

Loren looks around the area. "So what was the emergency?"

"I guess they wanted me to come here, and I hope it's ok, I thought having dinner by the Eiffel Tower was perfect."

"Eddie everything you've done for me is perfect, and Disney is one of my favorite places, I love it here, this is so perfect."

Eddie smiles. "I love you Babe and I love your smiles."

"I smile because I love you." She walks closer to him and Eddie suddenly drops to one knee.

"This is only the beginning Loren, like I said I will make sure all of your dreams come true."

Loren gasps "Oh..Eddie…" Placing her hands close to her face.

"Loren we love you so much and I can't wait any longer, will you marry us?" Rosita walks into the area with Bella by her side, and all of the Disney characters join Bella by holding her hand and walking her the rest of the way towards Eddie and Loren, she looks at Loren. "Please marry us Loren." She says with the sweetest smile.

Loren's eyes filled with tears. "Of course I will.." Bella jumps into Eddie's arms. "Daddy! Did you hear? Loren said yes to us?"

Eddie places the ring on her finger and they kiss and after a few seconds Mel along with Nana, Loren's friends and Rosita congratulate them with huge smiles and hugs, it's a magical moment.

The news finally hits Loren, happy tears stream down her cheeks and she shows off her ring. "Look everyone! We're engaged!" She shows each of her girlfriends Tara, Brittany, Cindy and Taylor her ring, everyone is very happy for them, it's a beautiful night for Loren and Eddie and let's not forget Bella.

Their engagement makes the news, and within 3 months Loren and Eddie get married in Disney Land, it's a private ceremony with family and their closets friends, Loren's girlfriends are her bridesmaids and Melissa is her maid of honor. Nana is so happy for her granddaughter, wishing her parents were there to witness such a beautiful wedding.

After the ceremony a special dinner is served, everyone is happy and Bella is so proud to call Loren her mommy. Mickey and Minnie are present too and they are happy to mingle among the guests, and Bella loves having them.

After taking a few pictures, Loren and Eddie head to a beautiful balcony with a wonderful view of the Disney park, Loren leans in placing a sweet peck on Eddie's lips.

"I promise to love you and Bella forever." She says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Eddie pulls her closer to him. "I promise to love you more each day and every year and make your dreams come true forever."

Mickey and Minnie Mouse watch from afar as they hold Bella. "That's my Daddy and mommy!" She says as Loren and Eddie continue to kiss, it's not JUST A KISS for fun anymore it seals their love that will last forever!

The End

Thank you for your support, I know the Hollywood Heights fanfic has slowly disappeared, no one is posting, I think I am the only one, I haven't gotten many reviews, but, the ones I've received I truly appreciate very much, I will continue to write small chapter stories, look out for the next one, I don't know when I'll finish the first chapter, it's up to you so please kindly review at the end of this story, and let me know if you want more. Hugs

Disney Characters are a credit to Disney, just borrowing them and their name for this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Another short story, this time Loren is a Pop Star, she and Eddie are in love, fame knocks on Loren's door, what will she do? Pursue her dream or leave everything behind and stay with Eddie? Remember to kindly review.

Always the one Hollywood Heights

C-1

Loren Tate and Eddie Duran met in kindergarten, within a few weeks they were the best of friends, Eddie making sure she was always safe, and he always made sure no one picked on her. They were inseparable through 8th grade, and when they started High School, Melissa Sanders who was Loren's best friend was eager to tell Loren to admit her feelings for Eddie, it had to be done soon because they will be graduating in a year.

Mel is on her way to meet Loren after math class and catches her talking to Eddie, she catches Loren caressing Eddie's face and they're very cozy with each other, as they carry on in conversation about who knows what. Mel smiles, it's about time to acknowledge how they both feel about each other, it's time they face reality. Eddie pecks Loren's cheek and walks away and Loren walks into the library trailed by Mel, who looks around the room to make sure no one is around and finally confronts her bestie.

"You guys looked so cute just now and you're always so cute when you're together, everyone says you'll be crowned Queen of the dance this fall and Eddie will be King."

Loren signals her to lower her voice, hasn't she noticed they're in the library? But Mel doesn't stop, even though the room is empty, it's still the library and you have to always be quiet regardless of who's in the room or not, but Mel isn't about to stop because its time she hears her out.

Loren smiles and responds. "We're best friends Mel, and care about each other."

"Well of course you do, and that was during grammar school and then junior high, but, you're both in High school and you're older, the way you guys look at each other make it so obvious how you feel, it's called love." Mel insists and continues. "You guys are in love Loren Tate! Don't you see it?"

"Of course I love Eddie, now go away and let me finish my homework, plus I'm working on another song for Music class and it's due this week so I have to finish it." Loren says while Mel continues to yap about who knows what.

Mel finally stops talking and laughs and points to all the music notes Loren keeps on her iPad. "Do you realize the lyrics you always write about are all about Eddie?"

Loren ignores her and leaves the library room and heads to the music room, she walks towards the guitars hanging on one side of the wall and takes one of them and begins to strum the strings playing her most recent song.

Mel gives up, it's useless she mumbles as she makes her way towards the exit door, and she realizes she has to stop at Loren's home to see what Nora, Loren's mom is making for dinner that day.

Loren and Eddie's love aka friendship continues through Junior year, Cameron Kent is in Loren's music class, and even though he has no knowledge of music, took the class because he loves to listen to Loren sing, and Eddie catches him sitting very cozy next to Loren when he walks in to walk Loren to her next class, and he's finally had enough of the way he been flirting with Loren. "This has to stop!" He thinks to himself and furrows his eyes, he just finished Football practice and he knows this is the moment to talk to Loren, he's ready to do it. He sees her walking out of music class and stops her before she leaves for the day.

"We're officially dating Loren, I'm done with not saying anything to you, but, if I catch Cameron flirting with you one more time I am going to zap his butt out of here!" He says with a smirk.

Loren giggles. "What are you talking about Duran?" She stops and looks at him. "Who's dating?"

"I'm talking about us and I think everyone knows it but you."

Loren is caught off guard. "What do you mean everyone knows?"

"You aren't even paying any attention to me Loren Tate!" His voice is stern.

Loren stops what she's doing. "Eddie you're yelling at me, I'm really confused."

Eddie holds her hand tight and pulls her to the side of the lockers. "I've waited long enough to tell you how feel about you, it's been going on for too long and I refuse to graduate and continue to go on like there's nothing going on between us."

He finally has the courage to lean closer to Loren, he holds her by the waist and gently brings her closer to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm in love you Loren." He makes eye contact with her, making sure nothing around them distracts her attention away from him.

Loren's eyes widen and it's obvious she's been caught off-guard. "You…..you love me?"

"Yes, I have for a long time, a few years, and I can't stand by and say nothing while I watch guys flirt with you, just now I caught Cameron doing it again and if it's not him it's other idiots and that boils my blood with jealousy, I have to face the truth, I love you so much and I refuse to stay quiet any longer and I know you feel the same way about me." He looks at her waiting for any sign that she too feels the same way about him.

She smiles biting her lower lip and sighing away with relief and softly leans on him, finally placing a kiss on his cheek. "I was wondering how long before you said something Duran."

They kiss once more, Eddie presses against her softly, holding her hands as they kiss, both allowing their kiss to deepen.

"So, it's official? We're crazy about each other?" He asks making sure they're on the same page.

Loren smiles. "Yes, it's official, and we better share with Melissa, she's been on me like you have no idea, it was hard to ignore her."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Mel figured out how we feel about each other." Loren caresses his face.

Eddie blushes and down casts his eyes. "Why do I suddenly feel nervous?"

"Because we've been very close friends for many years and now we're taking our relationship to the next level, we're in love, this changes everything Eddie."

"I don't care, I want this Loren, you have been part of my life since we were 5 years old, and I want everyone in the world to know how much I love you, I think I've loved you since day one, I even told my parents, and they said I was too young to understand what love really meant, didn't have the guts to tell them they were wrong." He admits.

"My mom knows, she said she's known for a while, the only one with the courage to try and tell me to admit my feelings was Mel."

He leans in closer to Loren. "I love you Loren Tate, and I'm relieved it's finally out in the open."

Loren smiles. "Me too." They kiss once more.

From this moment on, everyone in school including Melissa, Loren's best friend, know they're a couple. Loren is inspired more than ever to write songs and continues to write from her heart, making her songs personal, many of her classmates love her writing and her music teacher is impressed with Loren's talent, and has the voice that adds more meaning to her songs, and performing in her music class is her favorite thing to do.

The music teacher Mrs. Craig, announces they will be having a concert and tells Loren she will have the lead, and she finally shares with the school principle that Loren's talent must be shared with the world.

Mrs. Maddie Madsen listens to Loren's performance in class for several days and agrees with the music teacher.

"I am talking to my nephew." Mrs. Madsen tells the music teacher.

Penny one of Loren's classmates voices her opinion when she hears the conversation between the two teachers. "Loren is truly gifted."

Mrs. Madsen stops Loren who's on her way out of class. "Loren, your voice is very beautiful."

"Thank you so much." Loren says with a humble smile and the music teacher agrees with the school principal.

"Then get your music portfolio ready, we start rehearsals in a week." Mrs. Craig tells Loren and leaves the room.

Penny reassures Loren. "I know everyone will love you Loren."

"Thanks Penny, how about you? I've never seen anyone play the violin like you, maybe you can join me in one of the songs?"

"That would be an honor Loren, thank you for thinking of me." Penny says with gratitude.

A few weeks later….

Loren performs at the school concert and she's a hit, she continues to sing and Penny joins her with her violin, the song sounds perfect with the violin playing in the background, Loren is a huge hit with whatever song she writes.

This goes on through senior year, and it's almost the end of the School year and graduation will be upon the students at Charter High, and Loren is chosen as the lead singer in the High School musical, the end of the year project.

The school principal Maddie Madsen loves to hear Loren sing, she knows she has potential and a career in the business, so she invites her nephew Jake Madsen, he's a huge music producer, she knows Loren is very good at what she does and she is definitely sure her nephew will definitely agree with her.

It's May and the Music class is ready to start the Musical. Nora is helping Loren get ready. "Honey I picked out the dress you wanted for prom."

"Thanks Mom, almost finished here."

Mel is there to help her with her make-up and Penny brought lunch. "Wow Loren you look so beautiful."

"I think I did a great job." Mel says.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Penny asks.

"No, thanks Penny, you've been such great help."

"I left lunch on the kitchen table, let me go and get it ready." Penny leaves the room.

Mel watches her leave. "She's too sweet, is she for real?"

Loren smiles. "Of course she's real, she's been very helpful and I think she has a huge crush on Eddie, it's too cute."

"Well it's too bad, because Eddie has eyes only for you, and I hope she knows that!"

Nora peeks in. "Lunch is served and Penny made fresh lemonade."

Loren looks at Mel. "Let's go, she makes a killer lemonade."

After lunch and before the High School musical starts, Eddie shows up with a huge bouquet of Roses for his girl.

Loren smiles at the sight of Eddie, he's the star of his Football team. "Thanks babe, they're beautiful." She walks closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, Eddie can't help but admire his girlfriend.

"Wow you look gorgeous!" He adds.

Loren swings her dress and checks herself on the long mirror that hangs on her door. "I wanted something simple but elegant for the musical tonight." She checks the back of the dress. "It's not too fancy right? I don't want to over shadow anyone."

"You're the main star babe, and you should look better than any girl participating in the musical concert."

Nora stands by the door. "It's time to go you two."

They arrive at School, Loren heads to the back part of the stage, Mel and Penny trail behind her. Mrs. Madsen notices her nephew has arrived and guides him to the perfect sitting area where he can have a perfect view of Loren while she performs.

"I hope she's as good as you say Aunt Maddie, I am a very busy person."

"Well just sit here and listen to this girl perform, this is the next star, Taylor Swift better be ready to move to second place."

Jake smiles. "Ok, if you say so.

Meanwhile….

Max and Katie Duran have arrived, and Nora waves at them to the two seats she's been saving for them.

"Hi Katie, I was wondering if you two were coming."

Max jumps in. "You know we wouldn't miss this, we are so proud of Loren, she's amazing."

Nora smiles. "I wish her dad was here to see his baby girl sing, he used to sing her to sleep when she was a baby, and I think she gets her talent from him."

Eddie finds them. "Hey Pops, so glad you and mom could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it darling." Katie says.

Within the hour, the curtains open and the performances begin with Loren opening the show with one of her songs, student after student perform, but Loren stands out immediately and Maddie the principal can see her nephew is closely listening to Loren's performance.

She's a huge hit, Nora, Katie and Max along with Eddie give her a standing ovation, the students along with the parents attending that night follow suit, Loren is indeed a huge hit.

Jake Madsen turns his attention towards his aunt. "Wow, it's been a while since I've seen anyone perform as well as this young lady."

"I knew it, and I wouldn't have taken you away from your busy life, and both the music teacher and I agree Loren has what it takes to make it huge in this business."

"I need to meet her."

"Let's wait until Loren has time to take this night in, then I will personally introduce you to her."

"Sounds like a plan." Jake agrees.

A few hours later, most of the parents and students have left, and Loren along with Eddie and their parents are on their way out, Mrs. Madsen stops Loren and introduces her to her nephew Jake.

Loren smiles as they shake hands. "Nice meeting you Mr. Madsen."

"Call me Jake, listen Loren, I know you have potential, your songs are amazing and your voice, is definitely something I can turn into the next Taylor Swift, I'd love for you to come to my recording studio and record several of your songs."

Loren furrows her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as they come, I represent Taylor Swift and many other artists, and I think you're definitely the next rising star."

Eddie looks at Loren. "You should give it a try babe."

Loren smiles at Eddie biting her lower lip; she looks towards Nora. "What do you think mom?"

"It doesn't hurt to try it sweetie." Nora responds.

Loren turns her attention towards Jake. "Ok, when can we start?"

Chapter ends here! Will Loren be a huge hit? Can Jake make her the next Pop star? Let me know what you think and please kindly review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, not sure who's reading anymore, I will post when I have a chapter ready because I really enjoy writing Leddie stories, but without any reviews, I don't know if I should go on? Enjoy this chapter and if it's possible please kindly review.

Always the one Hollywood Heights

C-2

Jake can't wait to get started, but, Loren tells him she has to graduate before she will do any recording, he has no other choice but to agree, Loren finishes her final exams and all of the seniors get ready to graduate and receive their diplomas, along with the 232 seniors. By the following week, Loren starts to record several of the songs she's written, Jake has several of his partners listen to the recordings for feedback. They love Loren's style, and he wants to make sure Loren will make it big, and with the approval of his partners it's a go with Loren, he's pleased with the results because everything went as planned and his title as the number one Music Producer in the Los Angeles area continues to keep him in first place.

Eddie supports Loren and he's excited to see how far she can get. "How was your day today? Did Jake say anything promising?"

"He loves my songs and style, and he along with hi partners say I am ready to do this."

Eddie holds Loren's hand bringing her closer to him. "You have what it takes, I've known it all along babe, don't worry because I know Jake loves what he saw at the High School musical and that's why you're on your way to become the next queen of pop."

She looks at Eddie for reassurance. "Do you think I have what it takes?"

He kisses her hand. "You have that and more babe, my girl is going to be a super star."

"And you will be by my side every step of the way." Loren makes eye contact with Eddie. "I need you by my side."

"And I will be here Loren, so show them how it's done babe." He can't help himself and kisses her once more.

Within the next few weeks, Loren is recording and flown to New York, she will be opening for Adriana Grande, who's agreed to help Loren by allowing her to perform and open in two of her tours.

After a few shows, Jake tells Loren she will be flying to Europe, and to plan to be away for several weeks.

"Wait, why so long? What about my family? My boyfriend? I've been away from them for a while already."

Jake takes a deep breath. "Loren you're on your way to the top, I know you've known this from the very start, have you read the reviews regarding the shows you've done while opening for Ariana and Taylor? Not everyone gets the chance you've gotten, have you any idea how many girls I have to send back home?"

"No, I just thought I'd record and I could be home with my mom and Eddie."

Jake calls Kelly his assistant and he quickly whispers something to her. "Loren this is Kelly, she's will help you get ready to tour, but first, we will fly to L.A and share with your family our plans, and I need you to move to New York, you will do the majority of your work there, you will release new music and continue to write."

Kelly smiles from ear to ear, the success of Jake's business is never losing sight of a new artist on the horizon, and Kelly knows that this girl right here has the potential to get to the very top. "Hi Loren, I am here to help you launch your career, I will be with you every step of the way, and for starters we need to change your style, so let's get started."

Loren can't seem to get excited, what about her mom? She lost her dad when she was a little girl, then there's Eddie, he came into her life at the right moment, they're in love, he means everything to her and now what? She wonders.

"Jake can Eddie come with me?" Loren bites her lower lip. She's hoping for a quick YES!

Jake shakes his head. "Loren you don't seem to understand, you have to be free of everything that distracts you, and to get your career going, you can't have an attached boyfriend by your side, you won't have a life for a while, you will tour the world, plus you're only 18, what could you possibly know about love?"

Kelly steps in. "It will work out Loren, soon you will be able to do as you please, but right now, we need you committed to Jake and myself, you've signed a contract, there's no breaking it or walking away from it and if you read the small print, you will see there's no options, you belong to Madsen Enterprises."

Loren sighs, she has no choice, of course she knows about love and what it means and what she feels for Eddie is genuine, but, right now they want her to fly to L.A and share the news with her family, friends and Eddie, will he understand? Will he wait? She wonders again, yes, she loves music, she loves singing every lyric she writes, and now she understands this whole music career isn't just a hobby anymore and it involves so much more.

They arrive in L.A. Kelly is quick to get Loren a huge make-over and they head to get a photo shoot of her new look, her hair is straighten with thick golden blonde highlights, she is ready to promote her tours, she is also given a new wardrobe. She has her own personal make-up artist and stylist that will be on call to help Loren get ready for any press junkets, interviews and performances.

Jake orders food through a caterer and invites Loren's family, friends. Mel is so excited to see her bestie.

"Kelly make sure Eddie is there." Jake tells her.

"He's first on the list, and why is it important that he's there?"

"I need him out of the way, I'm afraid Loren will be distracted with him around all of the time."

"Do you think that's the way to go?"

"Loren is going to kill it out there! Have you seen her perform? Her songs, the lyrics? She's the best thing to come around since Ariana Grande."

"She's outstanding." Kelly agrees.

"So I need you to help me with this if it becomes necessary."

"You know you can count on me."

Meanwhile the caterers have arrived and are getting the dining area ready.

"I can't wait to hear all about Loren's trip to the big apple, can you imagine how excited she must be?"

Eddie smiles. "She's been so busy; we haven't had much time to talk."

Penny walks into the room. "Is this where we wait for Loren? I can't wait to see her."

Mel smiles. "What did you bring?"

Penny smiles. "I wanted to give Loren a goody bag for when she's performing, so she will have part of her favorite city with her."

"Loren loves her city of Glendale; she would never forget she got her start here." Mel says.

Nora walks into the room; several tables are set up with a variety of tasty dishes. "Did you guys see all of the food out there?"

"I know I can't wait to try a bit of everything." Mel responds with excitement.

Nora smiles. "Aww Mel you will always love food."

Kelly walks into the room. "Hello everyone, we're so proud of Loren and her accomplishments as an artist, she is loved by her fans and she's been selling out in every show."

Jake walks in with Loren by his side, everyone's eyes widen with Loren's new look. "So what do you all think of Loren's new look?"

Eddie walks to where she's standing. "Babe you're gorgeous."

Loren smiles, he places a kiss on her cheeks, Jake notices and is more determined to tell them how busy her future as an artist and will be like, and notifies them she's leaving for Europe and will be living in New York.

Mel, Nora along with Eddie are shocked with Jake's announcement regarding Loren. He smiles and then continues.

"Please come into the dining area and enjoy dinner on us, plus let's all celebrate Loren's successful career."

He walks into the dining area trailed by Kelly. "Don't think the news about our girl leaving the area was taken well."

Jake shrugs his shoulders. "Not my problem, you know what this business means to me."

Loren hasn't moved from where she's been standing, Eddie turns to face her. "How long before you told me anything? You couldn't call ahead and share? What about us? I can't leave, I'm in school plus I'm the assistant coach of the Jr. high football team."

"I didn't know any of this Eddie, and I'm sorry, Jake sprung all of this on me before we came to L.A."

Nora sighs. "So how long will you be gone? Or should I say years?"

"My contract says I have to arrange several tours, release a certain amount of music, and a ton more things."

"This is something you've always wanted Loren." Mel says.

Penny stays seated a few feet away, she stays quiet and listens to their conversations, she can tell Eddie is hurting. "Loren if this is something you want to do, then go and give it your all, we will be here cheering you on and waiting for your return with open arms." Nora tells her.

Loren smiles. "Thank you mom, I appreciate your kind words." Loren looks at Mel and sits her down.

"I need a personal assistant."

Mel furrows her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I want you with me, and I'm going to tell Jake, what do you say?"

"So wait, I'll be your personal assistant?" Mel asks.

"Yes! Are you in?"

Mel jumps into Loren's arms, hugging her bestie. "Yes, that would be great."

Jake manages to get Eddie's attention, while everyone is enjoying dinner, he sits with Eddie.

"Listen I know you and Loren are dating."

Eddie responds. "Yes we are."

"She's going to be busy touring almost every part of Europe and she's still writing a lot of songs, which means more material for more albums, and song releases. And it's best she does all of this and records in New York, I am committed to Loren and I won't allow her to fail because if she does, then I fail."

Eddie wonders where this is going. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, I know there won't be a problem, I know you want Loren to succeed and in order for her to go as high as she can in her career then she needs to be free of any type of personal commitment, there will be a time when she will have all of the time in the world to be with you."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "Listen I don't understand where you are going with this, and I'm afraid to ask."

"I need you to break up with Loren, she needs to be free to succeed and I know you love her and understand where I am coming from with all of this."

Eddie sighs. "Why can't we have a long distant relationship?"

"She needs to put her attention on her career and concentrate on it, and you're both 18, too young to understand anything." Jake states.

"So, I'm a distraction to her?"

Jake looks at Eddie. "Honestly, yes I think you will be, if you love her like you say, then let her go, that's all I ask, if you don't oblige to my request then I will have to terminate the relationship and it won't be pretty."

Eddie sighs, now what? He's been in love with Loren for a long time, he's dreamed of a future with the woman he loves, and now this, he turns to look for Loren who is talking to Kelly and Mel, she's smiling and she's happy, that's all that matters to him.

Eddie looks at Jake. "You win Jake, but I will be here waiting for her.

Jake smirks. "I knew you'd see things my way."

Eddie walks towards Loren and interrupts her. "Babe we need to talk."

Loren smiles. "Sure babe, guess what? Mel will be traveling with me! She's my personnel assistant."

Eddie smiles, he's hurting, but she can't know how he's feeling deep inside, and how will he deal with life without her? How? Staying busy and waiting for her to return to L.A?

Loren turns towards Eddie, placing her arms around his neck and placing a quick peck on his lips.

"I won't be alone while I tour, Mel will be with me, then you can fly out to where I am, we can spend time together." She looks at Eddie.

"I love you so much Eddie."

"And I love you, but, I think for now, it's best we…well… sort of break up."

Loren's eyes widen. "Wait… what? What are you talking about?"

"Loren please understand, you will be on tour, busy with recording your music, I don't want you worried about us."

"How will I be worried? You love me, and I love you, that's all we need to make what we have a success."

Eddie's heart is breaking, he sees Jake standing a few feet away, the look on Jake's face is serious, he means what he said earlier.

"Loren I will be here waiting, and after you've gotten a hang on this business then we can resume where we left off."

Loren's eyes tear up. "You're serious aren't you?"

Eddie has a hard time breathing, his throat is tight. "Yes, I am."

"But you can come with me too, just like Mel."

He nods. "No, my life is here."

Loren's eyes fill with tears; "You wouldn't be doing this if you loved me Eddie."

She runs to where Nora is standing. "Mom can we go?"

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Nora asks as Loren cries.

Kelly steps in. "Loren, let's go upstairs to your suite, your mom can see you later."

"Wait I can go with my daughter." Nora says.

"You may do it later." Mel steps in right away. "Nora I'll go with Loren."

Nora agrees with a nod and turns to look for Eddie, who has stepped out towards the balcony.

"Eddie what happened to Loren?"

He looks at Nora, and he too has tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's over Nora."

Nora furrows her eyes. "You and Loren? Why?"

"It's better this way." He walks back into the room and leaves.

Penny stops Nora as she exits the balcony area. "Jake spoke to him, and I think he's the cause of the break up."

"Jake is?" Nora questions.

"Yes, he spoke to Eddie a little before the break up."

Nora looks for Jake. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure what can I do for you Mrs. Tate."

"Why did you break up my daughter and Eddie? Why would you meddle? Their relationship is none of your business."

"It's my business when Loren is under my wings, I commit to every artist, and I have yet to fail, look at my record, I gave Swift, Grande and hundreds more their start, if Loren signed with me than I am in charge of her choices."

"How dare you! You had no right! I wish I would have known the kind of manager you would turn out to be before my daughter signed with you!"

"You'll thank me one day Mrs. Tate, and please excuse me, I have to business to tend too."

Nora stands there in horror and not knowing what else she can do to help them. A few days later, Loren and Mel are ready to fly to Europe, Jake is using his personal jet to fly them to their destination.

Loren hugs her mom. "I'll call you when I can mom."

"I know sweetie, I'll be here, and I'm so happy Mel will be with you."

"I Love you mom."

Nora hugs her tight. "Do your best honey, your dad would be so proud of his little girl."

Loren walks away along with Mel and they run up the stairs and joins Jake and Kelly and they head to Europe.

Meanwhile….

Katie has been preparing lunch with Max.

"Eddie aren't you going to join us for dinner?"

"No mom, I'm not hungry."

"Honey what is meant to be o one can break it apart, no matter who tries to pry you two apart they will not succeed, don't give up on your love for Loren."

Max walks in. "Son, I'm grilling hot dogs, come on, join us."

Eddie semi smiles and gets up walking towards the deck area. "Thanks Pops, I don't know what I'd do without you and mom."

Katie smiles. "We love you."

A few days later, Eddie is leaving practice and Penny runs towards him. "Hi Eddie."

He smiles. "Hey Penny, what are you doing here?"

"I work here now." She responds.

"Well, that's great, thought you were going to school to become a nurse."

"I'll do it eventually."

She walks towards Eddie and stands in front of him. "I know you love Loren and she loves you, but, I am here to help you in any way I can."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "Hmmm thanks Penny."

She smiles, biting her lower lip and suddenly gets on her tippy toes placing a quick peck on Eddie's lips.

"See you later Eddie and remember I am here for you."

Chapter ends here today, so what is Penny up too? And just a reminder! I have no knowledge of the music industry and how it works, so these are just my ideas, so please kindly review!


	11. Chapter 11

So very sorry for taken so long to post, so much going on right now, life is kind of crazy, please kindly review, I would really appreciate it and it will tell me someone is reading this story. Thank you Kathryn and Natalie, you never miss a chapter and you always post your thoughts. I'd like to also thank Hollywood Heights Obsessed I really appreciate your reviews. Enjoy chapter 3

Always the One Hollywood Heights

C-3

Eddie stops her. "Penny what are you doing?"

"Like I said, I'm here for you!"

"Yes, I get that, why did you kiss me?" What are you trying to do?"

Penny stops and walks back towards him. "I'm sorry for everything, and I can't help it Eddie, I like you, I want to be here for you."

"You realize I love Loren, there's no room for anyone else, because she's my life, my everything, I don't want you getting the impression that something can happen between us, please remember that and if you really want to be my friend, then show it the right way."

Penny sighs. "Of course Eddie, and I'm sorry."

Eddie doesn't say another word and walks away. Penny down casts her eyes and sighs more heavily. "Why did I have to fall in love with you Eddie, why?"

Meanwhile….

Loren sits in one of the fancy chairs in Jake's Jetliner, and she's feeling devastated and hurt. She keeps wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Loren it's going to be ok." Mel assures her.

"How? I want this career and I thought Eddie was going to be my side."

Mel hugs her. "He loves you Loren, and I don't know what brought this on, and I don't know why he broke up with you, maybe to make things easier for you while you tour."

"Easier? That's a joke, I love him and my career would always come second." She looks at Mel. "Eddie is my priority."

"I know Loren, and I know once you're back in L.A. he'll be by your side once more."

"I don't know what to think." She mumbles.

Jake keeps his number one artist on track, if she wasn't recording, she was writing, her concert at Kensington Palace sold out, everyone loves Loren, her fans can tell she's genuine, always kind and sweet to them, signing autographs and posing for pictures with them. It was passed midnight when she was finally getting to bed, she was tired but she felt so excited and pumped, her show was a success.

Two month later she was in Paris for a few weeks, she was going to do a video there, Jake made sure to get his top male artist to be a part of Loren's video, it was Mike Luke, one of Jake's success stories who was on the top ten of the billboard for a few months.

"It's nice to meet you my beautiful lady." Mike holds Loren's hand and kisses it.

Loren furrows. "Thanks." She pulls her hand away from his.

"So tell me Loren Tate, are you seeing any one?"

Loren looks at him. "We just met, why do you need to know? Last I heard, you were dating several popular actresses."

"So, I love to have fun." He teases.

Loren rolls her eyes. "Listen we're here to do a job, that's all your getting from me."

Jake and Kelly watch them from afar. "I think Loren and Mike make an amazing couple, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kelly laughs. "You've got to be kidding, Mike has the worst reputation in Hollywood."

"I want her to succeed and I need to convince Eddie Duran she's out of his league, she's moved on is dating people she has something in common with."

"So what do you need?" She asks.

"Have the photographer take a few pics of them together while they rehearse for the video, then make sure TMZ gets them and they release them for the world to see, tell them to make it seem like they're a couple."

"What are you trying to do Jake? If Loren finds out…"

He interrupts her. "No one will know, it's a common thing to put couples together and let the fans come to their own conclusions."

"Ok Jake, you're the boss." Kelly admits.

Jake smiles. "Exactly and when have I ever been wrong?" He asks with a smirk.

Kelly says nothing else and leaves the area in search of the photographer. And within the hour he's taking pictures of Loren and Mike as they went over some dance moves with the choreographer.

Within a few days, TMZ releases the pictures, Mel's phone buzzes several times, her eyes widen at the sight of the pictures released, they seemed very cozy and they would give anyone looking at the pictures the impression that they were a couple.

Mel walks into Loren's room. "Hmmm what's this about Lo?"

Loren was on her laptop going over some lyrics. "What is?"

Mel shows her the phone. "Weren't these taken while you rehearsed the other day?"

Loren is upset. "You know that guy is a jerk, I would never date him."

"They're trying to imply you guys are an item."

Loren rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Kelly says it's part of my career."

"What if Eddie sees them?"

Loren looks at her best friend. "He knows me; I wouldn't do that to him."

Meanwhile…..

Eddie is finishing up. "Ok guys take a lunch break; we'll go over these moves afterwards again."

Katy walks into the gym area. "I have lunch for you sweetie."

Eddie smiles. "Thanks mom."

One of Eddie's students walked back into the gym area. "Hey teach! Did you see the latest?"

He turns to acknowledge him. "Seen what?!"

He tosses him his phone, there in plain view was Loren in a very cozy hug with Mike Luke. Eddie pretends it doesn't bother him, tossing the phone back to his student.

"Yeah I'm sure it's all fun."

Katie looks at her son. "Honey you know most of these pictures are Photoshop."

"She's been gone how long? And she's all over the first guy to come her way."

"This isn't nothing like Loren, don't forget it's a gossip page posting these pictures!"

Eddie was hurt. "I don't care anymore mom, she's moved on and so can I."

It didn't end there, the press never left Loren alone, and it didn't matter where she was with or the place she was at, the photographer's had a field day taking her picture, maybe she was having a rehearsal, business dinner they took her picture with any actor or musician that sat by her side. The caption always stated it was her latest boyfriend.

Loren had no time to date, she was always writing, or recording, and rehearsing for her next show. She was reaching the top of the music world really fast.

Nora flew in to visit her daughter. "Honey you look so beautiful."

Loren blushes. "Mom, I've missed you."

"What have they done to you?" Nora asks.

"What do you mean?" Loren questions.

"Your hair, your make-up, you're just more beautiful than I remember honey." Nora responds as she hugs her daughter, not wanting to let go.

"Thanks mom, I miss you so much."

"So tell me, how is life on the go? Are you ok? Are you eating well?"

Mel walks in with a huge smile. "Nora you're hilarious! Loren lives like a queen and Jake and Kelly make sure she has everything she needs."

Nora smiles. "I am so happy you're here with her Melissa."

They had lunch and chatted for a while and Loren finally asks. "How's Eddie mom? I miss him so much."

"I don't see him that much honey, he's been very distant lately." Nora responds.

Loren sighs. "I thought he loved me, we were supposed to be together, and now here I am touring the world all by myself."

Weeks turn into months, and a year later, Loren is at the Grammy's and leaves the ceremony with 4 Grammies, Loren is on top of the world, she was asked to promote several beauty products and a clothing line, fans go crazy wanting everything Loren wears or uses.

Loren performs in many countries, after three years, she told Jake she was going to take some time off, she's headed to Los Angeles.

Jake has gotten Loren her very own Jetliner, and personal pilot and attendant. They arrive in L.A and are ready to exit the Jet.

"Your mom will be thrilled to see you Lo." Mel says with so much excitement. "It feels great to be home; I've missed L.A."

"I can't wait to be home." Loren adds.

Loren's personal Limo and driver are waiting for her and Mel, they get into the limo and the driver makes sure he gets all of their personal luggage.

The limo stops in front of Loren's home, she and Mel exit the limo, and head towards the front door, the driver takes all of their luggage out.

"Miss Tate where do I place your luggage?" He asks.

Loren opens the door. "Just leave it all in here."

He does as told. "Do you need anything else Miss Tate?"

"No I will be here the rest of the day, you may go and I'll call you tomorrow if I need you to come."

He leaves, and Loren calls for her mom, and there's no answer. "I wonder where she's at?"

"I told you to call her and let her know we were coming." Mel states.

Loren walks towards the dining room table. "It looks like mom was at a wedding."

"Why? What did you find?"

"There's a lot of wedding favors here." Loren picks it up and looks to see if she can find the names of the bride and groom.

"Who do we know that could have gotten married." She says.

"Maybe it's someone Nora knows." Mel responds.

They wait for a while and then they leave to have lunch. "I feel like walking." Mel agrees and they head out, as they reach the downtown area, Loren runs into Cameron. "Wow Loren it's really you."

She smiles. "Yes, it's definitely me, how are you Cameron?"

"Great, you're more beautiful than I remember Loren, how long as it been? I love all of your music, when I first heard you sing, I knew you were going to be huge."

"Thanks Cam, it's been 3 years since we graduated, I always loved music so you know I love what I do."

"How does it feel to be so famous? Aren't you afraid of being recognized?"

Loren furrows her eyes. "I feel the same Cam, I am still Loren Tate, and nothing has changed me and never will plus this is my hometown, I don't mind being recognized, and it was great to see you, Mel and I are going back to have lunch."

Cam shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I get it; thought you came to the wedding." He walks away without saying another word.

Loren looks a Mel. "Ok so who got married? Now I'm curious."

"Let's go and eat and afterwards we'll go home and see if Nora is back."

They stop at Loren's favorite place, many fans recognize her and requests autographs and selfies with her, and as usual Loren complies.

They finally head home, and Nora and Katie are already home. "Hi mom! You're finally home."

Katie smiles at the sight of Loren. "Loren, I'm so happy to see you sweetie."

They hug. "I'm happy to see you too Katie, how's Max?"

"He's good, and why didn't you tell us you were coming?" She wonders.

"I wanted to surprise mom, but, it didn't work out, she wasn't home." She looks at Nora. "So, who got married? I saw many clues on the table, we went to eat and ran into Cameron, and he too mentioned a wedding."

Nora sighs and looks at Katie, both women stand there without saying a word, Melissa furrows her eyes, what is the big deal? Why is everyone acting so weird she wonders.

Nora downcast her eyes, the tension in the room is quite thick, you can cut it with a knife. She walks towards Loren and holds her hands and sits her down right next to her.

"I never thought you'd show up today of all days, and I thought when it came to you finding out, it would have been several weeks or months."

Loren looks at her. "Mom you're beginning to scare me, what's going on?" She looks at Katie too.

"What's going on Katie?"

Mel stands next to Loren placing her arms around her, and Nora finally says it. "Eddie got married last night."

Loren's eyes widen. "He what? Wait, who did he marry?"

"He married Penny." Katie was quick to say. "It was a small ceremony, nothing huge at all." She adds.

"Penny?" Is all Loren manages to ask, she stands there numb, not knowing if she should cry or run away.

"Loren I wasn't going to tell you, at least not yet." Nora says.

Loren finally speaks. "I don't know what to say, I thought he loved me, he broke up with me and I was hopeful we could work things out today, the reason I decided to come home."

"Loren…" Katie pauses and then continues. "He loves you so much, he was heart-broken to see all those pictures of you with all of those men."

"Katie most of those pictures were Photoshop, I didn't date any of them, I couldn't..." She stops, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought he'd wait for me to come home."

She wipes the tears escaping her orbs. "I love Eddie, I never stopped, and I come back to find he's with some one else."

"I'm so sorry Loren." Katie adds. "I wasn't in agreement with his choice."

"No worries Katie, this isn't your fault." Loren walks away trailed by Melissa, her broken heart allows Loren to cry and grieve losing Eddie forever.

Nora turns towards Katie. "Go home Kate, I'll talk to her." Katie does as told and exits the home.

Loren stays in the area only a few days, then calls Jake and resumes her tours to Australia and the surrounding countries.

Two years later, Eddie and Penny are expecting a baby, through an ultrasound they learn twin girls are on the way, Penny develops heart problems during her pregnancy.

She goes into labor at 28 weeks along, she's rushed to the hospital. During her labor, doctors tell Eddie she may not make it through labor, her heart condition have worsened. An emergency C-section is scheduled.

Penny knows she's not going to make it. "Eddie, thank you for the beautiful life you gave me, I know you couldn't love me…." She stops than continues. "I know Loren was your true love but I'm grateful for everything you did, I loved being your wife."

"Penny don't talk right now, save your energy, our girls will be born very soon."

She holds his hand. "Tell them I loved them with all of my heart."

The doctors perform the emergency C-section and two beautiful girls are delivered, they wrap them up with blankets and are taken to Penny, she kisses them and then passes away, her heart was too weak.

Eddie is left with two tiny girls to raise on his own. Katie and Max are thrilled to help raise the girls, and they're named Lisa and Lyla.

5 years later, Eddie now coaches a college football team at the nearby University. And Loren continues to perform, now she's back in the United States, back in L.A and starts a Music School to help young girls learn how to play any instrument of their choice and nurture the ones with the gift of music.

Eddie's daughters love music and they're huge fans of Loren Tate. "Daddy there's a school of music by our school, can you take us?" Lisa asks.

"Please daddy!" Lyla insists.

Katie smiles. "You can't say no to them, it's a brand new School, and I hear it's an amazing Music School, and I think the girls can benefit greatly from attending there, so let's go and check it out."

Eddie smiles, he can't say no to his girls. "Ok then, you girls, including grandma win."

They get into Eddie's car and head there; the girls are so excited! "I want to sing like Loren Tate."

Katie smiles as both girls sit in the back of the Mini Van singing to one of Loren's songs. "It's really weird how your girls love Loren's music."

Eddie agrees. "I know, who would have thought that was ever possible."

Loren is finally done writing her latest beautiful song she calls Photograph, she plans to play it for the girls attending the school, so gets her guitar and starts to strum it, humming along to the music created to go with the song. The girls form a circle around her, they sit to listen to her sing, and Loren smiles, she loves this part of her life now, she doesn't tour as often, she is her own boss now, Jake is no longer in charge of her life and choices. She begins to sing….

"Loving can hurt

Loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard, you know

It can get hard sometimes

It's the only thing

That makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph

We make these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Our hearts are never broken

And times forever frozen, still

So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You will never be alone, wait

For me to come home

Loving can heal

Loving can mend your soul

And it's the only thing that I know, know

I swear it'll will get easier

Remember that with every piece of ya

Mmmmmmm And it's the only piece to take with us when we die"

Eddie walks in holding his daughter's hands, and Katie is there too, they've been able to hear her song and they stand there listening, Lisa recognizes Loren, but Katie tells her to wait until Loren is done with the song.

Loren continues to sing, everyone there can tell she loves singing, it shows strumming the guitar to follow each and every tone of her song.

"Mmmmmmmm we keep this song in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Our hearts are never broken

And time is forever frozen, still..

She continues unto she reaches the last lyrics of her song which reads…

"Wait for me to come home.."

Loren closes her eyes feeling every lyric to her latest creation, a song so close to her broken heart.

She finally finishes the song and looks at every young girl staring, smiling at her and watching her every move, her smile is huge.

"So, what do you all think?" She asks.

Suddenly, Lisa and Lyla run in. "We love it Loren."

Loren stops and turns towards the young voices of the little girls coming her way, she smiles at them and stands to acknowledge them, that's when she sees Eddie standing a few feet away with Katie right next to him.

"Eddie…."

So sorry, but the chapter ends here today! So now what? Please kindly review, it will help me to continue.

Song credit; Photograph by the amazing Ed Sheeran.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Sorry for being so late, so much going on and then COVID-19 appears, turning our lives upside down, so please stay home, stay safe, this is the only way we can contain this horrible virus! Do your part! Do it for your family, friends and your neighbors.

Enjoy this chapter and please kindly review, I don't want to stop writing, I really enjoy it, especially with Leddie, I will try and post sooner, but to do so, I need your help, so please kindly review!

Always the One Hollywood Heights

C-4

Loren can't believe her eyes. She bends down to acknowledge the little girls that have run up to her. "Thank you so much, you're both so beautiful, and whom might you be?"

One of the twins responds right away. "I'm Lyla Duran, and we're 5 and half years old, and this is my sister Lisa."

"Well Lyla and Lisa it's nice to meet you both."

Katie walks towards them. "Loren the girls are huge fans of your music."

Loren smiles giving Katie a kiss on her cheek. "Hi Katie, it's so good to see you." She acknowledges the girls once more. "Thank you girls, you're both very sweet."

Lyla calls for Eddie. "Daddy come and meet Loren."

Loren avoids making eye contact with Eddie, her legs feel light, and when she looks up, Eddie is standing right in front of her.

"Hi Loren, you look amazing, and that song was very beautiful, somehow I can relate to it." He narrows his eyes and tries to make eye contact, and Loren takes a deep breath and she looks at him with a smile.

"Thanks Eddie, it's great to see you too, where is Penny?" Loren scans the area right behind them wondering if it was too soon to ask, she knew she had to remain calm.

Eddie isn't sure how to even say it, but, he does. "She passed away Loren, right after the girls were born." He says it with a slight crack in his voice.

Loren's heart breaks. "I am so sorry Eddie."

"Thanks, it's been hard but the girls motivate and inspire me every day."

Loren nods. "I am sure they do, your daughters are beautiful."

Mel steps into the area and she sees Eddie standing by Loren, how dare he? She's upset because she knows how much Loren loves him and is still hurting, so she walks towards them.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Loren but Tony is on the phone; he wants to confirm your dinner date for tonight." She finally acknowledges Eddie.

"Well hello Mr. Duran, what brings you here?" Her tone is loud and he can tell she's not pleased he's there.

Loren responds before Eddie has a chance. "He's here with his daughters, this is Lyla and Lisa."

Mel wants to make sure Eddie hears her question and asks Loren again. "What do I tell Tony?"

Loren forces a smile; she knows what Mel is up too. "Tell him I'll see him at 7." She turns her attention to Katie and Eddie. "So how can I help you both?"

Katie is the first to speak, and the girls hold Eddie's hand and they guide him to walk around the area so they can look at all of the classrooms full of so many exciting things, like instruments and many music projects.

Katie continues. "My granddaughters love music, you've inspired them Loren, we would love them to attend this school, they're going to start kindergarten and we feel this is the right school for them because they love music and want to learn and be just like you."

Loren smiles. "That's great Katie and I do have a very long waiting list, and I can tell they love music and I wonder who they take after?"

Eddie is back and hears Loren's question. "I don't know Loren, I can't hold a note if my life depended on it, but Penny was your number one fan, and she loved your music and she was always listening to your songs during her pregnancy and I guess the girls fell for your music from utero." He adds.

"Thank you, that's so sweet, Penny was always encouraging me." Loren looks through her tablet. "I did tell Katie I have a long waiting list." She stops and looks at Katie. "I will add them so they can attend right away, but, please don't let anyone know I did this."

Katie holds Loren's hands. "Thank you sweetheart, I knew we could count on you."

Loren smiles even though her heart feels heavy. "I'm doing this for Penny and the girls, she was always so supportive of my music." Loren signals Mel to come.

"Can you take Eddie and Katie to the office where he can fill out the forms to register his daughters to attend this school."

Mel smiles narrowing her eyes. "I thought there was a very long waiting list, and all of the classes are full."

Loren can tell Mel isn't very happy with her choice. "I made room so please take them to the office and ask Becky to help them fill out the forms on the tablet."

Mel rolls her eyes looking towards Eddie. "Please follow me."

He trails behind Mel and Katie turns towards Loren. "Thank you for everything, my granddaughters will enjoy this so much."

"I'm happy to do it Katie." Loren adds.

Katie hesitates for a few seconds but she can't stay quiet. "Loren he's never stopped loving you."

"Really? Is that why he married Penny." Loren's voice cracks.

"It was Jake's fault.." Katie spills the truth.

"Jake!? What do you mean his fault?" Loren is shocked.

Katie bites her lower lip. "I'm sorry I should have never said anything."

"How is Jake involved?" Loren insists.

Katie turns around to make sure Eddie isn't around, then she turns her attention towards Loren once more.

"He told Eddie to break it off with you, and made sure to tell him if he really loved you, he'd do it, so you could concentrate on your growing career."

"What! Why? Omg! Katie I would have never allowed that! Why didn't Eddie tell me? I would have never put my career ahead of him, I love him Katie, I've never stopped caring for him." She admits.

"He didn't want to be the cause of your career failing, Jake made sure he knew that, and Eddie agreed because he's always loved you Loren, and Jake knew that and took advantage of it." Katie adds.

Loren is trying so hard to hold back the tears. "Had I known I would have dropped Jake; how dare he mess with my life." Loren's can't hold them back anymore and her eyes fill with tears. "But Eddie got over me real fast, he married Penny."

"Penny knew he loved you Loren, she saw how much he was hurting without you in his life, and she was a great friend to Eddie, he was miserable, and Penny knew all along that you were the love of his life, and married him anyway, when she got pregnant she was told she had heart issues and even though she knew a pregnancy would probably make her health issues worse, she carried the girls close to full term and left us two precious girls we love so much."

"I am glad Eddie has them and they're beautiful Katie, and I am so glad I walked away from Jake, he was so demanding, but he had no right to decide what was right or wrong for my life, how could he take my happiness away." Loren says with so much sadness in her voice.

"Why did you drop Jake? You aren't performing anymore?" Katie asks.

"I'm done with tours and concerts, I still record and write songs, I may do a small show here and there, Jake wanted me to continue to travel, once my contract expired I walked away."

"I am sure he wasn't happy about it?"

"I didn't care Katie, I didn't have a life, I'm approaching my late 20's and I want a family, I want to be happy again." Loren begins to cry.

Katie consoles her. "You'll be happy again Loren, I know you will."

Eddie and the girls make their way towards Loren and Katie, Loren hears the girls calling her and she quickly wipes the tears away from her cheeks.

Lyla notices. "Are you ok Loren?"

Loren smiles. "Yes, I'll be right back." Loren excuses herself and heads towards the restroom.

Eddie watches her walk away and he turns towards Katie. "Is Loren ok?"

Katie can't tell him the truth. "She's overwhelmed with so much on her plate today."

Eddie can't hold it in anymore. "Mom, she's more beautiful than the last time I saw her, she hasn't changed, she's the same sweet kind Loren I've always loved, I want to hold her and tell her how much I love her."

"I know honey, but, you have to give this some time, you can waltz in here and expect Loren to jump into your arms."

"Time? How much longer? Mom I've been a widow for over 5 years, I will never stop loving her."

A few hours later, everyone has left the school, Loren has changed into a dress and refreshes her make-up.

"Tony will be here shortly." Mel adds as they head towards the main door.

"I know; I am in no mood to go anywhere today."

"You're having dinner with Tony, you need this Loren."

"Really? You really think this dinner will help me feel better? I just can't…"

The door opens. "Hey beautiful…are you ready?" Tony walks towards Loren placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yes, I think I am." She responds not quite sure how she feels, she was enjoying the time she and Tony were spending together, he too was in the music business, and now Eddie was all she could think of.

"Are you hungry Babe? Earth to Loren." Tony is trying to get her attention.

"Oh..sorry…yes of course I am… I'm starving." She quietly responds.

They leave and Mel heads home. "Hi Nora, you're never going to believe who showed up at the school?"

Nora smiles. "You don't sound too happy, who was it?"

"It was Eddie, with his two little girls, and did you know Penny passed away?"

"Yes I knew it, I just didn't want to share with anyone, especially with Loren, she's been hurting for so long, and then she started dating Tony, I saw a glimpse of happiness and I don't want to see my girl sad anymore, I want her to finally be happy and I think Tony is doing that very well."

The door suddenly opens and Loren walks in, Nora turns and she sees her daughter walking towards her in tears. "Mom, I can't do this.." She's sobbing and leans on Nora.

"What happened sweetie? Weren't you on a date with Tony?" Nora asks as Mel looks on.

"I did, and I couldn't even hold a conversation with him, all I could think about was Eddie."

Mel sighs heavily. "I knew it the moment I saw him today; I knew it would affect you."

Nora tries to console her daughter. "Loren I'm sorry you're hurting honey but everything will be okay."

Loren continues. "I could tell Eddie was hurting too, he was at the school with Katie, he didn't say much, and Katie tells me Jake meddled in my life, he made Eddie break up with me, why? I was so happy."

Nora holds her and listens to her cry and vent. "He has twin daughters, and they're so beautiful, they look so much like Eddie and they were supposed to be our girls, his and mine, this isn't fair at all."

Loren continues to cry; Mel prepares a cup of tea for Loren. "Here Lo, this will help you feel better.

A few hours later, Loren has finally fallen asleep. "I've never seen her this bad." Nora says with so much sadness.

"I knew seeing Eddie and his daughters today would affect her, she was smiling and calm but I knew deep down she was dying." Mel adds.

"What are we going to do? I know Tony cares for her…" Nora says.

Mel interrupts her. "He does, but her heart belongs to Eddie, look at her just now, she's a total mess."

Meanwhile…..

Eddie is upset as well, he's talking to Max. "I can't do this Pops, I saw her today and I almost lost it, I love her so much it hurts."

"Then talk to her, because I am sure she feels the same way."

"What if she doesn't? She had a date today, some Tony guy, Mel said it loud enough for me to hear, what if their relationship is serious?"

Katie walks into the room. "Eddie, she loves you too honey, she was hurting, and I told her what Jake did."

"Mom! What if he does something?"

"No, she dropped him a while ago she's committed to this school, she wants to inspire young ones to pursue music."

Eddie is pacing the floor. "I can't do this; I need Loren back in my life."

"Then listen to your father, talk to her, that's the only way you'll know, you're free to pursue Loren."

"Did you forget she's dating?" Eddie is quick to say.

"The Loren I saw today isn't committed to whomever she's dating, oh and the girls are ready for bed honey."

"Do you want me to put them to bed?" Max asks.

"No Pops, I'll do it." Eddie heads to their room.

When he arrives at their room, both girls are singing to one of Loren's songs that's playing in their iPad.

"Wow you girls know the lyrics to that song already?" Eddie asks with a small smile.

"Yes daddy, and we can dance like Loren does on stage." Lyla responds as she dances to the song and Lisa holds the mic and continues singing.

"You girls really like Loren don't you?" He asks with a smile, they make his life better.

Their eyes light up. "Yes! I want to be just like Loren, beautiful and sing a lot."

Lisa walks up to Eddie. "Daddy we want you to marry Loren, we want a mommy and we pick her."

Eddie smiles. "Really, just like that marry Loren?"

Lyla agrees. "Yes daddy, please marry her."

He smiles even more. "OK well right now it's time for bed, we can talk more about this tomorrow."

The following day…

Eddie drops the girls off at school., he sees Mel and asks about Loren. "Where is Loren? Is she ok?"

"No she's not, she's not feeling well this morning."

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Mel looks at him, pulling him to the side. "Like you don't know Eddie Duran?"

"Ugh..i know it's my fault!"

"The day you broke up with Loren, she's never been the same girl, how dare you listen to Jake? Why didn't you talk to her about it first? You broke her heart, then she came back to talk to you and you had just gotten married, I can tell you really loved her by marrying Penny! And it had to be Penny of all people."

"Mel you wouldn't understand what I was going through."

"Try me Eddie, like I said you could have mentioned it to Loren, I know for sure she would have chosen you, my girl was crazy about you, you inspired her Eddie, have you noticed her latest album was all about you? Listen to the lyrics for once."

"I didn't plan on hurting Loren when I married Penny, I wasn't planning on moving on, Penny knew how I felt, she still went ahead and married me, I felt terrible most of the time, until we had the girls, I knew I could be happy for once, and don't get me wrong, I love my daughters, but I never stopped loving Loren." He stops and locks eyes with Mel.

"I still love her Mel, when I saw her the other day it took so much out of me not to hold her and tell her how much I love and need her."

Becky interrupts Melissa. "The party planner is here for this weekend's Gala, since Loren isn't here can she talk to you?"

"She definitely can." She turns her attention towards Eddie once more. "I have to go Eddie, can you do me a favor and ask Katie to be here by noon, she's going to help Nora with the Gala's dinner menu, I don't have time to call her."

Eddie nods and as he makes his way out of the building, he sees Nora making her way towards the entrance.

He smiles. "Hey Nora.."

She smiles. "Hi Eddie, I see you joined the school."

"My daughters love anything to do with Loren and her music."

"That's great, listen I have to go and help with this weekend's dinner menu, I just called Katie and she's on her way."

"What is the Gala about?"

"It's Loren's way of thanking everyone for making this school so successful, and the dinner is a thank you for everyone that attends here, there will be dinner and some dancing."

Eddie smiles. "I'm looking forward to it, it's good to see you again Nora."

"Same here Eddie."

The weekend arrives, Loren's make-up and hair are done, one of the stylist brings in her dress, it's red long dress, made from chiffon and organza, Loren puts it on and it flows hugging her curves perfectly, she walks towards the mirror and smiles, it fits as perfect as she thought it would, her hair up and the tiny curls flow beautifully around her face.

"Yikes Loren! Are you sure you want to wear that?" Mel asks.

Loren furrows her eyes. "Why? What's wrong with it? Too tight?"

"No girl.." Mel giggles. "You look too darn beautiful and sexy; no one will be able to keep their eyes off of you."

Loren bites her lower lip. "Well according to Nina I have to look the part, I told her I wanted a light pink or peach dress, and she insisted I wear this one."

"You're still everyone's favorite and most beloved music artist, even though you don't perform as much, everyone still loves you Lo."

Loren sighs. "And I love them all." She looks at herself using the huge mirror on the wall, she turns from one side to the other.

"Ugh my butt looks bigger!" Loren complains.

"You look beautiful sweetie; don't worry about your butt, it's perfect." Nora says as she walks into the room and hugs her daughter.

"Loren the dinner starts in 20 minutes; Becky says you'll be thanking everyone with a quick introduction."

Loren checks her iPad, making sure everything she's going to say is in order, the door opens and Eddie walks in.

"Loren can we talk?" He asks then stops when he sees her. "Wow, you're more beautiful today than I can remember."

"Thanks Eddie." She responds.

He looks at Nora and Mel. "Can I have a few minutes with Loren?"

Nora and Mel leave the room, Nora heads towards the kitchen to make sure everything is in order. Mel takes a few steps away when she hears Tony calling her.

"Mel…can you come here?" He asks.

Mel smiles. "Sure, what do you need?"

He takes a small box out of the pocket of the suit he's wearing. "What do you think?"

Mel's eyes widen. "You're proposing?"

Chapter ends here, yes I know, I did it again, left you wondering, what will happen next? Please please kindly review! And remember stay home, stay safe and stay healthy! Hugs!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing good, staying home, I've kept busy, well here's the last chapter of this story, stay tune for my next story, the title is The Bachelor, it has nothing to do with the TV show. I should be posting the new story in a few days, so please enjoy this final chapter and kindly review, I do appreciate all of your reviews. Hugs!

Always the one Hollywood Heights

C-5

Tony's smile is huge. "Yes, I love Loren and I want to ask her to be my wife." He stops for a moment then continues. "But I'm kind of worried."

"Why?" Mel asks.

"She's been distracted lately, she's not the same girl I met." He wonders.

Mel bites her lower lip, it's not her place to say anything, at least not right now. "She's been so busy with her job in school; it's been very successful for Loren."

Tony continues with a lot of excitement in his voice. "I think today would be the perfect day to ask her to be my wife." Mel smiles, she feels bad, because she knows who Loren truly loves and she can tell Tony loves Loren.

Meanwhile…

Loren looks at Eddie. "What is it? The girls will stay in this school if that's what's worrying you."

Eddie walks closer to Loren. "That's the least of my problems, I want to talk about you and me."

Loren sighs. "I don't have time right now Eddie, I'm about to go on stage to welcome my guests for tonight's dinner."

"Then let's talk after you're done welcoming your guests, I need to talk to you today, I will wait here for you, I won't move from this spot Loren."

Loren notices how serious he is. "Ok then, I will be back as soon as I'm done on stage."

Becky walks into the room. "Loren you're on."

Loren smiles "Ok, on my way." She turns towards Eddie. "I'll be back."

She exits the room and Eddie looks around his surroundings, he's determined to get his girl back.

Within a few minutes, Katie walks into the room.

"Thank God I found you, your dad was in an accident, he was taking the girls to get some ice cream."

Eddie's eyes widen. "What! Are they ok? Let's go mom."

They cross Nora's path and she notices something is wrong. "Katie is everything ok?"

"Max was in an accident and he had the girls with him."

Nora picks up her bag. "Let's go, I'll drive you there."

"You have to be here for Loren!" Eddie says.

"I'll call her in a bit." She responds as they leave the school and get into Nora's car and they rush to the nearby hospital.

There's another accident as they approach the highway taking them to the hospital, after 20 minutes or so, they arrive at the emergency room. Nora drops them off at the entrance and she drives into the parking area to find a place for her car.

Meanwhile….

Loren is on stage a bit longer than she expected, after smiling and letting all of her guests know she's grateful for all of their support, the crowd wants her to sing her latest hit, she smiles, she can't say to them, they've inspired her to write and her love for music.

She grabs the mic and starts to sing them one of her favorite songs, it's a song that's still on the top 100 of the billboard charts, after she's done, she thanks them all and walks towards the room, looking at her watch she can tell it took her a longer than she had expected, so she walks towards the room where Eddie is waiting.

"Where are you going?" Becky asks.

"I told Eddie I'd head back to the room." Loren answers.

"Well, dinner will be served within a few minutes and Tony is waiting for you at your table."

Loren smiles. "Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can." Loren hurries into the room, Eddie seemed anxious to talk to her, that look he gave her said so much to her, should she be excited? She wonders biting her lower lip.

She opens the door and walks into the room wondering where Eddie is, and finally calls for him. "Eddie, I'm here."

Mel walks in. "I thought I saw you come in here, what are you doing here? Dinner is being served."

Loren sighs. "Eddie was here a little earlier telling me he wanted to talk."

Mel is annoyed. "He left Loren, I saw him walk out through the doors with Katie."

Loren can't help but sigh. "He seemed determined to talk to me today."

"Well it probably wasn't important, come on, everyone is waiting for you so they can start their dinner."

Mel places her hand on Loren's shoulder and they walk out of the room, Loren reaches the table where Tony is anxiously waiting for her.

"Hey Babe, your speech was on point and that song was beautifully done." He says as he puts his arm around her.

"Thanks, I love singing." She responds, but she's distracted, looking around the room for any sign of Eddie.

The server places their dinner on their table; she looks at Tony. "Have you seen my mom?"

"No, but I am sure I saw her earlier, maybe she stepped out." He responds.

Loren looks for her phone. "Hmmm I can't find my phone."

"Let's eat, after we're done, you can go and look for it."

Meanwhile at the Hospital, one of the emergency doctors has come to the waiting area to talk to Eddie.

"Are you Mr. Duran?"

Eddie is anxious. "Yes, are my daughters ok?"

"They were sitting in their booster chairs, that saved their lives, they have a few bruises but they will be ok." He responds.

Katie jumps in. "What about my husband?"

"He has a few cuts, scratches and broke his leg." The doctor says and continues. "And he hit his head, we're going to keep him overnight and run a few tests, plus we'll place a cast on his leg, I am sure he will be able to go home tomorrow."

"What about my daughters? Can I see them?" Eddie asks.

One of the nurses walks into the area and calls for him. "Your daughters are in this room Mr. Duran, you may go in, and they're anxious to see you."

"Daddy! We didn't get to eat any ice cream." Both girls hold their hands out to him.

"I will make sure we stop to get some on our way home."

"Look daddy I have several Band-Aids on." Lisa shows him her leg and arms.

Nora sits with Katie. "Max will be ok Katie, I bought you some tea."

"Thanks Nora, you missed Loren's dinner, I am so sorry, we were looking forward to it ourselves."

"It's ok Katie, I am happy to be here for you and Max."

"Did you call Loren?" Katie asks.

Nora looks at her phone. "I did and it kept going to voicemail, and I couldn't leave a message because her inbox is full."

"You should go to her because I will be staying with Max tonight."

"Are you sure you don't need my help? Loren will understand."

"No, it's ok, go and enjoy the dinner, and I will talk to you in the morning." Katie says.

Nora agrees then she stops by to check on Eddie and the girls. "Are you going home?"

"Yes Nora, and thanks for driving us here."

"I can drive you home if you wish?" Nora asks.

"No, I called Uber to pick us up."

Nora can tell he's upset. "Eddie the girls are ok, don't worry." She adds.

"I know, I wanted to talk to Loren about us today, and then this happened, I left her wondering where I was." He says with so much disappointment.

"I am on my way to the Gala dinner, and I'll let her know." She says with a small smile.

"I told her I'd wait and then I had to leave, and I hope maybe tomorrow we can talk."

The girls interrupt Eddie. "Let's go daddy, we want to get some ice cream."

"Let me check with the nurse to see if we can really leave." He says.

Within the hour Eddie is on his way home with the girls, as promised he stops to pick up some ice cream for them, he looks at his watch, it's after 10, he had no time to even call Loren.

At the Gala, Loren is on stage once more, dinner is over and now she will invite everyone to take advantage of the music and dance.

Before she leaves the stage, Tony joins her with the biggest smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen, before you head to the dance floor I have something to ask Loren."

Mel is standing nearby, this is it, she wonders, Tony is going to ask her right now in front of everyone.

Tony holds her hand and they walk to the center of the stage, as soon as they get there, he drops to one knee, Loren's eyes widen, this can't be happening, she could hear her heart beating faster than ever. Oh my God, she's silently saying as Tony finally asks.

"Loren, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Loren is freaking out, yes, she cares for Tony, but everything has changed, she looks at the audience, maybe just maybe Eddie will walk up to her and stop this, but, he's nowhere to be found, it's time she settles for whatever Tony can offer, perhaps this is her happily ever after she wonders.

Tony furrows his eyes, looking intensely into hers. "Loren.."

She takes a deep breath and finally responds.. "Yes, Tony, I will marry you." She wants to cry, run or do anything else to get away, but, she can't hurt Tony like this.

The audience gives them a standing ovation, they are so happy and excited for Loren. Mel is the first to walk towards them, and she can tell Loren's heart isn't in the proposal at all, will her best friend ever be happy?

A half hour later Nora walks into the school looking for Loren, Becky sees her. "Nora you're just in time."

"Dinner hasn't started?" She asks

"Oh of course, the dance has just started and Loren is engaged." Becky's smile is huge. "By the way, we were looking for you."

"Engaged!? Where is Loren?" Nora can believe what she's been told and can only imagine how Loren is dealing with all of this. Becky guides her to the area where Loren and Tony are dancing.

Loren sees her mom walking her way. "Mom, where were you?"

"I tried calling you, Eddie's dad had an accident with the girls."

Loren's eyes widen. "Omg, are they ok?"

"Yes, I was near Katie when the hospital called, I drove her and Eddie there, the girls are fine, and Max is good too, he broke his leg and might have a concussion, they're running a few tests before he's allowed to go home."

"So that's why Eddie left?" Loren sighs heavily.

Nora pulls her to the side. "You're engaged? How did that happen?"

Loren's eyes fill with tears. "Tony asked me in front of everyone here, I can't do this mom, now what?"

"Oh honey, please don't cry, we will figure this out."

"Eddie wanted to talk to me but then he left, and I thought he didn't care, I thought he probably changed his mind."

"He was worried he left you waiting." Nora adds.

Loren wipes the tiny tears streaming down her cheeks. "Now what mom, I don't want to hurt Tony!"

Mel sees them talking and heads their way. "So did you hear the latest Nora? Loren is engaged."

Mel notices the tears. "Omg, I knew it was a huge mistake."

"I can't so this Mel." Loren tells her.

Tony is looking for Loren; he had been talking to some of the guests present that evening at the Gala Dinner.

He smiles when he sees Loren, Nora and Mel. "Hey Babe, been looking for you." He looks at Nora.

"So did you hear the good news?" Nora can tell he's excited.

"Yes I did, welcome to the family." Nora says the words trying to sound happy.

Tony holds Loren's hand. "Let's dance babe, let's show everyone how well we can dance."

The following day…..

Max is home, Eddie and the girls are happy to see him relaxing in his favorite recliner, with a colorful cast on his leg the girls giggle trying to write something funny on it for grandpa.

Katie walks into the kitchen with a few bags. "I'm home."

"Mom why didn't you call for help?" Eddie says as he walks towards her.

"It's ok, we were low on fruits and snacks for the girls." She responds.

Max is looking for his favorite cookies. "Did you buy my favorite Oreo's?"

Eddie laughs. "Yes Pops they're right here."

"Hey son, I'm sorry you didn't get to talk to Loren last night."

"It's ok, I can do it later today."

Katie sighs, she had coffee with Nora and heard of Loren's engagement to Tony. "Honey we need to talk?"

"Sure mom is everything ok?" Eddie can tell something is bothering her.

Katie turns her attention towards Max. "Can you keep an eye on the girls while Eddie and I talk?"

Max agrees, and Katie and Eddie head out towards the deck, Eddie can tell Katie is worried. "Is everything ok?"

"Honey I want to be the one to tell you."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "Mom just tell me!"

She takes a deep breath. "Loren got engaged last night."

Eddie doesn't say a word, he stands there without any reaction, but Katie can tell with the look on his face that he's hurting.

He sits at the nearest chair. "What the hell mom? Why? We were supposed to talk last night."

"Honey she thought you left and had probably changed your mind about talking and that's why you left."

"So she gets engaged?" Eddie runs his hands through his hair, he's lost her again.

He's in no mood. "Mom can I be alone? Please watch the girls for a bit."

A few days later, Loren is with Mel, she's shopping for a bridal gown. "Loren why the rush?"

"I want to get this whole wedding thing over, and move on."

"What about Eddie? You can talk to Tony and tell him the truth."

"I'm done hurting everyone Mel." Loren tears up.

"But, you deserve to be happy Lo."

"The moment Jake interfered in my life, I lost my happiness, I lost the only man I will ever love."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Tony is a kind man and even though he will hurt, he will understand and find his true love."

Loren sighs, her heart feels so heavy. "Eddie hasn't even shown up at the school, Katie is the one that drops off the girls, and then picks them up, I am sure he knows."

"Of course he knows! He's another one that should speak up and he doesn't!" She says, and she can't stand to see her bestie in such a mess, what can she do? Can she step in to help Loren? Loren continues to look through the dresses, she finds one and asks the lady helping her if she can try it on. After a few minutes Loren comes out of the dressing room, she looks beautiful in a luxurious silhouette shimmery wedding dress with added pearlescent threaded lace around the beautiful gown that hugs her curves perfectly.

Mel's eyes widen. "Girl you look gorgeous."

Loren walks around the huge mirror. "Thanks Mel."

"You know you're all over the news, all of your fans are excited for you."

Loren continues to fiddle with the dress. "What should I wear as a head piece?"

Mel can tell she's not hearing a word she's saying. "You could put some tiny flowers on the side on your hair, maybe have your stylist pull all of your hair to the side."

Loren doesn't respond and tells the lady she will be taking the dress.

"Loren Tate, this whole thing is on you to fix, last time you weren't aware of what Jake had done to you and Eddie, but right now, it's on you to fix this!" Mel sounds very determined, enough is enough.

Meanwhile….

Eddie isn't doing much, after his coaching job, he's home with his girls, nothing seems to interest him.

"Are you going to mope from now on?" Katie wonders.

Max walks into the room in his crutches. "Eddie you still have time to talk to Loren, she isn't married yet."

"What for Pops?" She made her choice."

"So this is how you'll spend the rest of your life?"

"I have my daughters, they will keep me busy, that's all I need."

Max gives up. "Ok son." He looks at Katie. "Let's not worried about our son, he says he's happy so let him be."

A few days later Loren runs into Lyla and Lisa. "Hi girls, how are you?"

Lyla runs towards her. "Loren, we've missed you, is it true you're getting married?"

Loren semi smiles. "Yes, in two weeks."

"No! You can't get married, you're supposed to marry our daddy."

Lisa agrees. "Yes, we've told daddy we want you to be our mommy."

Loren hugs them both. "You girls are so sweet."

Lyla continues. "Daddy has been very sad and we know it's because he doesn't have a wife." Lyla grabs Lisa's hand and she looks up at Loren.

"Lisa and I want you to be our mommy, will you accept us?"

Becky interrupts the conversation. "Loren there's someone waiting for you in your office."

Loren looks at the girls once more. "Can we talk later?"

Lyla and Lisa smile. "Ok mommy Loren, we can talk later."

Loren freezes and Becky laughs. "Did they just call you mommy?"

Loren smiles. "Yes, they did."

Becky furrows her eyes. "What's going on Loren?"

Loren down casts her eyes. "I don't know Becks, I don't know anymore, my life is a mess and I'm so confused."

Becky hugs her. "It's going to work out Loren, you'll see."

It's two weeks later, and it's Loren's wedding day, her stylist has just finished styling her hair and placing tiny flower all around the side. And the make-up artist has given Loren a simple summer look at her request.

Mel walks into the room. "You look beautiful Loren."

Loren starts to shake; she can't seem to control it. "I have to talk to Tony." She holds her chest. "I can't do this Melissa."

Mel knew it! She knew this would happen. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need to talk to Tony before the guests arrive."

"I saw him outside; he was talking to the Florist." Mel responds.

Loren doesn't say another word; she exits the room with a look of determination. She heads towards the area where Tony seems to be telling the florist where to put all of the floral arrangements.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

Tony semi smiles. "Loren I can't see you right now, you're in your wedding dress, and by the way you look very beautiful."

He picks up that something isn't right, and walks closer to her. "What is it? Are you ok?"

"No I am not, please try and understand."

Mel can see them from afar, Loren is doing all of the talking while Tony stands there in front of her listening to her every word. Nora walks into the room.

"Where's Loren?"

Mel turns towards Nora. "Come and see your daughter."

Nora walks towards the door. "What is she doing?"

Mel smiles. "She's finally going to be happy."

Nora's eyes widen. "Wait… is she calling the wedding off."

Mel nods. "I think that's what she's doing."

Nora can see Tony hugging Loren and then he walks away, Loren picks up her dress from the sides and heads back to the room.

"How did Tony take the news?" Mel asks.

"He was actually very understanding, he wished me well." Loren says looking for her phone.

"What do you need honey?" Nora asks.

"I need to see Eddie, and I want to call an Uber." She responds.

Mel stops her. "I will drive you there."

Meanwhile…

Katie is getting ready. "Are you sure you're ok with me going to Loren's wedding?"

Eddie nods. "Yeah it's ok mom."

Lyla and Lisa come into the room. "Daddy is Loren coming?"

He furrows his eyes wondering what they mean. "Why would she come here?"

"We told her we wanted her to be our mommy." Lyla responds and Lisa agrees.

Katie stops herself from letting out a loud laugh, these girls are too much. "When did you talk to Loren?" she asks.

"At school, we told her we wanted her to be our mommy." Lisa responds and Lyla agrees.

Eddie scratches his head and sits near the girls. "Loren is getting married to someone else, so she can't be your mommy."

Lyla continues with the topic. "No daddy, we told her and she will come to our home very soon."

Eddie looks at Katie wondering what else to tell them, the door bells rings, both girls jump up in unison.

"It's Loren daddy, come on, let's go open the door." Max hears part of the conversation and looks at Katie wondering what they mean.

Eddie walks towards the door trailed by the two girls, he looks at them once more and then opens the door, sure enough, Loren is standing on the other side, dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown, and looking more beautiful than ever.

"Loren.." He can't seem to say another word, but the girls don't have a problem.

"We told you daddy that Loren was going to be our mommy."

Loren laughs. "I have to agree with them."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "I am so confused, what do they mean?"

"It's not important Eddie, I am here right now because I am tired of waiting for you to say something, I don't know why Jake took control of my life and asked you to let me go, he had no right, I would have never put my career ahead of you, because I love you so much, you're my everything, and I am here today to ask you if you want to marry me?"

Eddie semi smiles and holds her hand. "Loren I love you more than ever, and I never stopped loving you, and a millions times YES, I will marry you."

He walks closer to her and leans into Loren, placing a kiss, which Loren allows it to deepen, she places her hands around his neck and he holds her closer to him, giving her another kiss.

"So, where can we get married? You're all dressed up and look at me." Eddie wonders.

Loren smiles holding his hand. "I have everything ready." She looks at the girls.

"Are you ready to get married today?"

"Yes! See daddy we told you, Loren is going to be our mommy."

They head to the luxurious Hotel where everything is ready, the moment Eddie and the girls walk in, Loren's assistants take over, helping Eddie and his daughters to get ready for the wedding of the year, within a few hours Loren and Eddie stand holding hands and facing each other, saying their own vows, and within a few minutes, they are pronounced Husband and Wife.

Eddie looks at his bride with so much love. "You were always the one I would love forever."

Loren smiles. "I'll love you forever too Eddie."

In front of their family and close friends, they kiss, and both Loren and Eddie sigh with relieve because it finally happened, and Loren is glowing, so happy and she can't stop smiling, and Eddie is by her side, holding her hand and kissing his beautiful bride as many times as he can, he's finally happy and so much in love. And Lyla and Lisa are very happy too, they have their mommy and will finally live happily ever after, life is definitely good.

The End.

Thank you everyone for your continued support to all of my stories, I don't have many reviews, but I love writing and I will try and continue to write, so please kindly review and let me know what you think! And please sit tight for my next story. Don't forget stay home, stay safe and keep your distance and wear a mask! Hugs.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! Enjoy this new story! Kindly review!

The Bachelor Hollywood heights

C- 1

Eddie's a huge Rock Star, dating many women, he refuses to settle down, the ladies have tried and his best friend Loren tells him he won't be a Bachelor forever because some day a special lady will get him to eventually say "I do."

Robert Duran is Eddie's grandfather, he lost his wife a few years ago, misses her terribly, he's very old fashion, believes in marriage and what it stands for, because he had the perfect marriage, he knows his son Max is happily married, and he wants the same for his grandson, and he's a very wealthy man, who owns millions in properties in the Los Angeles area, plus produces many of the top movies in Hollywood. Grandpa Robert tells his son Max that his health is deteriorating and he wants to leave most of fortune to his grandson Eddie, but, he will do so only if Eddie marries.

So our story begins:

Nora Tate is a longtime friend of the Duran's and their personal accountant. She's been helping them since she graduated College, married her High School sweetheart, Trent. The Duran's made sure Nora and her only daughter Loren were provided for after her Trent dies in an accident. They live in the huge mansion with the Duran's. Loren was only 5 when tragedy struck her family, she's been Eddie's best friend since then. She's 14 now, Eddie's 16, and after watching him sing, Loren encourages Eddie not to give up on his love for music, and he agrees, he's at his best performing and has written a few songs, and at the age of 18, Eddie's career is on its way, he's been performing non-stop at nearby cafes, bars in the L.A area. Loren is right by his side, cheering him on.

A few years later, Loren graduates High School and majors in Business Administration Online University, she loves her best friend Eddie and she's in as many concerts as she possibly can to support him, and their other best friend Melissa Sanders manages his career.

He's 24 now, performing in every city in California. And he's on the top 100 of the Billboard charts.

Both Loren and Mel are very proud of him. "He's the best Lo."

Loren smiles from ear to ear. "I knew it all along he would be this amazing."

Eddie walks into the room after completing yet another concert. Loren jumps up wrapping her arms around him.

"You were great Eddie." She can't stop smiling. "Everyone loves you."

Mel smiles too. "You're the best artist out there."

Eddie blushes. "Thanks girls, what would I do without my amazing entourage?" He looks around the room.

"So where's the food? what are we going to eat? Let's make sure what we want so we can order and have it delivered."

"I think Tacos are sounding pretty good right now." Loren adds.

"I agree." Mel says while taking her phone out to place the order."

Someone knocks on the door, and Loren shouts. "Come in."

It's Ian. "Hey Eddie, Liz and Mandy are waiting for you, you said we could double date tonight."

Eddie gets up. "Go ahead and order the food, I will be back later."

Loren furrows her eyes. "You promised to eat with us today!"

"I'll do it in a bit, let me go and see what plans Liz and Mandy have for later tonight." He winks at Loren.

Eddie steps out and Ian turns his attention towards the girls. "How much do you want to bet he's not coming back?"

Loren shrugs her shoulder. "I know I'll lose if I bet anything, he won't be back."

"Wasn't he out with Lindsey and Margie a few days ago?" Mel questions.

"He's always busy, dinner with two beautiful ladies will do him good." Ian says.

"Yeah whatever, let's order something to eat." Loren tells Mel.

She responds with a huge. "Yes!"

A few days later..

Loren is playing Eddie's latest song while preparing for several exams.

Nora walks into the room.

"You're playing that song again? How many times are you going to listen to it?"

"Mom I helped him write some of those lyrics, and believe it or not, that song helps me concentrate while I study."

"I am very sure you'll do great." Nora smirks.

"Thanks mom, I love helping him."

"Well you and Melissa are doing a great job." Nora says while hugging her daughter.

"Robert keeps telling Max he wants Eddie to settle down." Nora says.

Loren rolls her eyes. "I know, why the rush? Eddie isn't nowhere near to settling down, I don't understand Grandpa Robert."

"He's old school honey, he was happily married, and wants Eddie to have the same thing."

"Yes I get it, but he dates so many girls, how will he meet the right one that way? Plus, he's having so much fun right now."

Mel walks in. "Who's having fun?"

"Our favorite bachelor." Loren responds with a tiny laugh.

Mel rolls her eyes. "Is Grandpa Robert at it again?'

"He'll never stop." Loren responds.

A few months later…..

Loren graduates from her online classes and will be helping Nora with her accounting business.

Robert had one of the rooms decorated for Loren to use as her office. "Thank you grandpa, I love it." She hugs him.

"You're very welcome honey, if you need anything let me know." He says it with a big smile.

He leaves the room and Loren turns towards Nora. "I just love grandpa Robert."

"He spoils you way too much but we both know he's a great man, very generous, I don't know what we'd do without his help when we lost your father."

"I appreciate everything he's done for us."

Katie walks in with her tablet. "Look! Why can't they leave my son alone? If Robert sees this he's going to start complaining."

Nora nods. "He's everywhere every day with a different girl, do you know the tabloids have named him the Bachelor of the year?"

"Someone has to make an honest man of him." Mel says with a slight sarcastic tone.

"I told him to put Eddie's inheritance in a trust fund, but he won't have it." Katie adds.

"I know but Grandpa Robert is very serious about this, he's not getting any younger and wants to secure his wealth." Nora says.

"Why not leave it written in his Will that Eddie can't touch his millions until he's of certain age, why does he have to be married?" Mel asks.

"We've tried everything, there are times I want to hire someone to marry him with a signed contract just to appease my father in law." Katie says.

"Robert is a family man, who loved his wife very much, when she passed away he grieved her for several years, and he made sure his only son Max followed in his footsteps when he married you katie, and now he wants the same for Eddie, he wants to make sure whomever marries his grandson is legit, we can't fool him." Nora says.

"Don't I know it, and I get it, but, the times we live in are so different from the days when he was Eddie's age, and I can't get him to understand that." Katie sighs away.

"Grandpa Robert is a stubborn man and always manages to get his way." Nora says as she looks at Katie. "When he met you, he knew you were the one to marry Max."

"That was a while ago, plus I loved Max, Eddie hasn't even fallen in love, and we can't force him to settle down right now."

"Wish I could help you." Nora tells Katie.

"I know you'd do anything for my family." Katie says.

That goes for me." Loren adds. "I will always be here to help in whatever I can."

Katie smiles. "Thank you Loren, we love you so much."

"Ditto Katie." Loren hugs Katie.

Meanwile…

Eddie is out with Sonya. "So I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure." Eddie responds.

"I want us to be exclusive, I can't stand to see you with other women."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "Exclusive? No, not ready for that."

Sonya won't take no for an answer. "Why not, I love you Eddie, we go out a lot, why can't you make up your mind?"

Eddie looks at his watch. "I have a meeting with my manager, let me take you home."

"Eddie I refuse to share you with other women."

He continues to drive without saying another word, he stops in front of her home. "Good night Sonya, I've always been very honest with you, and just like with you I haven't made any promises to anyone, we go out to dinner and have a good time."

"I know that Eddie, but it's not my fault I fell in love with you." She exits the car. "Don't call me anymore."

He doesn't say another word and drives away, he arrives home and finds Loren reading.

"Hey girl."

Loren notices something is wrong right away. "You ok?"

"I think Sonya broke up with me."

"She broke up with you? Why?" Loren asks.

"She wants us to be exclusive, just wondering what brought that on."

"Eddie you're an amazing guy and they know that, can't blame them for wanting you all to themselves."

"I am way too busy with my career, the day I find the right one that's because I am ready to spend the rest of my life with her, and devote every minute of my life to her, regardless of my career."

Loren walks towards him. "I know that, listen grandpa is looking for you."

Eddie pulls his head back. "And then we have my grandfather wanting to marry me off."

"He means well Eddie, he loves you and he wants you to be as happy as he was with Grandma Jenny."

"I get it believe me I do, and he's the same with my dad, the good thing about this was he met the most amazing woman, my beautiful mom Katie."

Loren smiles. "I know you'll find your other half and she'll be just as amazing as Katie."

Eddie hugs Loren. "You're the best Loren, I hope you know that."

Loren wrinkles her nose with a huge smile. "I am the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Eddie laughs, and at that moment, Grandpa Robert walks into the room. "I am glad you're home."

Eddie semi smiles. "Hey Grandpa, yes, I just got home, I was talking to Loren."

"Well now I need to talk to you." He responds.

"Sure." Is all he seems to be able to say, Loren takes a few steps. "I will let you two talk."

Robert acknowledges Loren. "Thank you Honey."

She walks out and Robert turns towards Eddie. "I saw the doctor today, my high blood pressure meds are helping my heart beat and I'm alive."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "Grandpa I am sure you're ok, you're a very strong man."

"Jenny my wife looked healthy and one day she didn't wake up, that's going to be me one day soon, so I have had several meetings with my lawyers."

Eddie knows what's coming. "Grandpa I am not ready to settle down, I promise you that I'll let you know when the times comes."

"You're 24, I was 20 when I married your grandmother, she was 18, and we made it work."

"I know that, but things aren't as simple today as they were when you were 20, I need more time grandpa and I am not ready."

"Okay then I will make it my job to find the right young lady for you."

Eddie's not sure if he heard him right. "You're going to find me a wife?"

"You leave me no choice." He quickly responds.

Eddie shakes his hand. "No way grandpa, this is the year 2020, I don't need you finding me a wife."

The nurse walks in interrupting their conversation. "Mr. Duran it's time for you to take your meds."

He takes a few steps away trailed by the nurse. "I will let you know later Eddie; this conversation isn't over yet."

"I know Grandpa." Eddie sighs.

Max walks into the room. "What's Dad up too?"

"The same old story, I just don't understand why he's so adamant on the subject? I am not going to get married just to get his millions, you're already married Pops, he can leave you whatever he wants to give me."

"No need to get upset son, are you staying here tonight? Or at your condo?"

"I'm tired, I guess I can stay in my own room, if grandpa asks where I am, tell him I went to bed."

Robert walks back into the room. "I guess my grandson left?"

"He's staying here tonight dad, we will try and figure out what to do about this."

"I don't have much time Max, and he seems to have made up his mind."

"I know Dad, everything will work out." Max assures him.

Meanwhile..

Eddie's in his room, he can't believe Grandpa is so insistent, right now the bachelor life is so much easier."

Loren walks into the room. "Hey, how did everything go?"

Eddie rolls his eyes. "The same old story, maybe I should move elsewhere, if I'm farther away he can't force me to do anything."

"I don't think running away is the answer."

Eddie sits in the nearby chair. "Maybe right now, it's the thing to do."

Loren can tell he's feeling pressured. "Everything will be ok, you'll see, I am here to help you."

Chapter ends here today, not my usual endings, so tell me, what do you think of this new story? Please kindly review. Hugs


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I'm so late, so much going on, but here's chapter two, enjoy!

The Bachelor Hollywood Heights

C-2

Eddie asks Mel to arrange tours outside of the U.S, he needs to get away from his grandfather, it's been overwhelming.

He's been spotted and photographed in Europe with different girls every evening, Loren and Mel fly to Europe to spend time with their best friend.

They walk into the suite where Eddie's been staying. "What happen to this room?"

"You know Eddie, he had a performance last night and I'm sure they all came here afterwards." Loren says while walking around the room."

Mel picks up a few papers from the floor. "Looks like there's invites to several events."

Loren sighs. "Eddie's overwhelmed and acting out, Grandpa won't be happy if he saw this, and I think Eddie's trying to prove a point." Loren adds.

Eddie walks in. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were coming."

"You know we love surprising you." Loren gets closer him. "Why is it so messy in here?"

"What else could a bachelor do? It's all good fun Loren, no one's gotten hurt."

"So how long will you be away?" She asks. "You've been gone almost 2 months."

"Why? Is Grandpa asking? That's the reason I left, he won't stop."

Loren furrows. "Just be careful, come on, let's go and have some dinner, I've missed you Eddie."

Loren hugs him and Mel trails behind them. "Hey can we find tacos here?"

Eddie chuckles. "Not the kind of tacos we're used to."

Both Loren and Mel place their arm around Eddie's and they head out to find dinner.

Meanwhile…

Max notices his father isn't pleased; he asks about Eddie every day. He doesn't have the heart to tell him that's the reason Eddie left.

"So, do we know when my Grandson is coming back?"

"He has several tours in Europe Dad, he'll be a while, and Loren and Mel flew out to visit, don't forget Mel's his manager."

"Maybe she's adding more tours to his schedule on purpose?" Grandpa adds.

"It's her job to keep him performing dad." Max says.

"Maybe I should find him another manager that keeps him where I want him, and I can see him."

Katie walks in, she heard the whole conversation. "Dad, he'll be home soon."

Grandpa Robert grunts walking away, mumbling who knows what.

Katie turns towards Max. "How much longer do we have to deal with this? Our son is being pressured to do something he doesn't want too; I don't want him marrying a gold digger who'll only want fame and money."

Max laughs. "Honey, you have to calm down, I'll take care of Dad."

"I don't want my son moving far either, it's not fair to you and I."

"Eddie will do no such thing." Max assures her.

Max holds Katie's hand. "Let's go and have dinner, just you and I."

Nora walks in. "Go ahead Katy, I'll stay here with Grandpa, go and enjoy this beautiful evening."

"Are you sure?" Max wonders.

Nora points her finer towards the door. "Yes! Go!"

They leave, Nora sits to read a book, her phone buzzes, it's Loren, she's sending pictures, Loren's sitting on Eddie's lap and Mel's hugging him around his neck.

Nora responds. "Glad you're all having fun honey, please be safe."

Loren's responds right away. "We are mom, love you."

Back to Loren, Eddie and Mel, they're chatting away and sudden flashes appear around them. "Hey you guys smile." The photographer says, and others are close by too.

Loren furrows her eyes. "Go away! And stop taking our picture! Can we have some privacy?"

Eddie nods. "They won't leave us alone."

Loren continues. "Get out of here!"

The photographer laughs. "No way, we love to catch Eddie having fun, he's paparazzi's favorite Rock Star."

Loren's upset. "What an absolutely hateful individual."

Mel adds. "Can I puncture his lens? Then he'll stop!"

The photographer took a lot more pictures. "Now I'm done." He yells out. "Now I need to find a caption for some of these."

"You're an idiot!" Loren yells out, placing her shoes on to follow him, Eddie grabs her arm. "Just leave it Loren, they don't care, all they want is publicity, if you chase him, he'll make things worse."

Mel agrees. "He's right Lo, that man isn't someone you tangle with."

Loren looks at Eddie. "I'm sorry you have to go through that every day."

Eddie shrugs his shoulders. "It happens so often; I don't even notice them anymore."

Loren's not sure if she should tell him how she feels. "Eddie, we're best friends, you and I talk about anything, we're honest with each other."

Mel listens without saying a word, Eddie looks at Loren. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you to tone it down a bit, show your Grandfather you're responsible, what I've seen since I got here, things are getting out of hand with you."

"Responsible? What do you mean Loren?"

"You're not a teenager anymore, you're 24, act your age, show it by your actions."

Eddie sighs. "I'm just having fun, tired of Grandpa wanting to marry me off."

Mel interrupts. "Eddie, I don't know how to tell you but you were scheduled to perform in Paris, they called to cancel, apparently the people you had in your suite made the news."

Eddie furrows. "The moment people started getting crazy I stopped everything."

"Looks like you had no idea who was in your room." Mel adds.

Loren's sad. "So no performing in Paris?"

"No, they called me this morning, I had no idea how to break it to you Eddie."

Eddie looks through his phone. "I don't need Grandpa reading about this and making a big deal about it."

Loren stops him. "Let's go pack and head home."

Eddie looks at Mel. "Wait what about Rome?"

Mel bites her lower lip. "They canceled too Eddie."

"I swear I had no idea things got so out of hand."

"I will look into it and see what I can do."

"It's fine Mel, maybe touring should be on hold for now, get away from everyone, and lay low for a while."

Meanwhile back at the Duran home.

Grandpa Robert is taking a nap; the nurse walks into his room to give him the meds. "Mr. Duran, you need to take your medicine, sorry I have to wake you."

He's been napping in his recliner. "It's fine dear, can I have some tea?"

"I will have a cup for you right away." The nurse responds and walks out of the room.

Grandpa Robert picks up his glasses and puts them on. He looks for the TV remote control, he finds it and turns his large flat screen on, he wants to check on the weather.

Max walks into the room. "I see your up dad, were you able to rest?"

"Yes, and I was fine until my nurse woke me to take my meds."

"Don't forget your meds keep our heart working."

The nurse walks into the room with a cup of tea. "Here you go Mr. Duran, I will be back later tonight to give you your bedtime meds."

"That's fine." He responds.

He's still looking through the channels, and stops at a baseball game.

"Looks like it's in the 9th inning dad, maybe there's another game in another channel."

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

Katie is enjoying a piece of pie and looking through a magazine, Nora walks in.

"May I join you?"

Katie smiles. "Of course, let me give you a slice of this amazing apple pie."

"That actually looks delicious." Nora says.

"How about a cup of tea? I made some for Grandpa just now." Katie tells her.

"That's a great idea." Nora gets a cup and prepares some tea, while Katie places a plate with a piece of pie.

Nora sits and tries the piece of pie. "Did you make this?"

Katie laughs. "I wish, no I bought it at the bakery in town."

They're enjoying their pie; Nora looks at Katie. "Did you see the Stars on the Rise show?"

"The gossip show?" Katie asks.

"Yes, I was going through the channels and there was a segment on Eddie." Nora says.

Katie shakes her head. "Now what are they saying?"

"They canceled some of his tours in Europe, according to them, Eddie had a party and minors were present."

Katie furrows her eyes. "Eddie wouldn't do that."

"I know Katie, I too wonder what happened, I called Loren but it kept going to voicemail."

Katie looks through her phone. "There's a picture of Loren sitting on his lap and the article captions asks if she's old enough."

Nora looks. "That's the picture Loren send me through text."

"If my father in law sees this, he's going to flip."

Nora agrees. "Let's keep him off the television for now."

Meanwhile.

Eddie checked out of the hotel, Loren and Mel get their bags ready to fly home. There's plenty of paparazzi hovering around the airport, they see Eddie and the questions begin, Eddie walks pass them and doesn't respond to any of their questions, the questions are in regards to the party held in his suite, and of course they know his tours were cancelled.

Loren and Mel walk pass them with the help of security. They're finally inside the Duran Jet.

"You better be ready once we land in Los Angeles." Mel tells him.

"All he has to do is say he has no comment." Loren adds.

"I know, but I have to do some damage control." Mel looks at Eddie. "If we need too, I will do all of the talking, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Eddie responds.

Brenda walks into their seating area. "We're taking off soon, please sit and make sure your seat belts are on."

They do as told; and the Jet gets ready for take-off. Within minutes, the Jet's on the runway and it takes off.

Back at the Duran Mansion.

Max steps out of his father's room. "I'm going to go and get something to eat dad, do you need anything?"

"No, I had some tea." He responds.

Max walks out and the baseball game finally ends, Grandpa keeps looking through the channels and stops when he sees a picture of his Grandson, the caption underneath his name reads:

"The one and only Bachelor Eddie Duran caught in his suite with underage drinking."

The reporter continues when a picture of Eddie walking through the Paparazzi without saying a word enters the airport. The man continues with his report.

Grandpa Robert sits up, there's no way that's real, his grandson wouldn't do whatever the reporter's saying on TV.

Max walks back into the room and catches part of what the reporter's saying. "What are they talking about?"

"Eddie had under age teenagers in his suite after one of his concerts and his remaining tours were cancelled due to these allegations." Grandpa tells Max.

Max gets his phone out and calls Eddie, it goes straight to voicemail, Max leaves a message. "Call me when you get this son."

Katie and Nora over hear the conversation, fear grips Katie's stomach. She's holding Nora's arm, her hand suddenly feels weak and shaky, she can't even move it.

Nora notices. "Katie calm down."

"My father in law just saw that, I don't want this to upset him, he has to wait and hear Eddie's side of this mess." They're standing a few feet away from grandpa's room.

The butler walks into the room, and looks at Max. "There's a lot of reports by the main gate Mr. Duran, I had security tell them to leave, they insist they want to talk to Mr. Eddie."

"It's fine Devon, they won't be able to come into the property."

"I'll make sure security keeps an eye on the gate." Devon walks away.

Max turns around to acknowledge his father and finds him holding his chest. "Dad what's wrong?"

Grandpa Robert looks at his son Max and he's turning red, unable to mutter a word, he tries to catch his breath.

Max yells out. "Katie call 911."

Katie and Nora hear the commotion and run towards the room, Katie's on the phone, the nurse runs in and quickly checks Grandpa Robert.

Within minutes, the ambulance arrives, and take Grandpa Robert to the Hospital. Max jumps into the ambulance and rides with his father.

Katie and Nora drive trailing behind the ambulance, Katie looks at Nora. "Did you see what he was watching on TV?'

Nora nods. "Yes, the news on Eddie affected him."

The ambulance arrives at the hospital and he's taken to a waiting ER room where Doctors are ready to check Grandpa Robert, they hurry to stabilize his heart.

After a few hours, the Cardiologist manages to stabilize Grandpa Robert's heart, and tells the family his condition is still critical.

Max refuses to leave the Hospital, Katie sits nearby, along with Nora, they're staying there that night, It's finally morning and Mr. Duran's nurse will stay with him while Max, Katie and Nora head home to freshen up, and try and rest, it's been a long night.

Almost 12 hours later, Eddie, Loren and Mel walk into the mansion, they notice the house is quiet and the staff isn't saying a word.

Eddie calls for his parents, he finally sees Max in the kitchen making coffee, he's on the phone to get an update on his father's condition, he acknowledges Eddie, Loren's standing nearby.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asks.

Loren sees her mom walking into the kitchen. "Mom what's going on?" She bites her lower lip. "I am sure you heard about Eddie."

Max tells them what happened. Eddie's mortified, it's his fault Grandpa is in the ICU. "Dad there weren't any minors in my suite, I am sure of it, when it got out of hand I kicked everyone out."

"Then why did they say minors were caught in your room?"

Mel interrupts them. "Max I've been on the phone with the Hotel, they confirmed, there weren't any underage teens in Eddie's suite, it's a rumor, I am still investigating this mess."

"Started by whom?" Katie asks.

"I don't know mom." He looks around the room. "I'm going to shower than go see Grandpa."

Two weeks later.

Grandpa's health slightly improves, Eddie sits by his side and reads to him. Loren walks into the room.

"How's he doing?"

"The nurses checked his vitals, they said there's some improvement."

Max, Katie and Nora are also there. "Eddie go get something to eat, you have to take care of you, Grandpa will be fine."

"I'm not hungry." Eddie tells them, Loren sits by his side. "You haven't moved from his side, let me get you a sandwich."

Eddie nods. "Thanks Loren, you're the best."

Almost a month later, grandpa is awake, he's still very weak. He sees Eddie reading a book nearby.

He places his hand up to get his attention. Eddie smiles when he notices it.

"Hey sleepy head, the Dr. said you're coming home in a few days." Eddie places a kiss on his forehead.

Grandpa smiles, there's sadness in his eyes. "Grandpa I'll be staying home to sit with you."

He closes his eyes and nods, he holds Eddie's hand and squeezes it. Loren walks in along with Mel, she smiles and waves to Grandpa, she blows him a kiss.

"How's he doing?"

Eddie's worried. "He can't talk yet, and I'm worried Loren."

Grandpa continues to squeeze Eddie's hand; he takes a deep breath. "Guess what Grandpa?"

Grandpa tightens his grip on Eddie's hand. "We're getting married Grandpa."

Grandpa's eyes widen, Loren looks at Eddie wondering where this is going, who's he going to marry she wonders, Mel waits to see what on earth is Eddie's going to say.

Eddie pulls Loren to sit next to him. "Loren and I are getting married."

Loren's eyes widen. "We're what?" Is all she can say.

Chapter ends here, what do you think? Kindly review.


	16. Chapter 16

So sorry for posting so late, dealing with a lower back pain, and helping my sister who had a procedure on her foot, please enjoy this chapter and kindly review

The Bachelor Hollywood Heights

Getting married C-3

Eddie looks at Loren. "We're getting married."

The nurse walks into the room to check grandpa's vitals, Loren discreetly pulls Eddie outside the room, Mel follows them.

"Eddie, what do you mean?" Loren's shocked.

"Loren, it's just to appease my grandfather, he'll recover and we can go back to how things were."

"He'll expect us to get married Eddie."

Mel looks at him. "Are you serious right now? You realize your grandfather has heart issues, did you see the look on his face? Eddie he's excited and happy, how are you going to tell him you're lying?"

"I won't just yet, I'll talk to my dad and he'll help us with this." Eddie assures them.

Grandpa's personal nurse arrives and Eddie and the girls step out of the room, Loren's mortified.

The nurse is surprised Grandpa Robert is talking, he's excited about something, he keeps humming to the wedding song everyone walks down the aisle with.

Later that day.

Max and Katie arrive to visit Grandpa, and they tell his nurse to go and have lunch, she tells them Grandpa Robert is doing much better, and he's happy and excited, Max sits next to his dad, and he shares Eddie's news with them.

Katie can't mutter a word, she's not sure if she heard him right? Eddie and Loren are getting married?

"Dad, who told you this? I think you're dreaming." Max tells him.

Katie holds his hands. "Eddie and Loren are very good friends Grandpa."

He looks at them annoyed. "I know what I heard, my grandson is marrying Loren, I am happy it's Loren, I love her, she will make a wonderful wife and give me great grandbabies."

Katie's freaking out. "Let's wait for Eddie to get here and we can clear this up." Katie says, she's worried, Grandpa might be having issues with his memory, he's making things up.

Max looks at Katie. "He isn't kidding honey; he seems very sure of what he's telling us."

Katie furrows. "Why would Eddie tell him that?"

Max sighs. "I don't know."

Eddie walks in, Loren stays by the door, Max sees him and gets up and walks towards him, he holds his son by the arm and pulls him into the hallway.

"What did you tell Grandpa?"

Loren's standing close to them, she down casts her eyes, Eddie thinks he can fool his Grandfather.

Eddie smiles. "Pops don't worry, I told him Loren and I are getting married."

"Why would you tell him that?"

"Look how well he's doing; told him what he's been asking for."

Max's isn't pleased. "Did you ask Loren?"

"No, she's my best friend Pops, it's nothing, I can't pick any of the women I've dated because then it would get too complicated."

"Wow, I never thought I'd call you stupid." Max acknowledges Loren. "How do you feel about this?"

"I don't think it's the way to go, but, we can't tell Grandpa it's not happening."

Eddie looks at Max. "Why am I stupid Pops? Now he'll leave me alone and get better."

"You realize you'll have to marry Loren."

"No, you can help me get out of it Pops."

Max laughs. "Are you kidding me? You got yourself into this, and now guess what? We have a wedding to plan."  
The nurse returns and Katie steps out, she walks towards Max and Eddie. "What is going on?"

Loren looks at her. "Talk to Eddie, I'll see you later."

Loren leaves and runs into Mel who's near the elevators. "Hey girl, now what? How did Katie and Max take the news?"

Loren sighs. "I don't know, Max wasn't happy, he called Eddie stupid, Max has never done that."

Mel furrows her eyes. "Well I think you guys are getting married."

Loren's worried. "How will this help? You should have seen the look on Grandpa's face."

"Listen Loren, you have nothing to worry about, the good thing about this, the Duran's love you, Eddie is one of your best friends, what could possibly go wrong?"

"That's the problem, what could go wrong? Grandpa isn't a dumb man; we will not be able to fool him." Loren says.

"What will Nora say?" Mel questions.

Later that day

Max and Katie are home, they share the latest news with Nora, she furrows her eyes. "Wait a second, Eddie and Loren are getting married?"

Katie nods. "Yes, and please don't panic Nora.'

"No 'm not, I just don't understand how will this work out?"

Katie sighs. "This is what happens when you rush my son into getting married."

"What did Loren say?" Nora asks.

"She seemed nervous, I don't know, I think she's afraid Grandpa will see through this whole thing, the moment Eddie told him that, his health improved, the Dr. called Max, they're sending him home and he wants to know about the wedding."

Nora semi smiles. "He got his way, now he wants to be involved."

Katy sighs. "I don't know how involved, he's very weak."

Meanwhile.

Eddie and Loren sit outside of the Hospital. "Grandpa is coming home, your news made him well." Loren adds.

Eddie places his hand over hers. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this first, you're my best Friend Loren, I can't trust anyone else with this."

"So now what? You realize we have to get married."

"I know, I thought we'd lose Grandpa, reason I told him that, and now he's coming home." He makes eyes contact with Loren.

"Everything will remain the same between you and I, nothing will change."

"I think it will Eddie, I'll become your wife."

"I know, just on paper though." He assures her.

Later that day, Loren sits by the window in her room, she knew she'd get married one day but never like this.

Nora knocks on her door. "Honey can I come in?"

"Of course mom."

Nora walks in. "So how's my girl?"

Loren shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I'm ok."

"Loren you don't have to do this if you don't want too."

"Mom, I love grandpa, he's done so much for me, for us, I can't tell him I'm not marrying Eddie, what if he dies? I can't allow anything to happen to him."

Nora places her hand on Loren's shoulder. "I just want to make sure, Katie's worried about you, and the position Eddie put you in."

"Eddie didn't know what else to do, he felt guilty and thought his Grandfather could die." Loren sighs.

Grandpa Robert came home the following day, he made arrangements with the help of his nurse to have several wedding gowns brought to the mansion.

Loren finished breakfast when Nora walks into the kitchen. "You better come with me."

Loren furrows her eyes. "What's wrong mom?"

Nora holds her hand and guides her to the main library where Grandpa sits with a well-known bridal designer, Vera Wang and her entourage.

Loren stops when she sees the room full of people and wedding items. "Grandpa what's going on?"

"Come here my dear, I need you to sit, Ms. Wang has several gowns for you to look at." Loren sits with Nora by her side.

"Omg mom, I knew this would happen."

"Just sit and watch, everything will be fine." Nora assures her.

One by one Vera Wang's models walk and stand in front of Loren, they turn and twirl making sure she has a good view of each gown.

Katy walks into the library and watches the scene, she can tell Loren's nervous, pretending to enjoy the wedding show.

Grandpa Robert looks at Loren. "I want you to pick any gown you like my dear, don't worry about the price, I will take care of everything for you and my Grandson."

Loren smiles. "Thank you Grandpa."

"I will have a caterer here and the best services for your nuptials, I wish Grandmother was here, she'd be so happy." Grandpa adds.

Katy sits next to Nora and Loren; she places her hand over Loren's hand. "I'm sorry honey." She whispers.

Loren smiles. "It's ok, look how happy he is, I am happy to help Katy."

Vera calls Loren to look at other wedding attire. Katy sits closer to Nora.

"I'm afraid this might backfire."

Nora furrows her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Eddie thinks he can walk away from this, look at my father in law! It's like he revived, the nurse checked his vitals this morning and she says he's better than ever."

Nora shakes her head. "And Eddie thinks he can walk away from this marriage after a while?"

"He has no idea how involved my father in law will be on this wedding." Katy adds.

Vera takes Loren to the back part of the library, she has a huge selection of gowns. "I need you to try the one you chose Loren."

Loren walks into the back area with the help of one of the assistants, Loren tries the gown on.

It's a Trumpet/Mermaid Tulle Applique V-neck sleeveless, brush train gown, Loren looks beautiful and the gown hugs her curves perfectly.

Vera looks at Loren. "You're going to be a very beautiful bride Loren; your groom will be speechless when he sees you."

Loren sighs. "Yes of course." Loren turns around, she looks at the dress through the huge mirror, it's a beautiful gown.

Vera shows her the accessories that complement the dress perfectly. "Loren you can wear this piece on your hair, unless you want a veil?"

"No, this piece will be fine."

Vera looks at Loren. "Are you ok? I ask because you're not the typical bride, the majority can't wait to try any of these things, you're not really telling me what you want."

"I'm sorry Ms. Wang, I didn't expect to be looking at so many dresses today."

"What do you think of the one you're wearing? Are you saying yes to the dress?" Vera questions.

Loren bites her lower lip, if only she knew what's really going on, she takes a deep breath and responds.

"Yes, this is the dress I've chosen." Loren says and looks at the mirror one more time.

Vera snaps her finger and one of her assistants walks into the room. "Please check the dress, make sure it fits perfectly, Mr. Robert Duran expects only the best." Vera tells them.

She does as told; one of the hair stylist in Vera's entourage combs through Loren's hair, and the make-up artist looks through her make-up app, Loren has to look perfect for her wedding day.

Eddie stops by, his eyes widen when he sees what's been going on, Katy looks at him and smiles.

"Your Grandfather is so excited; you'd think he's the groom; he's arranged to have everything brought here for Loren."

"Does Loren have a say in this?" He wonders.

Eddie's grandfather sees him talking to Katy. "Eddie please come here."

Eddie sighs, he realizes this wedding is coming together real fast, he sits by his grandfather's side, and is told everything will be taken care off, now they need a date.

"Let me talk to Loren and we will let you know Grandpa."

A few hours later

Loren sits quietly in the patio and Eddie walks in. "Hey girl."

Loren smiles. "Hi, I am so relieved everyone left."

"I'm sorry Loren, I had no idea this would get so out of hand."

"What did you expect Eddie? What did you think would happen?"

Eddie sighs running his hands through his hair. "I wanted Grandpa to feel better, I wasn't thinking Loren, I honestly thought we'd lose him."

"The news of you and I getting married made him come alive." Loren says.

He looks at Loren. "I can cancel this?"

"No Eddie, do you want to kill him? Let's go ahead with our wedding plans, let's give Grandpa what he wants, it's too late to call everything off, he might get sick again."

Mel walks in. "Sorry to interrupt, Grandpa is looking for you both, he needs a wedding date, never seen him this happy." Mel adds.

Eddie looks at Loren once more. "I'll let you pick the date."

They get up and Loren holds Eddie's hand. "Let's go and tell him the wedding is in two weeks."

"I think you'll pull it off." Mel says.

"You mean my Grandfather will make it happen." Eddie adds.

They head towards his room, they find him sitting in his wheel chair, he hears them come in and turns to acknowledge them, he reaches for Loren's hand.

"I am so happy my grandson chose you Loren."

Loren blushes. "Thank you Grandpa, I am happy you're pleased."

He takes out a yellow manila envelope. "This is for you Loren."

Loren takes it from his hands. "What is it Grandpa?"

"Eddie will inherit all of my businesses and a large percentage of my wealth, I don't want to forget my future Great grand babies, and before I forget, you and Eddie will live in the west wing of this mansion, I know he has his penthouse, he will no longer be a bachelor, a family man needs a home."

Eddie looks at his Grandfather. "I will eventually get our own home."

Grandpa Robert nods. "I expect no less."

Loren tries hard not to react. "Grandpa you're doing so much, you're extremely generous."

"Nonsense, there's enough for everyone, your children will have everything they need, put that envelope away, my lawyer has everything filed away with all of the instructions."

Loren looks at Eddie, and smiles. "Thank you for everything Grandpa, our wedding will be in two weeks, it'll be here in our home." She places a kiss on his forehead and walks out.

Grandpa looks at Eddie. "She's so happy, you have to take very good care of her."

"I will Grandfather, excuse me, let me check on Loren."

He walks out of the room and looks for Loren, he finds her outside on the balcony. "Loren you ok? You practically ran out of there."

"Did you hear him Eddie? He's expecting us to have children, I've never seen him this excited and happy, he's a different man."

Eddie nods. "He got what he wanted, I wasn't thinking Loren, I'm sorry."

"No worries, we will have to be careful around him, you realize your dating days are over?'

"I know that Loren, I will no longer be a bachelor, believe me, I know what I have to do."

A few days later…

Loren and Eddie are sitting using their computer, they're on the internet looking for a new bedroom set, Grandpa is wheeled into the living room by his nurse.

"Glad I found you two, this is Darren, he's here to take your picture, we will be announcing your upcoming nuptials."

Eddie gets up. "It's ok Grandpa, we're going to use some of our old pictures."

"Those pictures aren't any good." He looks at Loren. "Your fiancé looks beautiful; we need a new picture."

Darren helps Loren and Eddie to pose, he has Eddie holding Loren pretty close, in another picture, they're looking at each other, and on the final picture he tells them to kiss.

Loren tries hard not to panic. "Hmm kiss?"

He looks at Eddie. "Kiss your bride to be."

Eddie sighs, semi smiles and brings Loren closer to him and kisses her, he probably forgot it was Loren he's kissing because their kiss deepen. Mel was about to walk into the room and froze, her eyes widen.

Loren pulls away looking at Eddie, trying to catch her breath. Darren broke the silence in the room.

"That was a great shot." He said, and Grandpa Robert is smiling from ear to ear.

Sorry chapter ends here today, kindly review.


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry for taking so long, I have so much going on, here's the next chapter, please kindly review.

The Bachelor Hollywood Heights

The Kiss C-4

Loren tries hard to catch her breath, that kiss left her breathless, she swallows and forces a happy smile while looking at Grandpa Robert.

"I'll be right back." She says and walks away.

Grandpa nods and keeps busy looking through Darren's picture, Eddie stands nearby, he's quiet, trying to figure out what just happened.

Mel grabs Loren's arm, pulling her into a nearby room. "Omg, what the heck was that?"

Loren's still trying to figure it out. "Hmmm, a kiss, we're engaged."

"I know you're engaged; do you realize Eddie kissed you? And it wasn't just any kiss Loren, it was a kiss, the kind I've caught Eddie giving his many girlfriends."

"I know Melissa! I noticed, but Grandpa was right there, what was he supposed to do?"

Mel scratches her head. "A peck on the lips perhaps?"

"Mel, please leave me alone, I'm still shaking, Eddie and I are best friends, the closest to a kiss we've ever had was a peck on the lips or even the cheek, we've never had…"

"If you won't say then I will, it was a French kiss Loren, a passionate one."

Loren looks for the closest chair. "Now what?"

"What do you mean now what?" Mel asks.

"I don't know; how will we make this work? I'm so confused Mel, what if Grandpa sees right through all of this?"

"He won't Loren, he's too excited to have his grandson finally married, and he loves you, he's happy it's you marrying Eddie."

Loren bites her lower lip; she can't seem to forget the kiss; she keeps touching them.

A few days later…

Eddie's at the studio, he's been there all morning. "Hey Mel, I think I'm done for today."

Mel smiles. "It's ok, I know you have to prepare for your wedding."

Eddie sighs. "Yeah tell me about it."

Mel furrows her eyes and looks at Eddie with an intensely. "So tell me, did the kiss have any effects on you?"

Eddie's caught off guard. "Kiss?"

"Come on Eddie, you know what I mean! The kiss you and Loren shared."

Eddie didn't expect the question. "Hmmm it was weird."

"That's it? Just weird? It wasn't just any simple kiss Eddie; did you even notice?" Mel questions.

Eddie looks ta her. "Of course I noticed, I never imagined I'd ever kiss Loren that way."

Mel walks closer to Eddie. "And! What did you think?"

"I don't know Mel, confused?"

"That seems to be the popular response."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "What did Loren say?"

"She too was confused; she was lost for words."

Eddie runs his hand through his hair. "I thought this would be very simple, you know, to please my grandfather, Loren was the ideal choice."

"You are marrying your best friend."

Eddie smiles. "Yeah I realize that, we've been the best of friends, I hope I didn't ruin what we've had for years."

Mel taps his shoulder. "You didn't ruin anything Eddie, and I know everything will be ok."

Eddie smiles. "Thanks Mel, see you later."

The following day, Eddie's arriving at his condo, and he stops when someone calls his name. "Eddie."

He turns to find Sonya walking his way. "I guess I should congratulate you."

"Hey girl, how are you, and thanks."

"I thought you weren't ready to get married? You were a sworn bachelor, what happened?"

Eddie shrugs his shoulders. "I fell in love."

Sonya narrows her eyes. "I don't believe you Eddie, isn't your fiancé Loren?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is."

Sonya's upset. "You're lying, she's your go to friend, she's always around to help you in anything you might need, one day I heard you call her one of the guys, what's going on Eddie? You wouldn't date me exclusively because that wasn't for you, and now you're marrying Loren?"

"Life has a way of changing, yes Loren has always been by my side, she's still my best friend, and I realized it's her I want to spend the rest of my life with, isn't a spouse a best friend too?"

Sonya shakes her head. "I am sorry but I don't believe any of this, all of your girl friends are questioning your engagement announcement, no one is buying it, but, if that's what you want then be happy, I just hope you're not using Loren for whatever made you go to your friend to get you out of a jam, have a great life Eddie Duran."

Sonya turns around and walks away, Eddie sighs, trying to make his Grandfather happy is now coming back to him, he furrows, he isn't using Loren, she's the only one that can help him make this possible.

Eddie walks into his penthouse and Jeremy stops him. "There's a designer upstairs with Loren."

"What kind of designer?" Eddie questions.

"I don't know sir, but Loren arrived with a lady over an hour ago." Jeremy says.

Eddie steps into the elevator and heads up to the top floor, he exits the elevator and finds his door slightly opened.

"Hey Loren." He looks around. "What's going on?"

Loren smiles. "I know Grandpa gave us a wing at his mansion for us to live in, but, we should keep our options open and I think your penthouse can use some remodeling and we can use it to get away."

Eddie looks at the lady standing next to Loren, she's using a tablet to write or draw who knows what, she smiles and looks at both Eddie and Loren.

"I will finish this in my office and call you when it's ready Loren, I am sure I can accommodate everything you want for this beautiful penthouse."

She leaves and Eddie turns towards Loren. "This is my place Loren; why would you want to change it?"

"Your place? I thought it's going to be our place?" Loren looks at him. "We're doing this for your grandfather and I want to make it all real."

"Loren it will be real, but not this place."

"So your penthouse is off limits?" Loren questions.

"No of course not, but this is my personal place, and I will come here when I need privacy to write songs or do whatever I need to do."

"That's fine Eddie, I thought we could share this place, but, it seems you want to keep your bachelor pad."

"You're welcome to come here too, but I don't want any changes done to this place."

"That's fine, I'll call Olga and tell her that there will be no changes done to your place." She picks up her bag and looks at Eddie.

"I will make changes to the wing we were given, and I hope that's ok with you."

"That's fine Loren."

"I'll see you later, we have cake tasting later this evening." Loren tells him.

"I'll be there."

She heads towards the elevator, and the door opens, and Ian steps out. "Hey Loren, I hear congratulations are in order."

He leans in to hug her, she smiles. "Hey stranger, where have you been?"

"Well you know the life of a photographer, always so busy, wish I'd known you guys are getting married, I would have flown back to take your engagement pictures."

"Well you can take our wedding pictures." She walks into the elevator. "See you later Ian."

The door closes and Ian walks into Eddie's penthouse. "Ok, what is going on here mate?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Loren? You guys are besties; She's everywhere helping you and fixing whatever needs fixing, she's your wing woman."

"I know Ian, and now she's going to be my wife."

Ian sits down. "But you're a sworn bachelor, you said you'd never tie the knot."

"I know, my Grandfather got pretty sick, things weren't looking too well, so I told him Loren and I were getting married, and he got well pretty fast after that."

Ian looks at him. "So Grandpa insisted on a marrying you off and you complied with Loren?"

"I couldn't ask any of the girls I've dated, and Loren understands why we're doing this."

"I see, so when is the big day?"

"It's next week." Eddie responds.

Ian smiles. "Looks like I am back just in time, do you need a best man?"

Eddie sighs. "Yes I will."

The big day finally arrives, Loren is in her future master bedroom getting ready, her wedding dress arrived with all of the accessories a day before, Katie hired several make-up artists and hair stylists to help Loren get ready, and of course Nora, Mel and Katie will use their services as well.

"I hope you like this dress Lo?" Mel walks around the room, turning and swinging while holding her dress.

"What do you think?"

Loren smiles. "It's beautiful Mel, and very colorful."

Nora walks in and laughs. "Melissa you can't out stage the bride, that dress is bright."

"Do not worry ladies, there's no way I will look prettier than the bride."

Loren's hair and make-up is done, she looks in the mirror., the stylist continues to fix her hair. "Are these curls the right size?"

Loren looks at her hair. "Yes, long and lose."

"It cascades beautifully down your back." The stylist says. "Do you want me to pick it up? It can still be done."

"No it's fine." She turns towards Katie and Nora. "What do you think?"

Katie's eyes fill with tears as she walks towards Loren. "You look so beautiful honey; I love you so much Loren."

Loren hugs her. "You're going to make me cry Katie, I love you too."

Nora steps right next to them. "My two favorite ladies."

"Hey!" Mel yells out. "What about me?"

They look at Mel and make room for their huge hug. "We love you to Mel." They say it in unison.

Nora pulls away. "Loren it's almost time, let's help you get into your dress."

Loren smiles. "Yikes! I hope I make it through this day."

Nora cups her face. "You'll be fine honey."

Max knocks on the door. "Is it ok to come in?"

Mel opens the door. "Sure Max, we are ready, how's grandpa?'

"I've never seen the man happier." Mel smiles. "I'm going to go and see if Eddie is ready."

Loren steps out with her gown on, everyone looks at her and they're speechless. "Loren, you're so beautiful." Max is the first to say.

"Thanks Max."

He walks closer to her. "Listen my dad wants to walk you down the aisle."

Loren smiles. "That's fine Max."

"Thank you Loren, he's a different man."

"I am happy he's feeling so much better."

"You're sacrificing so much for him."

Loren hugs him. "Please don't worry, Eddie and I will figure this out."

Katie holds Max's arm. "This is for you Loren."

Loren holds the box. "What is it? You shouldn't have."

Loren opens it. "It's beautiful."

Nora helps her put it on. "Loren this necklace belonged to Grandma Jenny."

Loren looks at Max. "I can't accept this Max."

"We insist Loren, you've always been family, and today, it's official, we love you and Dad and I think it's you who should have my mom's necklace, it brought her so much happiness."

Loren sighs. "Thank you Max, I love you and Grandpa." She looks at Katie. "I love you too."

Mel runs back into the room. "It's time, Eddie is ready."

Grandpa wheeled into Loren's room. "Let's go sweetheart."

Katie, Max and Nora walked out towards the private patio behind the Duran mansion. Ian took his place next to Eddie, and Mel started down the aisle at the start of the music.

Grandpa couldn't stop smiling, he's never felt better, he stopped his wheelchair by the door and got up with the help of his nurse, she gave him his walker and he signaled Loren to place her arm around his arm.

Eddie's eyes widen at the sight of Loren, she's always been beautiful in his eyes, but, today, she looked gorgeous, her make-up and hair were simple, and that wedding dress fits her perfectly.

It's an intimate ceremony, Loren tries to breathe as she gets closer to Eddie, she takes a quick look at Grandpa and he's all smiling walking her slowly down the aisle towards Eddie. Once they get there, he places her hand onto his.

He places a kiss on Loren's cheek and whispers. "I have a surprise for you after the ceremony." Then he turns his attention towards Eddie.

"Here is your bride."

Grandpa has the biggest smile on his face, his eyes glowing with happiness. Loren looks at Eddie and smiles; she can feel herself blushing.

Dustin York is Grandpa's old friend, he's a judge and he's there to perform the ceremony. He looks at Eddie and Loren.

"Please hold hands and face each other." He begins the ceremony, Loren listens carefully to every word.

Judge York turns his attention towards Eddie.

"Do you Eddie Duran take Loren Tate to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Eddie smiles and responds. "I do."

Judge York looks at Loren.

"Do you Loren Tate take Eddie Duran to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Loren takes a deep breath and looks at Grandpa and then Eddie…..

Sorry everyone, chapter ends here, is Loren getting cold feet? kindly review.


	18. Chapter 18

The Bachelor Hollywood Heights

Bora Bora C-5

Loren sighs and responds. "I do."

They're pronounced Husband and Wife. Eddie holds Loren's hand and they face their family and close friends.

Judge York smiles.

"I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Eddie Duran." He looks at Eddie. "You may kiss your bride."

Eddie smiles and holds Loren by the waist and gently brings her closer, he leans in and kisses his new bride.

They both smile and walk towards their family, Grandpa is the first to congratulate them. "I am so happy for the two of you, I know you'll love each other as much as Grandma Jenny and I did."

Eddie smiles. "Of course Grandpa."

Grandpa can't hide his happiness, he looks at Loren and takes an envelope out of his side pocket. "Here Loren, this is for you and Eddie, my surprise gift, I own a private island off the coast of Bora Bora, it's called the Sofitel Island, you and my Grandson will spend a week there for your honeymoon, it has everything you'll need, including a personal chef, house maid and chauffer and it's a very romantic place."

Loren smiles. "Thank you Grandpa, what a lovely surprise."

Katy over hears the conversation and looks at Nora. "He's sending them to the most beautiful and romantic island in the world."

Nora smiles. "I heard, if he only knew."

Katy bites her lower lip. "Well I'm sure Loren will love it, Max and I go there often and we really enjoy it."

Nora sighs. "I know my Loren will too."

Loren stops in front of them. "Grandpa is so generous."

"I know honey; Bora Bora is a very beautiful place." Katie tells her.

Loren sighs. "I'm excited to go there."

Mel walks into the conversation. "Girl I just googled that place, you're going to love it." She walks closer to Loren.

"How was today's kiss?"

Loren rolls her eyes. "It was just a peck on the lips."

Grandpa announces its time for dinner, everyone takes their seats and enjoy a delicious gourmet dinner.

Two hours later, Mel's on stage and tells everyone it's time for Eddie and Loren's first dance, they step into the center of the room.

Eddie holds Loren by the waist bringing her close to him, Loren tries to smile, she's nervous, they're good friends, always hanging out, they could talk about anything like good friends do, she's been there for Eddie, and now she's his wife, it seems everything has changed, and now that kiss they share at their engagement pictures is all she can think about, what happened?

"Loren, you ok?"

Loren's far in thought. "Sorry Eddie, just trying to take everything in."

"Listen we will make it work, I got this okay? I've never seen my Grandfather this happy."

"I know, he's all smiles, and now we're headed to the coast of Bora Bora for our honeymoon."

Eddie sighs. "We'll relax there, there's so much to see."

Grandpa stands and yells. "It's time to kiss your bride, and then we will have cake, come on Grandson, let's have that kiss."

Eddie smiles and looks at Loren, he leans in and this time their kiss deepens. Eddie pulls away and they lock eyes, Loren's shaking after that kiss, but she has to pretend she's fine.

Eddie whispers in her ear. "Sorry, we have to make it look real."

"Of course." Loren replies, trying to catch her breath, pretending it didn't affect her.

Ian's right in front of them and captures their kiss in a photograph. Mel stands near him. "Wow, another amazing kiss, I hope they survive this."

Ian looks at her. "It's a kiss, what's the big deal?"

"Believe me it's a big deal, but you wouldn't understand." Mel says, she looks at Loren, there is no way she's fine with this.

After their dance, everyone is asked to join in and dance the night away, Mel holds Loren's arm and pulls her towards the side of the room.

"Are you ok?"

Loren semi smiles. "I have to be Mel, I agreed to this so I'm fine."

"You're headed to a beautiful place, try and relax, I'm so jealous." Mel adds.

Grandpa walks towards Loren using his walker. "Loren it's time for the cake, I want you to see what I had made for you and Eddie."

Loren smiles and looks at Mel while she walks with Grandpa towards the cake, they stop and Loren smiles, Grandpa is going out of his way to make sure her wedding is perfect, it's a beautiful cake, three tiers with vanilla and chocolate fondant, with a variety of fresh flowers all around it.

"It's very beautiful Grandpa."

"Only the best for you and Eddie." He hugs her. "Thank you for making this old man's wish come true, I know Eddie will be very happy with you by his side."

"You're going to make me cry Grandpa."

"Can I share a secret with you?" He asks.

Loren smiles. "Of course you may."

"I always wanted you for my Grandson, I've seen how well you two get along, you're always there for him, you're a true best friend and now his wife."

"Thank you for your kind words Grandpa, I really appreciate what you said."

"I love you Loren."

Loren hugs him. "And I love you Grandpa."

Eddie walks into the conversation. "It's time to go." He looks at Grandpa. "Thank you for everything."

"You be good to my girl, the Duran men love from the heart and it's forever."

Eddie smiles. "I know Grandpa." They hug, Loren hugs him too. "See you in a week Grandpa."

Loren says a quick good bye to her family, and Eddie waves to his family and friends and holds Loren's hand and they leave to board the Duran plane and head towards the private island of Sofitel, near Bora Bora.

It's almost morning when they land, Loren slept in the comfortable master bedroom, and Eddie slept nearby.

Within the hour they exit the plane and are driven to their private island, upon arrival, Loren and Eddie meet the staff, and Loren quickly gets her bags and heads towards the shower, it's been a long night.

She steps out of the shower in a bikini and towel wrapped around her hips, she steps outside to admire the beauty of the place, the skies are blue, the ocean looks crystal clear, she walks closer to the beach, and smiles, you can actually see some of the fish.

She puts her feet in the clear waters of that beautiful ocean. "It's beautiful."

Meanwhile Eddie's inside, he heads towards the bathroom and notices Loren's done, he looks through the huge glass doors and sees Loren standing by the edge of the water.

Ali the housekeeper walks into the room. "Mr. Duran, lunch will be served when you're ready, the chef prepared your favorites."

Eddie smiles, "Thanks, let me get my wife."

Eddie steps out and heads towards Loren who's still playing footsies with the water, she doesn't notice him, his hand runs up her bare shoulder and she flinches away from his touch.

"What's wrong? Didn't mean to startle you, but don't forget I have to touch you now and then; we can practice here because when we're back home, you know Grandpa will be watching, and by the way you look amazing in that bikini."

Loren smiles, she can't tell him that the feel of his fingers on her shoulder send chills down her spine. "Sorry Eddie, you took me by surprise."

Eddie looks at her. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, but lunch is ready, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yes, I'm starving." She responds, Eddie smiles, and holds her hand. "Let's go, I'm sure you're going to love everything the chef makes."

After lunch, Eddie tells Loren they'll explore the island, she places a cover up over her bikini, they spend their first day exploring as much as they can, Loren is in love with the place.

"It's so beautiful here, and the sand is so light and white."

Eddie laughs. "I knew you'd love it."

Loren looks at him. "So I assume you've been here before?"

"Yes, I use to call this place, double B, I only came once because it's a couple kind of place."

"So it was a place for you parents, why did Grandpa buy this place?"

"He'd buy anything Grandma Jenny loved."

Loren sits on the sand. "I love it here, it's so relaxing."

Someone calls out. "Eddie is that you?"

Both he and Loren turn towards the voice, Eddie smiles and gets up. "Hey girl, I can't believe it's you, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you, what are you doing here?" She notices Loren and looks her way.

"We're here on our honeymoon." Eddie responds.

"What! No way! You're a sworn bachelor, you got married?"

Eddie smiles. "Yes I did; this is my wife Loren." He looks at Loren. "This is Cassie."

Cassie smiles. "I see it and yet don't believe, nice to meet you Loren, how did you do it?"

"It's nice to meet you Cassie, do what?"

"Get this guy to settle down? I know I tried." She extends her hand. "Congrats to you both."

"Thanks." Loren responds.

Cassie looks at Eddie. "I honestly can't believe it, but hey, I'm happy for you both."

Eddie laughs. "Well you know, the love bug finally bit me."

Cassie isn't too sure. "I see, I'm here with my husband, it's great to see you Eddie." She looks at Loren. "And it's nice meeting you."

"Same here." Loren says.

She walks away, Loren looks at Eddie. "Seems no one can believe you're married."

"Come on Loren, you knew I never had plans to settle down."

"So, how will we make this work?" Loren finally asks.

"We're making it work already." He's quick to say.

Loren furrows. "What are the sleeping arrangements?

"There's a huge futon outside the balcony of our room, I can stay there, don't worry Loren, we don't have to sleep together."

"So this is how it's going to be I assume?"

Eddie looks at her, they lock eyes. "Yes, you knew that, are you sorry you agreed to this?"

"N-no." She mumbles, trying to respond. "I'm just trying to find out…Grandpa will expect us to be lovey dovey."

"We'll do the best we can in front of him, we're the best of friends Loren, I was worried about my Grandfather's health, I couldn't ask any of the girls I've dated to do this, and I'm sorry I never took your feelings into consideration."

Loren stands there looking at him, she's afraid of what to say to him, could she be honest and tell him that looking at him made her weak in the bones, confess that she's starting to fall for him? How would he react?

"Loren, are you ok? We're friends, I hope I don't turn you off, you're giving me this weird look. "

Loren finally responds. "No…Of course not, I agreed to this."

"Earlier today, you jumped at the touch of my hand on your shoulder, you know there will be touching, we're newlyweds."

Loren sighs, sitting on the sand once more, she sees the water crashing at the shoreline. "I feel strange in this new situation we're in, I don't object to you touching me." She bites her lower lip and mumbles.

"Of course you don't turn me off, on the contrary." She sighs.

Eddie gets closer. "Come here Loren." He tells her.

Loren stands and he's right there in front of her, if he only knew how he's starting to make her feel. "There's no one here, put your arms around my neck and kiss me."

"Kiss you?" Loren's trying to control her breathing. "We've kissed several times." She responds nervously.

"I know silly, what if we have to kiss and we're not expecting it? We have to be convincing when we're home."

"It's not like Grandpa will expect us to kiss every time he's in front of us." Loren says, trying to walk away from that.

He holds her from the waist and pulls her closer, her arms wrap around his neck, he leans in and they kiss, their kiss deepens, Loren's feeling something she's never felt before, especially now with Eddie, his hands run down her arms, no man has ever had this effect on her, Eddie pulls away.

"See, now this was very convincing, no harm done, let's head back to the cottage."

Loren can't even swallow or speak, she trails behind him, that night Loren sits on the bed, so much is going through her head, she sees him out in the balcony, laying on the futon and probably asleep, none of this seems to be affecting him.

Loren sighs, it's something she seems to be doing a lot lately, who knew this would be her life with Eddie, they've been life time friends, but now, she's trying hard to shake whatever she's beginning to feel, make it work he says, well then that's what she's going to do.

They spend the next two days swimming at the beach, later that day they run into Cassie and her husband Troy, there's going to be dancing in the nearby bar. Cassie suggest they join her and Troy, Loren is the first to agree.

"What time Cassie?" Loren asks.

"We'll be there around 8, so we'll save a table for the four of us."

Loren smiles. "Sounds great."

"it's casual!" Cassie yells out.

Loren and Eddie head back to their cottage. "I'm shocked you wanted to go dancing."

"Why? Thought you said we have to make our new relationship real." She stops and looks at him.

"So you don't want to go?"

"Yeah, forgot the last time I went dancing."

Loren rolls her eyes. "You did it in your last tour in Europe, you forgot already?"

"I've danced with so many girls, it's always fun." He looks at Loren. "Wait, can you dance?"

"Really Eddie? I hope you can keep up."

He stops. "I've never seen you dance."

"You've been so busy dancing your nights away, you never noticed how well I dance." Loren says.

"Well this I have to see." He smirks.

"I hope you're ready." Loren zaps back.

Within a few hours Loren steps out of the room wearing a cute summer sleeveless dress, and it's above her knees, it hugs Loren's curves perfectly.

"I'm ready, we can't keep Cassie and Troy waiting." Loren says while she sprays a little perfume and touches her lips with a sassy red gloss."

Eddie stops. "Wow, you look amazing in that tiny dress."

"You've seen me in this dress Eddie."

"I don't remember it." He looks at her from top to bottom, it's weird that now he's noticing every little detail, Loren's his best friend, and to think of her as sexy, he doesn't know how to deal with it.

Loren stands in front of him. "You ready hubby dear?"

"Yeah sure." Loren holds his hand and they head out, they arrive at the bar within 20 minutes, Cassie and Troy are already there.

Cassie smiles. "Hey Loren, you look amazing."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" Troy asks.

"Beer for me." Eddie responds.

Loren bites her lower lip. "Martini for me."

Eddie looks at her. "Martini?"

"Yeap, I want to enjoy this evening."

Cassie agrees to a martini too, Eddie looks at Loren, she seems happy and enjoying herself, she's not as quiet as she's been since this marriage arrangement began.

Troy returns with the drinks and they talk and when the music starts, Loren hold Eddie's hand and they head towards the center of the room.

"Come on Babe, let's do this." Loren tells him.

It's a salsa kind of dance and Loren knows her way around it pretty well, she impresses Cassie and Troy.

"Wow Loren, you have to teach me those steps."

"It's so simple." Loren says, another song comes on and this time it calls for a cumbia, again Loren knows the steps, Eddie can't believe how well she does, he looks at her, smiling and enjoying their evening. After a few dances they sit and chat for a bit, it's after midnight when both couples head out.

"Thanks for joining us, we have one more night here then we head home." Cassie says.

"It was fun." Eddie says.

"Good night you two." Loren responds, she holds Eddie's hand and they head back towards their cottage, it's a beautiful night.

"I can tell you had fun." Eddie tells her.

Loren smiles. "I hadn't had so much fun, I missed dancing."

"You look great on the dance floor; I could barely keep up." Eddie says.

"Thanks." They arrive at their cottage; Loren stops to admire the full moon. "What a beautiful night."

"You can appreciate the stars and the moon in a place like this." Eddie adds.

"Yes you're right." She looks at him. "Good night Eddie." She gets close to him, smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, she leans in and kisses him, pulling him closer to her as their kiss deepens.

She softly pulls away; she can tell Eddie didn't expect that. "You ok?"

Eddie tries to speak. "Hmmm yeah."

"No harm done right? That's what we'll be doing right? You can use the other bathroom, see you in the morning."

Loren walks away, leaving Eddie standing there while he tries to compose himself. "Yikes." Is all he seems to say as Loren walks inside and closes the door behind her.

Chapter ends here today, Loren is falling for Eddie, how long before he starts to feel the same? Kindly review.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! Sorry I'm so late, been busy, please enjoy and kindly review.

The Bachelor Hollywood Heights

Meant to be C-6

The following morning…

Eddie sits on the lounge chair outside the cottage, he had a rough night.

Ali the housekeeper steps outside. "Will you be having breakfast Mr. Duran?"

Eddie nods. "I think so; I don't know if my wife is up…."

As soon as he said that Loren appears. "Good morning, I'm starving, breakfast sounds good."

Ali smiles and walks away, Loren looks at Eddie. "You don't look too good, are you ok?"

"I don't know, that futon isn't too comfortable."

"I slept like a baby." She looks at him and winks.

Eddie stands up. "I'm confused Loren."

"About what?" Loren asks, she sits and waits for breakfast.

"What happened last night?"

Loren furrows her eyes. "You tell me, what happened?"

Eddie furrows. "You kissed me."

"So, we've kissed before." Loren says while looking through her phone.

Eddie sits across from her. "I didn't expect it, it came out of nowhere."

Loren looks at him. "You said we had to make things look real, we practiced kissing the other day, it was your idea, that's why I kissed you last night, it's called practicing, we'll be home in a few days, and the charade will continue."

Ali walks in with breakfast on a tray. "Here's your breakfast." She places the food on the table. "Can I get you anything else?"

"More coffee." Eddie says.

She walks away, Loren begins to eat. "This is delicious." She looks at Eddie. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Eddie nods. "Yeah."

After breakfast they head towards town, Loren wants to do some shopping, she runs into Cassie at a clothing boutique.

"Hey Loren, how are you?"

Loren smiles. "Thought you were headed home?"

"Not until tomorrow, let's get together later?"

"Sure, where at?"

"There's a new restaurant by the beach, it's called ZORALE, I'll tell Troy, see you there at 6."

Loren steps out of the boutique with a bag, Eddie's on the phone, when he's done he turns towards Loren.

"I have a meeting via Zoom later."

"I ran into Cassie, we're having dinner with her and Troy later."

Eddie furrows and wonders what's with Cassie. "What time?" He asks.

"She said 6."

"Mel needs to talk to me, so when I'm done, I'll meet you there."

"It's at a new restaurant by the beach called ZORALE."

Loren and Eddie shop for a while and then stop for lunch, after they're done, they head to the cottage, Eddie showers and take a much needed nap on the bed, Loren takes a shower too and steps out with a towel wrapped around her body, her soft curls laid softly on her shoulders, she looks for Eddie and sees him lying on the bed without a shirt, she stops in her tracks, she can tell he works out and looks amazing, she can't seem to move, what's the big deal she wonders? she's seen him shirtless before, now everything's different, she sighs, what's going on? Things are changing, she doesn't feel the same anymore when she's around Eddie.

She walks into the closet, she looks through several summer dresses, maybe this strapless summer dress will do, it's dinner at a restaurant by the beach, she puts in on, her shoulders are exposed, and the shorts show off her beautiful legs, she plays with her hair and lets it fall to her shoulders. Some light make-up will do.

She steps out of the closet and Eddie is up looking for a shirt to wear.

"You're up?" Loren asks.

Eddie turns towards her. "Yes, I had a great nap, you look beautiful and summery." He adds.

Loren smiles. "Thanks Eddie, it's a beautiful place, I'd love to come back here again, it's so romantic…"

"Yes, that it is, my mom says I was conceived here."

Loren looks at him. "What? Ewe…why would she tell you that?"

"I don't know, and I don't know why I even told you."(He laughs)

Loren looks at her watch. "It's only 5, I'm going to ask Ali for a fruit salad, do you want anything?"

"No, I've got to get ready for that meeting with Melissa."

Loren walks to the kitchen and returns with a bowl of fruit cut into little squares. "This is delicious, it has pineapple, mango and papaya." She looks for Eddie; he's outside looking through his iPad, she steps outside.

"Why would Mel schedule a meeting now? We're on our honeymoon."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "Seriously Loren?"

"Seriously what Eddie?"

"You call this a honeymoon?" He asks.

Loren sighs. "Yes, was sex part of the arrangement?" She questions.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Loren, it's our honeymoon like you said, and I've got to get ready for a meeting."

He walks away, Loren gets her bag and walks out, she heads towards the beach, she's never seen Eddie upset, she sits in a bench that faces the beautiful ocean, it's relaxing to see the waves crashing against the shore.

"Loren.."

She turns, it's Cassie walking towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying this amazing view, before dinner."

"Troy has to get things ready for our flight tomorrow, as soon as we get home, he has several meetings to get ready for."

"Looks like our men are busy tonight." Loren says.

"So it's you and I?" Cassie questions.

"If you don't mind?" Loren asks.

Cassie smiles. "Let's go and enjoy dinner all by ourselves."

They arrive at the restaurant that sits on a pier that extends all the way out towards the ocean.

They're seated by their waitress and given a menu. "I'm glad we're early, I was getting hungry." Loren tells her.

The waitress stops and asks. "Would you ladies like a drink? We have several tropical drinks."

Cassie speaks first. "Mai Tai for me."

Loren smiles. "That sounds delish, me too, please."

"I hope it's ok to drag you out when you're on your honeymoon."

"It's ok Cassie, I needed a break." Loren winks at her.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you trapped Eddie?" Cassie's curious.

Loren bites her lower lip. "Trapped?" Loren giggles. "Why are you surprised?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, you're very beautiful, I never thought I'd see Eddie settling down, marriage wasn't his favorite subject."

"I know, we're best of friends, always there to help each other, I am his number one fan, and I guess it just happened."

"When did you realize you were in love with him?"

The question catches Loren off guard, how can she honestly answer that question? Yes, she loved Eddie, as a friend, and now? She doesn't know how to respond without Cassie figuring things out.

She looks at Cassie. "I guess we realized we were meant for each other."

"I am so happy for Eddie, he's a great guy, and you're sweet and I know you guys will be very happy."

"Thanks Cassie, that means a lot."

They enjoy several drinks and a delicious dinner, Loren feels great. "These Mai Tai's are so refreshing."

"Yes they are, but you're drinking them too fast, slow down girl."

"I'll be fine; I'm feeling so relaxed." Loren adds.

Cassie gets up. "Time to head back to your cottage." She looks at her watch. "It's almost 9 Loren."

Loren smiles and gets up. "Time flies when we're having fun, ready when you are."

"Listen tonight was on me, really glad we met Loren."

"Same here Cassie."

They leave and Cassie stops a Taxi bike, and they head towards Loren's cottage. The young man stops and Cassie hands Loren a card.

"Here's my number and address Loren, let's keep in touch."

"Definitely, here's my info."

Eddie's sitting outside and gets up when he sees Loren, he waves at Cassie. Loren gets her bag and heads towards Eddie.

"Looks like you had fun?"

Loren smiles. "Did you know that Mai Tai's are delicious and refreshing?"

"Yes, I do, how many did you refresh yourself with?"

Loren shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, 3 or 4." She looks at Eddie. "Why didn't you join us?"

"I had a long meeting with Mel and the label, they want me to start a new album, so it's time to get busy."

Loren tries to walk into the cottage and almost trips, Eddie holds her arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

They walk into the cottage. "Yes, did you eat?"

Eddie nods. "Yes, let me help you get to the room."

Loren giggles. "Really. (laughs) I'm ready if you are."

"I think you better get some rest."

"I'm just tipsy Eddie, I can do it myself." She tries to walk and trips again.

Eddie shakes his head. "Ok Mrs. Duran, let me help you."

Loren leans on him and turns to look at him. "You look amazing Eddie."

Eddie smiles. "Thanks, so do you."

They lock eyes, Loren's trembling, she's trying to breathe, she wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him towards her, Eddie looks deep into her eyes, his heart is racing, she presses against his body, she doesn't know if she's doing this because of the Mai Tai's she just had, but, she can't stop herself, she presses her lips against his, Eddie holds her tight, their kiss deepens, his hands caressing her arm, he pulls away.

"Loren….(He tries to catch his breath) is this what you want?"

She doesn't respond, she allows their kiss to deepen, Eddie doesn't say another word, they fall into the bed, clothes fly off.

It's after midnight and Loren lays next to Eddie, her body semi wrapped in the silk sheets.

The sun breaks through the huge sliding doors in their room, Eddie wakes up first, it takes him a few seconds to remember what happened the night before, he sighs, Loren looks beautiful lying next to him, he smiles, last night was amazing, he wonders what Loren will say or even remember, she was under the influence of a few drinks.

He gets up and put his shorts on, he walks out of the room and finds Ali getting the table out on the deck ready for breakfast.

"Good morning senor, do you want something special for breakfast?"

"Loren loves crepes, can you prepare a variety?"

Ali smiles. "Of course, they will be ready soon."

Meanwhile..

Loren is awake, she sits up and notices she has no clothes on. "It wasn't 't a dream, we made love last night."

She wraps the sheets around her body and heads to the shower, after 30 minutes, she's dressed and steps out of the room.

She sees Ali's bringing coffee. "Senora Loren, I have crepes for you, your husband asked me to prepare them, what kind of fruit would you like?"

"Strawberries with whip cream please."

She walks away and Loren steps outside. "Good morning."

Eddie looks at her and smiles. "Hey, I hope you were able to rest."

Loren gets coffee. "Yes, I slept like a baby."

Ali walks in with the crepes and places them by Loren, they enjoy breakfast and spend their last day at the beach, Loren is pensive, last night was amazing, she spends most of the time in the water, she glances towards Eddie, he looks at her and smiles, it's different now, they've been intimate, will he say anything Loren wonders, Eddie hasn't said anything at all.

The following day they flew back home, there's a limo waiting for them and they're driven home.

Grandpa's waiting and excited for their return. Katie and Nora prepare a special dinner for the newlyweds.

Everyone's excited to see them, Loren hugs her mom first, Katie waits for her turn, and Melissa is all smiles.

"Welcome back guys!" Mel says and hugs them both.

Loren hugs grandpa. "Did you have a great time? Isn't it a beautiful place?"

Loren smiles. "Yes Grandpa, I loved it, thank you for sharing with us."

Max walks in and he's happy to see them too. "Loren isn't Bora Bora gorgeous."

"Yes Max, I fell in love with the place."

Everyone heads for the dinner table and they enjoy their meal. Eddie shares with Max and his grandfather that he has to get ready to release a new album for the label.

Loren's in her room putting some of her things away, Mel walks in. "You have a beautiful tan."

"Thanks Mel."

Mel can tell something is bothering Loren. "What's wrong Lo?"

Loren wipes the tears. "I have to be honest."

"Don't cry girl, what happened, are you ok?"

Loren nods. "No, it's on me, I'm in love with Eddie, I love him so much it hurts."

Mel hugs her. "Girl, I've known for a while something was brewing in your heart."

"What am I going to do Mel? What if he never feels the same way I do?"

Sorry everyone, chapter ends here, kindly review.


End file.
